A Fable of Fidelities and Fresh Starts (featuring Facebook)
by Jaffa Snakes
Summary: When her sister Elsa disappears, running away from home in the middle of the night, Anna leaves university, her boyfriend and her beloved pot plants behind to go find her. Teaming up with a gruff stranger and an estranged childhood friend on the way, Anna starts to learn that her world isn't all she thought it was.
1. Somewhere Else

.

**A Fable of Fidelities and Fresh Starts (featuring Facebook)**

* * *

**Blurb: **_When her sister Elsa disappears, running away from home in the middle of the night, Anna leaves university, her boyfriend and her beloved pot plants behind to go find her. Teaming up with a gruff stranger and an estranged childhood friend on the way, Anna starts to learn that her world isn't all she thought it was._

**Introduction:** _A Frozen modern AU fanfic that vaguely follows the plot of the film for the first few chapters before evolving into a life of its own, purely from Anna's POV. __Kinda Anna/Hans, most definitely Anna/Kristoff, and underlined by a whole heap of sisterly Anna/Elsa (non-romantic)._

**Background:** _I am an English writer, but my fic is set in America. I've tried to use Americanisms but I might well slip up. My beta is British too. Therefore, prepare for English spellings in an America centred fic - centre not center! ;)_

**Rated T**_, mostly for language, a little for "other"._

_Thanks to my beta PeanutButterIceCream for patiently labouring over this fic with me! You're the best!_

* * *

**Chapter One: Somewhere Else**

_Ring ring. Ring ring._

Anna groaned into her bedspread, pulling her pillow to drown out the persistent noise. It had been ringing forever, waking her rudely from her deep slumber.

_(Ring ring. Ring ring.)_

A hand grabbed her shoulder and lightly shook her. "Mrrhmmrrfff," she mumbled.

"Do you want me to get that?" a low voice murmured near her ear. She grinned on impulse at the very sheer presence of** him,** suddenly far more awake than the telephone had made her, and peeked out from beneath her pillow.

"No, I'm up," she said, aiming for bright but hitting syrupy. She sat up in one swift motion, hand automatically finding her head to feel just how bad her bed hair was. Bad. She adjusted the strap of her nightie where it had slipped off her shoulder and looked down at Hans lying next to her. She smiled at the sight. His bed head was nothing more than a charming ruffling of his chestnut hair and his green eyes looked upon her affectionately, immediately discarding any insecurities she might have had about her own morning appearance.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he replied, with a cute full smile.

How had she been so lucky? She had spent so much of her life alone, but for the company of her parents and the presence of her sister. She had grown up sheltered, homeschooled, living in the middle of nowhere, and the idea of excitement and romance had been such a very distant notion, nothing more than a fairytale really. But then she had turned eighteen and she had told her parents she had wanted to go to university and they had approved. She hadn't gone far, only to the University of Arendelle so she could still drive home easily in her dilapidated little beetle. Not that there was much to drive home for really. Her parents were always busy with their business, though she never doubted their enthusiasm when she stopped by on a weekend to visit, but Elsa was ever non-existent, locked in her room. If they did happen to see each other, passing by in the kitchen or whatever, she'd be polite of course but it was never sisterly and warm. They had been close once when they were children, playing and laughing and being silly as children so often are, but when their teenage years hit that had ended abruptly, only to be replaced by frostiness. Anna had tried so hard, desperate to reclaim the bond they had once shared, but Elsa wasn't interested. Elsa was aloof. And Anna was alone.

_But not anymore,_ she thought grinning down at the handsome man in her bed.

"Anna...the phone," Hans smirked.

"Oh right, the phone!" Anna jumped out of bed, getting her foot tangled in the blankets and hopping while she corrected herself.

_Ring ring._ -

"Hello!" she practically shouted into the receiver.

"Anna dear." It was her mother, and there was something wrong. Anna knew it instantly from the weariness and the sombre ring of her daughter's name on her lips.

"Mom? What is it? What's happened? Is it Dad? Is he OK?"

"You father's fine sweetheart. He's right here. But it's...Elsa. Is she with you?"

_Elsa?_ Anna hadn't seen her sister for weeks. She remembered it well, the fact that she'd even spoken to her was ingrained into her memory.

"_How's college going?"_

_Anna had started, so surprised to be addressed directly by the older girl that she was momentarily speechless._

"_Urr...yeah, it's fine. Great actually, thanks."_

"_Good." Elsa had smiled at that, that tight lipped but genuine smile Anna saw so rarely. "You look well." And then she had swept out of the kitchen back to the solace of her room leaving her little sister gawking at the empty doorway._

"No, Mom. Why would she be here? Isn't she, y'know, in her room? Like always?" Anna's brow was furrowed and she let her eyes drift over to her bed to see Hans was inclined, propped up on his elbows, his eyes narrowed in interest. Anna shook her head at him, trying to communicate what she couldn't say but would relay later.

Her mother sighed heavily. "She's gone. She left a note but this morning...she was just...gone." Her voice was breaking, sorrow overwhelming her. It was contagious. Anna felt a bubble swelling in her throat and her mouth turning down.

"It's OK Mom. I'm sure it's fine. She's a grown up. And she's smart. I'm sure she knows what she's doing."

There was a loud sob and then a scuffle and then a deep voice.

"Hello Anna, it's your father."

In the background she could hear the muffled whimpers of her mother.

"Hi Dad. What's going on? What did this note say?"

There was a long pause. Anna's already piqued curiosity grew.

"It said..." During the hesitation, Anna assumed he was unfolding the note to read. "_Sorry. I have to go. I have to be somewhere else. Somewhere I can be myself. Anna thinks she has found happiness and if you can approve of that... I have to give myself a chance._ She didn't say where she was going but we thought...we hoped she might have gone to you. She doesn't really know anyone else."

_Anna__** thinks**__ she's found happiness?_ What did** that** mean?

"Sorry. She's not here," Anna managed to say stiffly.

"We're just worried Anna. It's different with you, you've always been more...socially competent and you are so near. We didn't have to worry about you. But Elsa is...unpredictable. We're so worried she's going to get hurt. She doesn't know how to function in the world."

But Anna was still a bit ticked off about the_** thinks**__ she's happy_ comment.

"So she just left you? What about the business?! Who's going to do the finances?"

"Ahh, don't you worry about that sweet girl. Your mother and I can cover any extra work. We just want to know your sister is safe."

Anna paused. There was no one else. She knew what she had to do.

"I'll find her Dad."

"Anna, no! You've got classes and homework. You can't just up and leave-"

"No, it's fine," Anna interrupted. "It's my fault she's gone. I need to be the one to go and find her. And I can get people to take notes for me. Hans is in two of my classes, he won't mind. And I can do my homework wherever I am. I think I've got an idea where she might be."

It was her father's turn to sigh heavily but unlike her mother's despair, it was with reluctant acceptance. "And where is that?"

"I don't know for** sure,** for sure but I...we used to talk when we were kids... I'll keep you updated, I promise."

There was another pause, long and loaded. "OK, but you promise you let us know where you are. And keep safe."

When Anna finally got off the phone, her eyes began to flit around her room, frantically trying to decide what she would need to take with her. _Damn Elsa! She's a stinker._

"Anna. What is it? Is it your sister?"

She looked up sharply to find Hans had slipped out of bed and was approaching her with concern. She wasn't so befuddled that she couldn't appreciate the view, his bare torso on display over loose fitting pyjama bottoms. Slender but fit, with firm muscles, the physique of a swimmer. She sighed gratefully as his arms came around her in a comforting hug and rested her head on his shoulder.

"She's disappeared. I think it's because of me."

His hand rubbed soothingly up and down her back.

"How is it because of you?" he asked.

Reluctantly she pushed back so she could look up into his eyes. "Because of this, of us, because I'm happy...for the first time in forever. And I think she's jealous of that. She wanted to find some happiness for herself."

Hans reached up to brush some of her wild, uncontrolled, red hair out of her face. His brow furrowed.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

She smiled, grateful for his thoughtfulness, then shook her head. "No. If you could take notes for me in our classes that would be very helpful. I'll text others to get the rest of the notes. And I need you here to water my plants."

He ran a finger down her cheek, so sweet, so caring. "On my honour," he said.

* * *

_**Notes**_

Kind of a slow start but it's just a jumping off point. Chapters get longer and more action packed from here. Thanks for reading and I hope you stick with me.

Notes about Anna's Facebook profile pic from the fanfic cover art:

So, Elsa and Anna's surname is Queen. The reasons are twofold.

1) I thought for ages about what a good name could be for them, went onto name history & meanings sites but nothing **sounded** as good as Queen, as basic and no-nonsense as it is.

2) I love _Arrow_. ;)

Also, I placed Arendelle in Washington cause of the climate, the fact it's on the ocean and the proximity to mountains it seemed like a viable option. I've never been to Washington state so it might be a laughable idea, but, well, there it is :-P


	2. Stranded

.

**A Fable of Fidelities and Fresh Starts (featuring Facebook)**

**Chapter Two: Stranded**

~#~

_Chugga-chugga-clunk. Chugga-chugga-clunk._

Anna gritted her teeth as her car strained to keep the pace she was pushing, her foot pressing the pedal to the floor.

She had thrown clothes, her iPad, phone, chargers and wallet in a bag and hotfooted it as soon as she could. Now she was pootling up the freeway towards the only destination she could think of.

"_What are you looking at?"_

_Elsa raised her head, a bright smile stretched across her childish features._

"_It's the North Mountain. Isn't it beautiful?"_

_Anna's chubby little fingers reached to take the glossy magazine and looked at the picture properly. It was alright. It was snowy. She tilted the picture to the right and to the left as if somehow the appeal of the visage would become apparent but it just looked the same._

"_It looks cold," Anna said._

"_I know. They have skiing there, and parties and hot tubs. You can ride reindeer and ice skate. Doesn't it sound wonderful?!"_

_Anna grinned, her sister's enthusiasm infectious. "Maybe we can go on vacation there when we're older. We can go ice skating together!"_

_That actually did sound quite fun, Anna thought. It would probably be like rollerblading only cooler._

"_Promise?!" Elsa clutched her fists together, her smile wide, her eyes tight with excitement._

Only a year later Elsa had shut Anna out, and the rest of the world. She had become isolated and Anna had never known why, but she had glimpsed past Elsa into her room (as she shut the door) that article about the North Mountain ripped out and stuck on her wall. As far as she knew, it remained there still.

_Chugga-chugga-clunk. Chugga-chugga-clunk. Rrrrrrrrrrrrr!_

"Oh, that doesn't sound good," Anna winced.

_Chugga-chugga-clunk. Rrrrrrr. Chugga-clunk-clunk. Thunk._

Then nothing. "No, no, no, no, no!" The engine cut out, and the beetle glided along powered by nothing but momentum. All she could do was steer it to the side of the road.

Anna gripped the steering wheel hard with both hands and dropped her forehead heavily onto it.

_Now what do I do?_

After a moment, she reached out with one hand and groped blindly for her shoulder bag, her head still pressed into the cool hard steering wheel. Her fingers found the strap and she pulled it into her lap and proceeded to dig around for her phone. No bars. Great.

After ten minutes of wandering back and forth along the roadside holding her phone high to try and get reception she accepted that phoning for roadside assistance was futile. She pulled her suitcase out of the trunk, locked the car up, spent a moment with her hand lingering on the bright yellow beetle saying goodbye and then she carried on on foot. At least her case had wheels and she could drag it behind her.

She had been driving straight for a few hours before the car had betrayed her, so she was well on the way to the mountains by now. The air was getting colder the further north she went and the sun was getting ominously lower. She checked her useless phone for the time. 17:36. She had been driving for 6 hours. She hadn't even stopped for lunch. Suddenly, as if her ignorance of the hour had been the only thing keeping it from her, she realised she was starving.

Every few minutes she would turn and look behind her at the road, hoping for a glimpse of a car. Hitch hiking was her only hope, as far as she could see, but no cars came.

_Where on earth am I? The middle of nowhere?_

The mountains were supposed to be a touristy, fun kind of place. She couldn't believe she was the only one travelling there at this time of year, with winter break only a few weeks away.

Two hours she walked, until the sky was dark, her skin was cold and raw and even her bones were shivering. She should have brought something warmer than her light leather jacket, but Arendelle still had the warmth of mid-autumn and she obviously hadn't planned ahead in her haste.

The road began to slope incrementally and her bag seemed to become more and more difficult to pull along but she dug her heels in and frowned and stubbornly put her all into it.

As she approached the top of the hill a neon sign crested over the horizon. _It's a shop!_ she thought happily. Her pace quickened immediately. She would have jumped and whooped and ran if she could but the bag was weighing her down.

"_Wandering Oaken's Service Station_..." she read the neon sign as she approached the empty car park. The neon suddenly blinked and burst to life, revealing the rest of the sign. "Oo! _And Coffee Shop_!"

She pushed the door open into the small cabin type structure, a bell dinging to announce her arrival, and cast her eyes around the shop. A huge bear of a man with a cloud of red-gold hair pushed down under a hat and a fantastic handlebar moustache/sideburns combo was grinning at her.

"Hoo hoo!" he chirped in greeting. Despite his bulk, he seemed immediately friendly and Anna sagged in relief. She let go of her bag and stepped further into the shop.

"Big winter blowout! Skis, snowboards, snow goggles! Ready for the winter sports, yar?"

"Oh," Anna smiled. Bright lights from outside passed across the interior of the shop: car lights, pulling into the car park. Typical. _Where were they two hours ago?_ "How about a coat? A winter coat? And a phone?"

"That would be on the wall," the large man gestured to his pay phone. "And there are coats in our clothing department."

The "clothing department" consisted of one parka jacket, a pair of jeans and three jumpers. Next to the display were shelves with packs of wiper fluid, engine oil and a range of air fresheners.

Anna wandered to the department and picked up the parka jacket. It was slightly too big for her, but warm with a fur lined hood.

"I was just wondering," she mused as she browsed the jeans and jumpers. She decided against it, she had enough in her bag. "Has another young woman passed through here? About my height, looks a bit like me, has strikingly blonde hair?"

She dumped the jacket on the counter.

"Only one crazy enough to be out here, with the storm on the way, is you dear," Oaken said amiably. _There's a storm coming?_ The door opened and closed, the bell dinging with it. Anna turned her head automatically to the new presence.

The man that entered filled the doorway but Anna couldn't tell much more about him than that. His beanie hat covered his head, a few strands of wheat-blonde hair poking out the bottom, a scarf wrapped so high around his neck that it covered most of his face, and his duffel coat was bulky and warm. He was dressed much more appropriately for this weather than her.

"You and this fellow," the shop owner amended. "Hoo hoo!" he greeted to the new customer. "Big winter blowout!"

The man didn't respond, his eyes suspiciously searching the shop until they landed on Anna. He stepped towards her with intention until he was way too close for comfort. Anna leant her elbow back on the counter and tried to seem unaffected and not completely intimidated by his bulk. She fidgeted, her eyes looking anywhere but at him.

"Jerky," he said.

"Huh?" she queried, confusion overcoming anxiety enough for her to finally look at his covered face. "His covered face" leant in close. Close enough that she could smell the nose wrinkling stench of wet dog on him.

"Behind you," he said shortly.

Anna looked down and saw the shelves below her filled with chocolate, mints and, oh, beef jerky. "Oh right! Excuse me," she babbled, dancing aside nimbly.

The man grabbed a handful of packs of beef jerky and chucked them on the counter unceremoniously before stalking off to the far side of the shop where the clothing was.

"Hell of a storm coming in," Oaken conversed. Anna turned her eyes to the big store clerk. He seemed by far the lesser intimidating of her male companions. "Wherever could it be coming from?"

The other man grabbed a bottle of engine oil and returned to the counter. "The North Mountain. Can't stop on account of a little weather though."

_The North Mountain?_

"I need $20 of gas as well," the man added, dropping the oil into the pile of beef jerky.

"OK, that'll be $70," Oaken confirmed in his sing-song voice.

"70?! No! 40!" The man was outraged.

"Oh dear, that's no good," Oaken said, his fingers dancing together almost apologetically. "See, you're in Lowrock where supply and demand have a big problem..."

"$40's all I've got! Help me out!" he appealed.

Oaken slid the oil off the table and into his lap. That will get you these," he pointed to the jerky. "And the gas but nothing more."

There was an argument brewing but Anna was too curious by what the man had said earlier.

"You're going to the North Mountain?" she interrupted gracelessly.

The man yanked the scarf off from his face finally, inhaling a deep breath. Whether he was being suffocated by the cover of his mouth and nose, or if it was in exasperation she didn't know. He probably shouldn't have been wearing that scarf indoors anyhow.

"Yes," he snapped, though his ire was clearly not directed at her. "My family lives near there. Now back up. While I deal with this crook!"

The big bear frowned, his mouth downturned, and he looked like his feelings had been utterly hurt. Then he stood slowly showing his full huge self. Jesus, he must have been seven feet tall!

"What did you call me?"

The other man gulped.

After the man in the scarf had been kicked out of the cabin, Anna had watched through the window as he lumbered back to his pickup truck. A big scraggy grey dog sat in the back, perking up at the return of his owner, jumping around and yapping in excitement. The man scratched the dog behind the ear before perching himself on the lid of the truck bed. His neck craned back and he stared up at the stars in frustration.

Anna glanced back at the counter where the man's jerky and oil still sat.

The doorbell dinged as Oaken came back in.

"Can I use your phone?" she immediately asked him.

"Of course dear, there's a coin slot in the side."

~#~

"Hi mum."

"Anna is that you? Where are you sweetheart?"

Anna glanced around the cabin. A small child and a good looking blonde man had entered the shop via the back door and were chatting in a familiar way with Oaken. "I think I'm somewhere called Lowrock. But there's been a bit of a problem. My car's died."

"Anna! What have we told you about that car? We have offered to-"

"I know, I know. Buy me a car that isn't a death trap. But I love it! The only problem is that it's on the side of the road about five miles south of here. And my phone has no reception. I'm calling from a service station. Can you get the garage to collect it?"

Her mother groaned. "OK Anna, just stay put. We'll get someone to come get your car and find you."

"No," Anna butt in quickly. "No, don't. I'm going to carry on. I think I might have another way to get to where I'm going."

"And where are you going?"

"The North Mountain."

* * *

_**Notes**_

Anna's yellow beetle is an homage to Emma's car in _Once Upon a Time. _Roll on season 4: the Frozen season!

.

This chapter and the next follow the plot of Frozen pretty closely but things kinda take in a life of their own after with that. :)

.

Thanks for the faves and follows this fic has received so far. It gives me good feelings, yar? :)


	3. Road Trip

.

**A Fable of Fidelities and Fresh Starts (featuring Facebook)**

**Chapter Three: Road Trip**

~#~

Anna strode out of Oaken's cabin with a confidence she didn't necessarily feel and straight towards the grey pickup parked next to the furthest gas pump.

The music could be heard as soon as she exited the shop, a light strumming on an acoustic guitar, but as she neared she could make out soft singing. The man was sat in the back of his truck singing to his dog and... Was he doing the "dog's part" of the duet himself, but in a gruffer voice? She bit back a smile.

"Nice duet," she said when she was close enough to be heard.

The man jumped, clutched a fist to his chest, dropping his guitar in the process. The dog stood up to see who it was over the side.

"Oh, it's just you," the man said immediately relaxing. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Again. Just like he done in the cabin. He sure was the suspicious type. "What do you want?"

"I..." Her voice felt unsure and wavery in her throat. "I want you to take me up the North Mountain."

His eyes narrowed further and then he threw himself backwards onto a pile of blankets, dropping his hat forward to cover his eyes. "I don't take people places," he said with finality.

Anna frowned. She gripped the bottle of engine oil tightly in her fingers. _That's not the right answer. _Was he ignoring her? Was he just going to go to sleep?! Without further thought she threw the bottle of oil at him.

"Let me rephrase."

The bottle landed heavily on his stomach and he sat up with an _"Oof!"._

"Oo, sorry! Sorry!" she automatically flustered an apology but quickly regained her authoritative stance, folding her arms over her chest. "Take me up the North Mountain."

The man picked up the bottle gingerly and looked at it as if it was a deadly snake. Then he looked back at her. He was intrigued now and Anna felt a rush of victory.

"I don't have enough gas to get us there," he said.

"No, it's OK!" she chirped brightly. "I've got that too!"

She bounced round to the side of his truck and found the fuel cap. She fingered it, trying to prise it open, to twist it.

"How does this thing work?" she muttered.

"You need a key," she heard the man say. Looking up she saw his arm outstretched towards her, keys dangling from his fingers. He was looking at her weirdly. Anna grabbed the keys with a snap of her fist and immediately got to work undoing the fuel cap and filling the truck with gas.

He watched her for a moment, before laying back against the blankets, picking up the fallen hat and placing it back over his eyes. "We leave at dawn," he said. "You can sleep in the car. And you forgot Sven's jerky by the way."

_Oh, right._

Anna dug her free hand, that wasn't holding the gas nozzle, into the pocket of her new parka jacket and found the packs of meat. She flung them at the man. This time they hit him in the face.

"Oof!" he exclaimed, sitting up again, his hat slipping off. He rubbed his face and shot a glare at her.

"Sorry! Sorry!" she quickly apologised, before hardening again. She lowered her brow, all serious and businesslike. "We leave now. Right now."

The dog, Sven she guessed, had perked up enormously at the sight of the packed treats and he was bouncing around, jumping on his owner, licking his face. The man didn't take his curious eyes from her, even as he scratched the fur behind the ears of his mutt.

~#~

Two hours later and the weather was turning for the worse. It had been cold at the service station but it was steadily getting towards freezing, snow had started to fall, drifting lazily and sporadically through the night sky after just an hour, but it was nearing blizzard like conditions now.

It was nice to not be driving, Anna thought happily. She snuggled back into the musty fabric covered chair and looked out the window to the swirling white storm outside. She was starting to feel sleepy. Kristoff, as she had learned the man's name to be, was not much of a talker so the majority of the conversation had been pretty one-sided thus far.

"_So your dog's name is Sven?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How old is he?"_

"_Ten."_

"_How old are __**you**__?"_

"_Twenty-one."_

"_Are you in college?"_

"_Yes."_

"_In Arendelle?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Me too! Are you a senior?"_

"_Junior."_

"_I'm a freshman. I haven't chosen my major yet. But it will probably be something business related so I can help with my dad's company. What's your major?"_

"_Agriculture."_

"_Oo that sounds interesting! Is it?"_

"_Yes."_

After a good while of putting up with his perfunctory answers, Anna got bored.

"_Do you want to play a game?"_

"_Not really." But she saw a hint of a smile so she grinned and pushed._

"_Come on! We can play Eye Spy. Or Who Am I?"_

"_What's that?"_

"_I have to think of a person and you can ask me questions where the answers can only be yes or no until you guess who I am thinking of."_

…

"_OK."_

_Anna squealed in delight, but after twenty frustrating minutes he wasn't anywhere near guessing so she just blurted out. "I'm Jennifer Lawrence of course!"_

"_Who's that?"_

"_Jennifer Lawrence?! You're kidding me. She won an oscar! She was in The Hunger Games?"_

"_The what?"_

"_The Hunger Games! It's – Oh forget it." She huffed and threw herself back into the seat, arms folded, bottom lip stuck out in a pout._

This guy was hopeless. How did he not even know what the Hunger Games was? Still he was driving her where she needed to go, and he was kind of cute. His hair was lovely under that beanie, thick and blonde. His nose was broad and prominent which suited his face well, offset by a strong jaw and nice, warm eyes that had this perpetual glint of amusement in them like everything she did was somewhat funny to him. Somewhat attractive, she'd admit.

She sat up, undid her seatbelt, and turned to reach into the back for her bag. It was next to Sven, who was lying across the back seat. The dog raised his head slightly in interest, and one eyebrow with it. Anna smiled and patted him on the head before unzipping her bag and rooting out her fleece blanket.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kristoff asked.

"Just getting snuggly," Anna said, righting herself and belting up again.

She pulled the blanket tight around her and nestled into the chair. She fidgeted. She couldn't get quite comfy enough. She fidgeted again. Her legs were cramped. She lifted her feet and placed them on the dashboard. _There, much better._

"Woah, woah woah!" Kristoff exclaimed, pushing her legs back down hastily. "Get your feet down. I've just had it cleaned."

Anna rolled her eyes. The truck was hardly pristine. And there was a dog getting it's fur all over the back seat. But whatever.

After a moment of silence, not uncomfortable because silence seemed to be the norm for **him** at least, he spoke up.

"So, why did your sister disappear anyway?" he asked. The unexpectedness of him actually **starting** a conversation threw her for a second.

"Oh. Well, see, she left a note. She said she wanted to find happiness. That, get this, if _Anna __**thinks**__ she's found happiness_," she put on a snarky, high-pitched, unflattering interpretation of her sister's voice for that. "Then why couldn't she, or something."

"Isn't she happy?"

"I don't know. I guess not. She's in her room working, like, **all** the time. But that's her choice. She could have come out at any time. I wasn't the one to shut her in there. I wanted her out. I wanted to hang out and be friends but she..." Anna drifted off. "I guess she didn't want me."

There was silence again. It was more loaded this time, Anna with her thoughts, Kristoff focused so hard on the road he looked almost angry at it.

"Are you sure it's a good idea following her? Most times when people run away it's because they want to be alone," he said, not unkindly.

Anna sighed, shifting the blanket around her. "I don't know. But I want to be there for her. I want to help. If what I did is the reason she's up and left I need to be the one to go and find her. Talk to her."

"What did you do?" Kristoff asked in monotone, shifting his eyes from the road to her questioningly. He made it sound like she had done something stupid, for Christ's sake. He didn't even know her!

"I met this guy, and he's amazing by the way, and he, well, he moved in with me."

"She doesn't like him?"

"No, she's never even met him! I've only really known him a week."

Kristoff blinked. His mouth opened to say something but he shook his head and snapped it shut. He blinked again.

"You moved in with a guy you've only known a week?" he eventually asked warily.

"Yeah," Anna confirmed with a nod. "So I guess that's what it is. I think she's jealous because, you know, we've got this unbelievable relationship and she's-"

"Hang on!" he interrupted. "You mean to tell me you moved in with some random guy you've only known a **week**?!" he exploded.

"Yes, pay attention. And Hans is anything but random." Anna rolled her eyes. "But see, Elsa's never even had a friend as far as I know, except me, oh and Olaf, but that was when we were kids-"

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Kristoff asked incredulously.

Anna glanced at him. The man whose car she was riding in in the dead of night, in the middle nowhere. She edged slightly away from him, her side hitting the door handle.

"Yes," she muttered doubtfully. "Yes, they did."

Kristoff noted her movement and gave her a dry look before giving the road his full attention once more.

"But Hans is not a stranger," she added defensively.

"Oh yeah?" Kristoff drawled drolly. "Do you even know his last name?"

"Sutherland," she answered immediately. _See!_

"What's his favourite food?"

"Sandwiches," she said, not quite as confidently. She'd made him sandwiches, he seemed to like them.

"Best friend's name?"

"John...I think," she partly guessed. There was a John right?

"Eye colour?"

Green? She wanted to say green but now she was doubting herself. Were they blue? Whatever they were they were definitely "Dreamy," she said, her recollection of them making her voice go all mushy.

Kristoff smirked, as if that had proven his point.

"We have a lot in common!" Anna snapped, not exactly sure why she had to prove anything to him but she did.

"Like what?"

"Well, we both like karaoke for one. That was how we first met, at a party, and we just clicked. You know how they say some people can just click? And then there was karaoke and we did this duet. He has a lovely voice. And it was just...true love." She grinned sappily. It had been like a fairy-tale.

"And...?" Kristoff's question snapped her out of her nostalgia and she realised that neither had spoken for at least a minute.

"And what?"

"You both like humiliating yourselves in public. So you ask him to move in? There must be more to it than that." He was utterly amused and he wasn't even trying to hide it.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," she snapped stubbornly.

~#~

She must have drifted off. Her eyes flew open as the truck jolted suddenly. She cast her eyes around in confusion.

"What time is it?" she asked, her voice thick, a yawn threatening to escape the confines of her throat.

"About 11," Kristoff said shortly. He glanced into his rear view mirror quickly before focusing ahead again. He seemed perturbed. "Are you buckled up?"

Anna scrambled for the seat belt clasp. "Yes," she confirmed.

She frowned. Looking out the window she could see the snow falling so fast it was almost a blanket, but beyond that she could just make out the shadows of trees whipping by.

"Why are we going so fast?"

There was a whine from the back seat, as if Sven wanted an answer to that too.

"Bikers," Kristoff said through gritted teeth. His eyes darted to the rear view mirror again.

Anna looked at her wing mirror and saw the tell-tale headlamps reflected.

"What do they want?" she asked.

"Nothing good," Kristoff said. "I think it's the guys from my school."

"So, why don't we pull over and talk to them?" Anna asked. How was speeding down a mountain road in icy conditions the solution?

"That's not a good idea. I know what they'll do to me. I don't want to imagine what they'd do to you," he said pointedly. His eyes showed his seriousness and Anna shivered and shut up.

With jaw locked Kristoff focused only on the road with determination. Anna felt helpless as they weaved. Minutes passed and still the bikes followed, nipping at their heels. Did they even have enough gas to outrun them? _Probably,_ her brain assured. _It's a truck and they're only piddly little bikes._ Except they weren't piddly. One managed to pull forward alongside them and the bike was huge. It was a beast, all black and shiny and massive. The rider had a helmet on so she couldn't see his face but she could see how he only held on to the handlebar with one hand while the other one wielded a bat. It thunked down on the side of the truck and the bike immediately fell behind again.

_We have to lose them_, Anna thought. And then, like a woman possessed, she had an idea.

She unbuckled her seat belt, met with an appalled "What are you doing? Belt up!"which she ignored. She reached into the back seat and dug into her bag, grabbing a few things, before sitting forward again, the pile of items in her lap. She began to wind down her window.

"Belt **up**!" Kristoff ordered again, more panicked this time, and she obeyed, partly to keep him happy, partly because it was sensible.

She continued to roll down the window. It had been unbelievably chilly inside the car but outside it was freezing, she could feel the sting of it on her cheeks straight away.

She bobbed her head out the window and squinted through the snowfall behind to see five motorbikes just behind them. Two of the riders were wielding bats. She quickly grabbed the first item that came to hand and chucked it. Hit. It landed directly in front of one of the bikes and the rider swerved to avoid it, plowing into a snowbank on the side of the road.

"Oo!" Anna winced. "I hope he's OK."

Kristoff glanced in his rear view mirror. His eyebrows raised and then he smiled. "He's OK. He's getting up already."

Anna threw a few more objects, her hair straightener, a couple of her textbooks. The riders managed to steer around them but after she chucked Ducky Duckling they must have decided it was more trouble than it was worth. Three of them slowed down and changed direction. One determined rider continued on though.

"Good going," Kristoff grinned. Anna beamed at his praise. "Now, hold on, while I lose this jerk."

He couldn't speed up any more, he was already going full throttle, but he swerved a little on the road, as if that would somehow confuse the biker. Suddenly he took a left turn up a gravelly path that wound into the woods. The biker realised a little too late and passed right by it.

"How did you know?" Anna asked.

"I grew up around here," Kristoff explained. And then after a moment, "Is he still following?"

Anna swivelled in her seat to look out the back window. There was nothing but darkness but, wait, a light suddenly swung into view and began chasing them up the hill.

"Yes," she said.

"Hold on." He leaned into it, pushing the truck forward with everything it had. The road was bumpy and they were thrown about inside. But so too, probably, was the biker.

A right turn and they were headed back down the hill toward the main road again. They landed on its smooth surface and picked up speed again. But only for a moment.

All of a sudden the world spun, the truck spun, Anna screamed, there was a large painful jolt and she found her face pressed into a soft but sturdy white pillow.

After a befuddling moment, she tried to raise her head. Her neck ached something fierce.

The loud purring of a motorbike could be heard outside. It hovered for a moment and then it was off, retreating quickly from the car crash.

* * *

_**Notes**_

.

So I know, from researching, that beef jerky is actually quite bad for dogs but up until they realised this a few years back it was quite a common treat, and I needed something easily obtainable for Sven to lust after. So roll with it! ;). Beef jerky it is.

.

Thanks for the review, follows and faves. Every one makes me smile!


	4. Picking Up the Pieces

.

**A Fable of Fidelities and Fresh Starts (featuring Facebook)**

**Chapter Four: Picking Up the Pieces**

~#~

"Kristoff?"

"Mmrrff."

"Are you alright?"

…

"Yes. Are you?"

"I think so. My neck hurts. What happened."

"We crashed."

"Yeah, I got that much."

Anna frantically pushed down the airbag that had sprung up in front of her, invading her personal space. She looked sideways at her companion. He was rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said timidly. "If we'd left in the morning like you wanted-"

"Sven!" Kristoff blurted out. With wide eyes, he twisted round to check on his dog. Anna turned too. Sven had been knocked off his seat, his bottom half sprawled on the floor, and he looked pissed but otherwise unhurt. "Are you alright buddy?"

Sven made a noise somewhere between a growl and a whimper.

"We'd better get you out of there," Kristoff said, immediately clicking his seat beat clasp and opening the door.

Anna hurriedly followed suit.

"What are we going to do?" she asked. Kristoff glared at her. "I mean, you, not we. Because why we? Why would you want to help me now? After everything?"

Kristoff said nothing, he pushed the driver's seat forward and helped Sven clamber out the back.

Anna sighed. Great. She was on her own again in the middle of nowhere. This had been an utter disaster. She pushed her chair forward and reached into the back to lug out her bag. She set the thing on the ground and pulled out the long handle and only then did she take in the scene around her.

They had crashed into a tree and the whole of the bonnet was caved in and smoking. Looking at the ground beneath she could see why. A thick layer of ice was coating the road. It must have rained before the flurry had began to fall.

She worked her shoulders and stretched her neck to try and work out the ache some and then she looked up the road. Not that she could see very far. The snow was far too heavy. But that was the way she had to go. She knew that much. She glanced at Kristoff. He was looking very sorry for himself, holding out a treat for his oblivious dog. The dog took a bite and ripped the jerky in two. Unthinkingly, Kristoff popped the other half in his mouth. Anna cringed in disgust.

She reached into her bag and found her wallet, fingering out one of her business cards.

"I really am sorry," she tried again. "And I'll pay for any repairs. You can call me on this number. It's the least I can do." She held up the card between her fingers. "Here. I'll just..." She tried to stretch her arm over the bed of the pickup offering her card. He didn't move to reach for it. She gave up. "I'll just leave it here then." She placed it on the passenger seat and shut the door. "Thanks for everything. And I'm sorry. Again."

He still didn't speak. Anna zipped up her bag, grabbed the handle and started on her long march into the unknown.

The snow fell fast and thick. It landed in her eyes and her lashes worked overtime to keep any semblance of vision. The air was so cold, she could feel it in her lungs with every breath, and the hill was so steep she could already feel her muscles working after only a few steps.

"Wait."

Anna's ears pricked up, and her hopes with it. She turned quickly, shielding her face from the snow storm. Kristoff emerged through the white, a rucksack on his shoulder, Sven trotting along behind him.

"You're coming?" she asked happily.

"What, are you going to walk all the way to the North Mountain in a snow storm in the dead of night?" he asked incredulously. She was pleased to see his spark of sarcasm and amusement had returned. "There's an inn just off the road up here. We can get a couple of rooms tonight and head to my parent's place in the morning. It's not too far. They'll be able to help."

Anna exhaled a laugh, as raw and untarnished as the snow that fell around them. She wanted to hug him, she was so relieved. But instead she adopted an air of _but-of-course._

"Come on then. Which way?" She pointed up the road. "This way?"

He took her finger and directed it into the trees.

"More like this way," he said.

"Oh," she said. Then she grabbed the handle of her bag once more and started marching into the woods confidently, as if she didn't need his help at all really.

~#~

The inn appeared: a great, old, stone miracle in the middle of the woods. It was beautiful really, something Anna would have been able to appreciate more if she hadn't been slowly freezing to death.

She burst through the door, snow shedding off her coat into a puddle on the floor.

"I need to make a call," Kristoff mumbled, before heading off towards the corner of the lobby where three payphones mounted the wall in a row, Sven padding wetly after him.

Anna took in the grand lobby, all warm and colourful as it was. Rich red and gold patterned the walls and the floor was cherry wood with plush, red carpets. A curvaceous middle-aged blonde woman sat behind the counter. She eyed Anna with interest more than hostility and folded away her magazine.

"Welcome," she said. "Hell of a storm out there, eh? Are you looking for rooms?"

"Yes," Anna said, approaching the counter. "Please. We need two if you have them."

"We have two rooms," the woman said with a nod, looking down at a computer screen, fingers tapping away. Anna clocked the name on her badge said Maddie. "But one of them's the honeymoon suite. It'll cost you $1450 for the night."

Fourteen fifty?! For one night? Her father did pay for her credit card, but that didn't mean it wasn't still excessive. _Money that you spend wastefully, _she could hear him in the corner of her mind. _Is money that could have been re-purposed later for something you __**actually **__need._

Maddie must have seen the apprehension on her face because she continued. "The other room's a twin. If you don't mind sharing..." The woman's eyes drifted over to the corner of the room where Kristoff was holding the phone up to his ear, not so much chatting as he was listening, nodding, trying to input something but failing and nodding again. "I'm afraid we don't have more. A lot of folk have stopped here tonight, caught out by the weather."

"That's OK," Anna said quickly. "We'll just take the twin." He was hardly a complete stranger, not now they'd shared a near death experience and everything, and at least there were two beds.

"That'll be $175 then dear," Maddie said with a smile.

Anna nodded and whipped out her credit card, slotting it into the machine.

The transaction done, the key card in her hand, Anna leant back against the counter and waited. And waited.

Finally Kristoff was done with his call and he hung up the receiver with a heavy thunk. He wiped his hand tiredly over his eyes, just like he had done after the crash and headed in her direction.

"Who were you talking to?" Anna asked.

Sven raced ahead of his owner and nuzzled against Anna's leg. Anna giggled and crouched down to pet him. Looking back up at Kristoff, she found he was watching the two of them with a smile that was almost affectionate. Anna felt herself blush.

"Oh," he started, catching her looking at him looking. "Yeah. That was my mom. We can go there tomorrow. It's not a problem. I'm sure we can even borrow a car or something."

"Thank goodness," Anna said, her smile bright. She stood up again with one last scratch behind Sven's ear. "Here." She handed Kristoff the room key. "I got us a room."

"**Just** the one-?" he started to ask but-

"Dog's gonna be fifty dollars extra," Maddie interrupted, eyeing Sven warily. From their open-mouthed, startled looks, the woman shrugged. "Policy. It's in case they make a mess and such. Or you could put him in the kennels out back? No charge for that."

Sven whimpered. Kristoff gave Anna a look, his eyes beseeching. Anna sighed.

"Fine," she conceded, pulling out her credit card once more.

~#~

"Yes! Finally!" Anna exclaimed, bouncing with joy.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Kristoff asked in disbelief, perched on his bed with Sven's head drooling over his knees.

Anna gave him a withering look from her perch up upon her own bed, her hand holding her phone stretched out and waving around in the air. "Getting signal of course."

Her phone beeped.

Anna whooped.

Her fingers flew across the screen of her phone until she got to the text message.

_Everything's under control here. Hope you're safe. Love you. H x_

"Aww," Anna simpered, her eyes honey dewed. She quickly text back.

_Half way there. Staying at an inn. All's well but it's been a bit crazy. Will tell you when I get back. Love you too. A xxx_

She flopped down onto the bed grinning, her legs crossed under her and her phone clutched to her chest like a loved one.

"Is that Hans?" Kristoff asked with mockery and a sly smile.

"Yes," Anna said defensively. Why was that funny to him? He sure knew how to ruin a girl's good mood. Getting phone signal was the best thing to happen to her all day. Now if only...

"Oo, do you think they have wifi?" she asked suddenly, jumping off her bed and running to the desk to check through the information pamphlets. "Yes! They do!"

She quickly attacked her bag, pulling out clothes and the couple of textbooks that remained until she found her iPad.

Finger's flew once more. She punched in the security code and accessed the inn's hotspot and she was on. _Yes! _She checked her email first. Only a message from her dad, to which she replied to assure that she was ok and to inform him that she'd taken a room at an inn and she hoped it was ok that she'd put it on his credit card. Then she checked Facebook. She had three messages there, from classmates she'd texted before she left asking if they could take notes for her. All said they would, Gerda went into detail about all she'd missed that afternoon. She checked Elsa's page next but, as ever, it was blank. No updates at all. Just that same profile picture she'd had up for two years and nothing else. She typed a message on her wall, asking if she was okay then she reviewed her own news feed idly for a few minutes, liking a post here, a post there.

"Hey," she said, looking up at Kristoff. "What's your surname?"

"Bjorgman," he said, from his crouched position by his bag. He narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"I'm going to friend request you," she said, her fingers automatically tapping to search for his name. "Now, Bjorgman. How do you spell it? Is it B **Y **or B-"

"Don't bother," he said abruptly, pulling out some clothes from his pack and standing up. "I'm not on Facebook."

"You're not-" Anna blinked. Seriously. What was with this guy? Did he even live in the 21st century? "Why not?"

"Don't really see the point," he said heading to the bathroom door. She noticed once more how he seemed to fill the door frame. Funny really, he didn't seem all that tall when he was standing next to her. Maybe he slouched? That winter coat probably bulked him up a bit as well. "I'm going to get ready for bed. You should too. It's late."

Anna rolled her eyes and lay back on her bed iPad still in hand. She looked over at Sven.

"Does he nag **you** this much too?" she asked the dog.

Sven just raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

It seemed like no time had passed, but then playing Candy Crush did that to you, when a knock came from the bathroom door.

"Are you decent?"

"Yes," Anna called, sitting up as Kristoff entered the room once more. _You look _nice, she very nearly said but she bit her tongue because _Inappropriate! _He did though. He looked utterly different. Without his coat on, Anna could see that it hadn't really bulked him up all that much. His arms were thick with muscle filling out the sleeves of his pale blue t-shirt, his chest was broad, and his neck tapered to his shoulders in a very manly kind of way. His hair looked nice too. The removal of the hat had left it messy in a good way. Kind of ruffled and...sexy.

"You're not changed!" Kristoff said, exasperated. He shooed Sven off of his bed and sat down heavily.

"I was waiting for **you** to get out of the bathroom!" Anna bristled. Whether or not he looked nice and very huggable and strong was completely irrelevant. He was not Hans, and whatever would Hans think if he knew she was looking at another man this way? A man she was sharing a room with none the less.

She quickly averted her eyes, her brow furrowed in faux anger to hide her embarrassment, grabbed her own nightwear and wash bag and stamped into the bathroom. She swore she could hear him sigh audibly in frustration when she slammed the door.

She took longer than necessary to get herself ready: brush her teeth, hair, put on her jammies. She was hoping that Kristoff might be asleep by the time she came out, and he seemed to be. The lights were off, all but the dim lamp on her bedside table, and he was under the covers rolled to one side facing away from her bed.

She tiptoed to her own bed and climbed in. She thought about going on the internet again, while she could, but then common sense won and she figured it had been a long enough day.

She switched off the lamp and snuggled into her bed. She wished she had Ducky with her. She didn't like sleeping alone, but she had thrown her cuddly toy out of a moving vehicle. She pouted in the darkness and closed her eyes, holding her arms close to her chest as a meagre replacement for something or someone to hold.

"Goodnight Anna." Kristoff's voice was soft and unexpected enough for her eyes to open again.

"Goodnight Kristoff," she returned.

As she fell asleep, she thought about the text message she'd received from Hans, but it was only mostly responsible for the smile on her face.

~#~

"You're checking Facebook again?" Kristoff's indignation was starting to get irritating. She'd only checked it twice this morning for crying out loud. Once when she woke up, and once when he was in the shower. And she needed to keep checking Elsa's page in case of any updates.

"Yes," she said. "Now hush. I can do it quicker without you bothering me."

"OK, but we only have half an hour until they stop serving breakfast. Unless you want to wait until we get to my folks'?"

"No, no, I'm com- Oh!" Her eyes went wide, and a grin started to spread across her face.

"What is it?" he walked behind where she sat on the bed and bent down to look over her shoulder. He smelled fresh from the shower and it made Anna uncomfortable for some reason. It was preferable when he was all gross and smelt like wet dog.

"Look," she pointed, focusing on her iPad with every molecule of her being and not on **him.** "She's got a message. And a new friend. She only had two before. Me and Olaf. But now there's three. Nicoline Laska."

"I had a great time last night," Kristoff read. "Would love to see you again. The Ice Palace on Tuesday?"

"What's The Ice Palace?" Anna asked, making the mistake of turning her head to him. He was closer than she'd realised and their eyes locked for a moment before he stood up abruptly, dropping his gaze and grabbing his bag.

"It's a cocktail bar," he said, his voice gruffer than usual. "Come on, let's eat and check out. We've got a long walk ahead of us."

"OK, OK," Anna said. Out of habit she hit the Home tab on Facebook and it brought up her news feed. A photograph blinked to life. Classmates from college at a party. Not just any party. That was her apartment! _What?! It can't be. It can't be._ She pressed on the gallery button to bring up all the photos Kristina from Art History 101 had posted and it was clearly obvious. It **was** her apartment. Hans had hosted a party in her apartment last night.

"Anna!"

"O**kay!"** she yelled. She turned off the iPad and slid it into her bag, zipped it up and followed man and dog to the elevator.

~#~

_Why would he do that?_

Anna pushed her eggs around the plate. She didn't have much of an appetite but as someone kept reminding her she needed to eat because they had a long walk ahead of them so occasionally she'd place a forkful in her mouth unenthusiastically.

_Why would he invite a bunch of people to my place for a party and not even ask my permission?_

"Are you alright?" Kristoff asked. She glanced up. He looked genuinely concerned and she wished she were better at hiding her feelings. More like Elsa.

"I'm fine," she said bluntly, taking a sip of orange juice so she wouldn't have to deal with his unwanted worry. He was still looking at her. She knew it but she didn't make eye contact.

_It __**is**__ his apartment too now technically. So he's only lived there for three days. It's good that he feels comfortable. Right?_

"Is it your sister?" he prodded after a moment.

_No,_ she thought. But actually, now he came to mention it...

"Why didn't she message me back?"

"Maybe she didn't see **your** message?" Kristoff shrugged, turning back to his bacon seemingly happy now that he'd got to the root of her uncharacteristic quietness.

Anna frowned and thought hard. _Maybe, but-_

"She was on Facebook. She accepted that girl's friend request. So she must have seen my message too." It was a bitter pill to swallow but not an unfamiliar one. "She's ignoring me." She hated how her voice sounded, all small and self-pitying.

"She's probably just busy," Kristoff suggested. Anna couldn't help but smile at his attempt to coddle her but they both knew that it was bull.

"Well," she said, forcing a brightness into her voice. "She won't be able to ignore me when I turn up on her doorstep will she?"

Kristoff laughed. He held his last strip of bacon out for Sven who chomped off half of it and, just as he had on the road side, he threw the other half straight in his own mouth.

"Eww," Anna squealed. "Why do you do that?"

He raised his eyebrows, completely clueless.

"What?" he asked, around a mouth full of half chewed meat.

Anna just twisted her mouth disagreeably in reply.

"You finished?" He indicated her almost empty plate of cold scrambled eggs.

"Sure." She pushed her plate away and stood up.

She exited the emptying dining room, bright with light filtering through conservatory windows, into the luxurious lobby from the night before. Outside the snow had calmed, but it was still falling steadily, so Anna took her coat, which was folded over one arm, and shrugged it on.

"Ugh," she muttered to herself, lifting the fur-trimmed hood over her head. "I hate this coat. It's too big for me."

"I think you look cute," Kristoff said, tugging playfully on one of her copper plaits.

She jumped, she hadn't realised he was there. She thought he'd been trailing behind with Sven.

"Like an eskimo."

_Cute? What does he mean by __**that?**__ Is he flirting with me? Why would he do that? He knows I have a boyfriend! Awkward much?! And if he wanted to flirt, why didn't he last night? He had plenty of opportunity._

All these thoughts flew through her head in but a second before she raised her eyes to find him shrugging into his own bulky coat, his lopsided smile perfectly charming but completely unassuming. He shifted his rucksack on his shoulder and petted Sven and slipped out the door.

_Of course he wasn't flirting_, she thought, only staring after him for a moment before she hurried to catch up. _He was just being nice._

She felt a bit of an idiot being so presumptuous, and that other feeling was definitely **not** disappointment.

As they started their wordless trek into the snowy landscape, the thumbnail photos from that party flickered behind her eyelids like x-rays. One in particular haunted her, what had seemed for the brief glimmer she'd gotten, to be a selfie of Hans and a dark haired girl.

.

.

_**Notes**_

So finally introducing the Facebook element of my Facebook fic :-P. Got there in the end!

.

Using the classic fanfiction trope of _Oh no! Our lead characters have to share a bedroom! What an "unfortunate" turnabout!_ It's a classic for a reason… :-P

.

Thanks again for all the faves and follows. Hope your enjoying the trip. :-)


	5. Odd Encounters

.

**A Fable of Fidelities and Fresh Starts (featuring Facebook)**

**Chapter Five: Odd Encounters**

~#~

The snow was falling, the temperature was freezing, but it was a damn sight less apocalyptic than it had been had the previous night, giving Anna the time to appreciate just how her sneakers allowed the snow to seep through to her socks, and how her fingers were so numb from cold it was edging on painful.

It was perfectly manageable though, in fact, she even quite liked it. It reminded her of childhood winters in Arendelle with her sister, before things had gone weird.

"Have you ever made a snow angel?" she asked, breaking the silence. And it **was** silent. Even though they had entered into a small village, the streets were still empty. In fact the only person they had seen since leaving the hotel was the man who ran the newsagents when they had popped in to buy more beef jerky. Every step Anna took resonated, crunching and cracking and squeaking beneath her uncomfortably wet feet.

"Sure," said Kristoff "Why?"

"Oh, we used to make them all the time, me and Elsa. Well, not all the time, cause, yeah, that would be difficult and kind of odd but when it snowed, y'know? Do you want to make one now?"

Kristoff stopped and twisted around to give her a wry look, all raised eyebrows and sardonic smirk. "Now?"

"Sure, why not?" she said, dragging along her suitcase with both hands to get through a particularly stubborn bank of snow.

He chuckled. "Well, because: one, we're in the middle of a high street and; two, we've got another hour to go and I don't really fancy walking in wet clothes, do you?"

She huffed. _Well, if you're going to throw common sense at me._

She caught up with him after a fair bit more labour.

"Here," he said, holding out a hand. "Let me take that for you."

"No," she argued. "I'm fine. I've got it."

"Well, clearly," he said, without a hint of mockery. "But I can take it for a bit, give you a break. I've only got this little rucksack. I don't mind. Honestly."

Anna let go of the handle and stood up straight, the feeling of her muscles and joints stretching out euphoric.

"OK, thanks," she acquiesced, with a small smile. "I wish I'd packed light like you. I thought I **was** packing light." Obviously not though. What could he even fit in that little bag? Just a couple of changes of clothes and-

"Hey, didn't you have a guitar?" she asked, the memory of him playing it and singing in the car park of Oaken's hitting her like a hammer.

"Uh, oh yeah," he said, matter-of-factly. He carried on walking and even with the extra burden of Anna's things, she had to hurry to keep up. "The neck snapped in the crash."

"Oh my God!" Anna's cold, raw, pink hands flew to her mouth. "I'm so sorry!"

"Stop apologising," he said shortly. "It wasn't your fault those idiots chased us. And it's only a guitar. It's not the end of the world."

"Still. If-"

"I said stop apologising. There's nothing we can do about it now. There's no point dwelling on it! OK?"

Anna's mouth slammed shut. He hadn't been that terse with her before and she didn't know how to respond. She opted for silence. He seemed to like **that** so much.

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

Silence was dull.

"I've got a question."

"Of course you do."

"Not that I want to seem ungrateful or anything but why couldn't your parents come and pick us up last night?"

"Ah, yes, well, I didn't want to worry them too much. They're a little on the older side. Ma doesn't even drive and Pa goes to bed at, like, nine o'clock most nights so..."

"How old **are** they?" Anna asked, knowing a second afterwards that it was very rude but it was too late by then.

"In their seventies," Kristoff said.

"In their seventies?!" Anna exclaimed. "So...your mum was, like, fifty when she had you?! That's amazing."

Kristoff shifted his rucksack and resumed walking, dragging Anna's suitcase and not looking back at her.

"I guess it would have been," he mused drolly. "But, she's not my birth mother. They adopted me. When my parents died."

…

"Oh."

Anna was at a loss for words for once. She didn't like it.

"You don't have to feel uncomfortable about it," he simpered. "I'm not."

...

"How old were you?" she asked after a minute.

"Eight."

"Do you remember your parents?" Again, she regretted the intrusive question an instant after she'd asked it, but he didn't seem to mind.

"A little. My mom had blonde hair and she used to bake fresh bread at the weekends. She always smelled nice. My dad was a farmer. I remember him being like a giant. He used to let me ride on his shoulders when we walked into town. I could see the whole world from up there... He probably wasn't any taller than I am now though."

_How did they die?_ The question was on the tip of her tongue, but Anna wasn't so insensitive to actually ask it.

"That's some nice memories," she said instead.

"Yeah," he agreed.

There was silence again and this time it was Kristoff that felt the need to fill it.

"Their farm wasn't too far from here. That's how my parents, my adoptive parents, knew them. They've got a farm too. When it happened, they petitioned to take me in. I don't know where I would have ended up if they hadn't."

Anna could have offered him comfort or platitudes but one piece of information was sticking out.

"Your parents own a farm?"

Kristoff grinned at her. "Yep. Plenty of room for snow angels **there.**"

Anna grinned back.

~#~

They turned off the high street onto a more rural road and it was half way up they saw another human.

Sitting at a bus stop was a little man dressed all in white, huddled into a ball to keep warm.

"Morning," Anna chirped when they were close enough.

The man raised his head up out of the comfort of his scarf. "Hello," he replied, far too cheerful for **this** weather.

Anna stopped in her tracks, Kristoff only noticing after a moment and calling Sven to heel.

"Olaf?" she asked, mouth agape. She hadn't seen him in ten years but he was instantly recognisable from his Facebook picture. A picture she saw everyday, with the amount he spammed her news feed with inane quizzes, Hay Day updates and pictures of cute animals wearing human clothes. His skin was as pale as it had been when they were children. His buzz cut bleached blonde hair was covered by a trapper hat but his eyebrows were thin and black. His nose was long and pointed with a prominent bump in the bridge. His was not a face you could easily forget.

He smiled amiably and jumped up from his perch on the bench. "Yes, I'm Olaf. And you are?"

"Olaf, it's me! It's Anna!"

The man's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Anna?" And then his smile widened to a boundless grin. His front teeth were overly large and gave him an easily likeable and kind of goofy air. Anna couldn't help but laugh happily as he bowled into her with a bear hug.

She glanced at Kristoff over Olaf's shoulder, who was just staring, looking for all the world like a dictionary definition of a man who had no idea **what** was going on.

"This is Olaf," she explained to him.

"I realised," he said dryly.

"We were childhood friends," she added. Olaf pulled back and grasped hold of her arms, his head bobbing as he studied her with all the interest of a kitten with a ball of yarn.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Did Elsa send you?"

"Elsa? No. Why? Have you seen her?"

"She sent me a message, asked me to meet her at this diner down the road, so I took the bus, but with the storm and everything I didn't get here until last night and then I didn't want to leave in case she came. But this morning I figured she must have moved on already so I decided to get the bus home again but then I ran into you!"

"Dear god, there's two of them," Kristoff muttered under his breath. Anna shot him a look, before returning her full attention back to her old friend.

"So, you were waiting in a diner all night?" she asked, astonished.

Olaf shrugged. "They kept bringing me hot chocolate. And then I fell asleep. I didn't want to miss her. She seemed upset."

"Upset?" It was like a punch to Anna's stomach. "Why? How? What did she say?"

"Oh. Well, let me think... My phone's run out of battery so I can't show you, but it said something about how she didn't know who else to call. She was going away, could I meet her? She needed someone."

_Someone. But not me._

"So of course I got on a bus straight away, but, like I said, there were problems and it took me hours! I feel bad. If I could have gotten here sooner..."

"No Olaf, it's not your fault. She should have waited for you."

Olaf contemplated that for a moment. "Yes, she probably should have," he agreed nodding, but without contempt.

"What are you doing now?" Anna asked. "Are you going home?"

"Well, yes, I was going to, but I've been waiting here for ever and ever. I don't think the buses are running today."

"They're probably not," Kristoff interceded. "In this weather. You should come with us."

Anna was surprised. She didn't expect he would offer to take a stranger under his wing as well. _Well, technically __**I'm**__ a stranger aren't I?_

"Is that OK?" she asked the taller man, enthusiastically.

"Where are you going?" Olaf queried, weighing his options up. His very limited options.

"We're going to find Elsa."

Olaf grinned and snatched up his satchel, no more convincing necessary.

~#~

The driveway leading up to the rustic old wooden farmhouse was wide and long and could easily fit eight cars. There were actually three sitting there already.

"I thought you said your mom didn't drive," Anna pointed out.

"She doesn't," Kristoff said wearily. "They're my cousins'. Look," he said, stopping and holding his arms out to indicate they do the same. "I should probably warn you before we go inside." Anna stopped dead, her eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. Olaf just grinned. He seemed to do that a lot.

"I don't want to scare you or anything, but, my family, they can be a little inappropriate and..." he groaned, his shoulders slumping, "...loud. Very loud." He laughed, wiping a hand over his eyes. "They're also stubborn at times. And a little overbearing and...**different**, really, really different and...well, they're fine though, they mean well-"

"Kristoff!" Anna interrupted, the smile tugging at the corner of her mouth born from nothing but amusement at his endearing babbling. "They sound wonderful."

"OK then," he said. His eyes narrowed a little. "Just don't say I didn't warn you."

He stepped up onto the porch and swung the door open with a creak, Sven jumping around his heels and barking.

"I'm back guys," he called out.

Anna shared a smile with Olaf and they followed after. The warmth from inside hit them like a brick wall before they'd even stepped over the threshold.

"Kristoff's home!" a woman squealed from one of the back rooms. A second later a short, round, grey-haired woman burst into the corridor, much more energetic than you would have expected for someone her age. She ran straight to Kristoff and threw her arms around him. Kristoff hugged her back, with a tolerant smile.

"Hi Ma."

"Kristoff dear, didn't I tell you to get a hair cut? Why didn't you get a hair cut? Now take your clothes off-" She was pulling at his coat. Anna's heart jumped, suddenly realising that beneath the woman's robe, she was completely bare and the robe wasn't even closed.

"Mom, no! I am not taking my clothes off."

Before she knew it, over a dozen more faces filled the corridor, children filing down the stairs, two older gentleman and six middle-aged men and women in the doorways.

And everyone of them was naked.

"Hello son."

"Hi Dad," Kristoff addressed one of the older men, also short and round. Actually, now that she looked, even while trying not to **look**, they were pretty much all short and round. Kristoff towered above them all. Even **Anna** was taller. Olaf not by so much.

"Your cousin Paul's bringing his tow truck," his dad said.

"Oh that's great-"

"Tch, tch, tch," Kristoff's mom interrupted, waving her hands in the air. "You can talk cars later. What's important is Kristoff's brought a girl home!"

She was practically giddy with delight and Anna's cheeks burned aflame as she realised that **she** was "the girl".

"Oh," she started to say but getting a word in edgeways was going to be a problem.

"Let me look at you dear!" Anna's jaw was grabbed in plump fingers, her head angled down to the older woman. Anna's eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the robe flapping open to reveal her paunchy tummy and saggy breasts. She turned panicked eyes to Kristoff for intervention but he was just laughing. "Yes, yes, yes, very pretty, young, lovely big blue eyes, cute little nose." Her lip was pulled down. "Strong teeth." _Like a horse?!_ "Yes, she'll do nicely for our Kristoff."

Anna's face was suddenly free again. "Urr, no, waitwaitwait."

"You've got the wrong idea," Kristoff jumped in, his words overlapping with Anna's and he wasn't laughing any more. "That's not why I brought her here."

Kristoff's mom looked confused, eyes darting between him and her. "What's the issue dear?" she finally addressed Anna. She stepped protectively to Kristoff's side. "Why are you holding back from such a man?"

"Ur, oh, no, it's not-" Anna stammered. How could you reject someone to their mother with them standing right there?

"I know he walks kind of funny, and he's a little dour, and he's so tall, and his feet are a bit large, and he smells somewhat strange but that's just because of the dog. Oh and I know that he's a bit obsessed with that dog and-"

"Mom," Kristoff interrupted wearily. Anna giggled, the surrealism of being surrounded by a horde of nudists while one of them was making a cack-handed job of pimping out her son to her was mind-warpingly amusing.

"Shushushush," his mother frittered, her hand batting away his protestations. "But he's a sweet fella underneath all that and he'd treat you well, so well, wouldn't you Kristoff?"

He didn't say anything, just squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head like it would make the whole thing just go away.

Anna glanced at Olaf to share her amusement, but the little man was distracted by some naked children grasping at him for his attention.

"Kristoff!"

His eyes flew open. "She's living with someone else, OK!?" he exploded. "God, Ma, I only met her yesterday. I'm just giving her a lift to the North Mountain is all."

His mother blinked. Disappointment seemed to cover her like a shroud and Anna felt bad for her. She almost wanted to assure her that, yes, of course the son she doted after was a catch and if she was single, sure, of course she'd be interested. But she didn't.

"But we had a car crash, so I just need to get sorted and then if we could borrow a ride we'll get moving again," he finished, his voice softening apologetically from the harshness of his outburst. He placed a large hand tenderly on the woman's shoulder.

"Of course dear," his mother said softly, a little sadly. "But you must stay for dinner." She turned her head to look over her shoulder at Anna. "Both of you."

Anna glanced meaningfully at Olaf. Kristoff's mom followed her line of sight.

"You brought a **boy** home too?" She tilted her head with interest, eyes suddenly twinkling again. "Are **you** single?"

~#~

Anna never usually was one for solace. She liked being surrounded by people. Too much of her life she had spent alone. But now, she was glad of it. The study was cosy and cluttered. Kristoff's dad had shown her up to the room at the very top of the three story farmhouse, and had swept papers and mould-filled cups aside to allow her access to the antique PC.

"Thank you Mr Bjorgman," Anna had said with as much politeness and normalcy as she could muster with the man's flesh and hair and rich, sweaty smell so close.

The man had smiled at her genuinely, fully, "You're welcome dear," and left her to it.

The PC had clunked and whirred to life, taking forever to start up and when it did it took her a moment to figure out how to navigate Windows 97. She never knew people still used dial up but it worked well enough, if slowly.

The distant sounds of laughter, adult and child alike, drifting up the stairs was her background accompaniment as she loaded Facebook.

_Kristina Gunnersen _she typed into the search engine, ignoring the notification alert at the top of the screen, and waited not very patiently, her fingers tapping on the desk, while her classmate's profile loaded up.

They were gone.

Anna blinked and frowned and refreshed the page and frowned deeper.

All the photos had been removed.

_Am I crazy? _Was she even sure she had seen what she thought she had seen? _Yes! They were there. There was your apartment, and your kitchen and Hans and some girl._

Why had Kristina taken the photos down?

A frustrated growl was building in her throat but she swallowed it. Distraction, distraction was key.

_Elsa Queen _she typed into the search engine.

Elsa's page had nothing new. _Wait… _That wasn't strictly true. Someone had liked Nicoline's post. Anna clicked on the small thumbs up graphic to discover that that someone was Elsa. But she still hadn't responded to Anna's message.

She stared at the barren page. Only two posts on its wall, only three friends: her own smiling face, a photo taken only last week by Hans at the karaoke bar; Olaf with a wink and a thumbs up; and this girl Nicoline. She was pretty, with angular features, short brown hair and a chaste smile warmer than Elsa's. She wished she could go onto this Nicoline's page, and view her posts and pictures but she'd have to friend request her first and she was worried that would tick Elsa off. Like, it would be an invasion of her privacy somehow.

…

She tried not to think what she was thinking.

_You can't stalk Elsa's friend but…_

_No. It's a breach of trust._

She turned her attention to the notification at the top of the screen and clicked on it.

She had been tagged in one of Hans' photos.

_From the party?_

It took forever to load, revealing itself bit by bit to be a picture of him looking forlorn with one of her pot plants on his lap sitting on her sofa.

_Our sofa._

The photo was labelled: _The place feels empty without you. xxx_

It was a sweet gesture. _See, he __**is**__ thinking about you._

But the sentiment was nulled by the one thought that Anna couldn't get out of her head: _Who took the photo?_

It wasn't a selfie. Someone else was there. In her apartment.

_Our apartment._

…

_Do it._

No.

_He'll never know._

It's a breach of trust.

_So? He let a million people into your apartment without your knowledge. __**That's**__ a breach a trust._

Anna folded and clicked on the search engine bar before she could talk herself out of it.

_Hans Sutherland._

There was nothing new on his page. No new photos, except for the one with the pot plant. No new posts even. It was like he'd ceased to exist since she'd been gone.

Her phone beeped. Anna jumped, and her heart with it. She hadn't even checked it, assuming that there wouldn't be signal all the way out here at the remote farm.

She pulled the phone out of her pocket.

_Hope you're still safe. Where are you? When are you getting back? I miss you. H x_

Anna stared at the message blankly for minutes on end. It was like he knew she was spying on him. She felt too numb to even respond, but eventually she forced her fingers to type a reply.

_Safe. I'm up in the mountains. Probably won't be back for another couple of days._

She looked at the screen. She wanted to write, _Behave yourself._ Or, _Did I hear there was a party?_ But she didn't. _Miss you too. xx_

She pressed send and pocketed the phone again, turning eyes back to the screen and Hans' pouting face.

* * *

**_Notes_**

No notes for this one but, of course, I would like to thank anyone who has taken the time to read, follow, face and review! Hope you're continuing to enjoy Anna's journey.

Oh and, of course, let's take a moment out of our day to squeal with excitement about Frozen Fever! Best. News. Ever.


	6. A Quick Break With the Bjorgmans

.

**A Fable of Fidelities and Fresh Starts (featuring Facebook)**

**Chapter Six: A Quick Break with the Bjorgmans**

~#~

_Knock knock._

"Anna? … Do you want to build a snowman? Hey, who's that?"

Anna jumped and immediately pressed the minimise button to clear the screen of Hans' photo. She swivelled in her chair.

"Hey Olaf," she replied breezily, with a casual smile to match. "Oh, that? It's nobody."

"OK," he shrugged nonchalantly, his buck teeth sitting over his bottom lip adorably. "So, **do **you wanna build a snowman? Doug and the kids are outside and I'm going out there too and I thought maybe you'd like to come. Remember that winter you, me and Elsa built the snowman in your back yard? It was huge!"

Anna did remember. It was the first time they'd met Olaf, this odd little boy who'd just wandered into their garden so enthusiastic and straightforward that it had been impossible **not** to befriend him.

"That sounds fun," she said. "Let me just close everything down and I'll be there in a minute."

"OK," he said again, but grinning with excitement this time.

~#~

Snug in her parka once more, and with the snow storm having calmed to very tolerable levels (drifting gently and prettily through the air), Anna was having a blast.

Kristoff's cousin Doug and his partner Crystal were energetic and fun, hurling snowballs at their pre-teen children. The kids didn't hesitate to retaliate. It was pandemonium, and Anna loved it!

"We need a carrot," Olaf said, patting the snow down on top of the little snowman's head, its face incomplete with pebbles for eyes and a damp twig for a mouth.

Anna had her hands warmly nestled in her pockets, her fingers absent-mindedly playing with something.

"Oo!" she exclaimed, withdrawing the beef jerky. "Will this work?"

Olaf grinned and shoved the meat product into the centre of the snowman's face. He grinned. "Perfect!"

Anna laughed. It was far from "perfect" but it looked quite funny.

An excitable barking noise drew her eyes up to find Sven bounding across the war zone of flying snowballs towards them. His tongue was lolling and his eyes were fixed intently on the snowman.

"No, no, no," Anna said, moving to get in the dog's way. Sven crashed right into her and knocked her down into the snow. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him back. Olaf was tugging back on the dog's collar. "No, Sven!" It successfully distracted him from the beef jerky anyway, and suddenly he was far more interested with wrestling around with the spirited young woman.

A car door slammed shut followed by crunching footsteps and then: "What's going on?"

Anna raised her head from the ground, giggling as she pushed Sven back who was enthusiastically licking the pinned woman's face.

"You were gone a long time," she said genially.

"Took a while to fix the pick-up to Paul's tow truck," Kristoff said. Paul, a dumpy balding man layered with a thick woollen sweater and jeans, smiled at Anna and walked on past into the farmhouse.

Sven sprung over to his owner, effectively freeing Anna and allowing her to sit up. She shook out the snow where it had collected in her hood.

"Having fun?" Kristoff asked, with a glint in his eye.

"We built a snowman!" Olaf announced, charmingly proud of this accomplishment despite his 18 years.

"I can see that," Kristoff said with a smile. "OK, well, I'm going to go inside and get warm. I'll see you in a little while."

"Don't you want to play?" Anna asked with a pout, her fingers already rolling the snow at her side.

Kristoff had already started walking away but he paused at that.

"Come on," Anna pleaded.

"Well…" he said, watching her carefully, the temptation was clear in his eyes. "I suppose-"

Anna hurled the snowball she'd created and it hit him square in the cheek. Olaf burst out laughing, his skinny fingers pressed against his mouth in delight. Kristoff narrowed his eyes at her but for a moment.

"Now you've asked for it," he said, reaching down to scoop up an armful of snow even as he ran in her direction. Anna laughed hysterically, scrambling up out of the snow and away from him.

~#~

_Dressing-up for dinner_ was not unusual in their house, Kristoff had said. Anna had never heard of such a thing. They had never really had any visitors to speak of when she was growing up, and never bothered with such formality with it just being the four of them. She did know that her parents sometimes dressed up when they went out, but that was for the benefit of other people. Important people. Not for the family.

"They like to make an effort," Kristoff had told her. "When they've got company. They're not completely unaware of their...eccentricities you know."

Anna had smiled. It had kind of seemed that they were. But she was glad they weren't going to sit down for dinner naked. It seemed a bit...unhygienic.

"I've got just the thing for you, my dear," Kristoff's mom had gushed (already dressed out of her robe into a flowing, floor-length cotton dress with a bold flower print), dragging the younger woman up the stairs into the master bedroom. "I made it when I was young and a lot slimmer than I am now. It should fit you just the trick." She had squealed in jubilation when Anna had put the dress on and rustled around to locate the matching flower headband.

So that was how Anna found herself decked in a rather lovely 60s style knitted white dress, the gaping knitwear lined by a satiny under-dress. It did fit her but, due to her height, it only reached mid-thigh where it had probably been knee length on Mrs Bjorgman. Still, she liked the sleeves that widened out at the wrists and the way they flapped around when she moved her arms.

She stepped down the stairs tentatively, wondering where everyone else was.

A toilet flushed and Kristoff's uncle emerged, zipping up his fly.

"Oh, hello dear," he smiled. "Don't you look lovely."

She returned his smile, self-consciously, and tugged on her braids. "Where is everyone?"

"We're all in the dining room. I'll take you through."

Anna followed Mr Bjorgman through the living room (spacious, but still cosy with its clutter of throw rugs and baskets of crafts) and through an archway where a massive table was surrounded by all the family, practically sitting on top of each other they were packed in so tight.

"Look who I found!"

All eyes turned to the doorway. There was a minute pause, Anna could almost **hear** them blink and then it exploded in a cacophony of noise, all directed at her.

"Oh Anna, you're gorgeous! Is that one of yours Bulda?"

"You look like Patti Boyd!"

"Nana, is Anna a princess?"

"Come and sit next to me! I saved you a seat!"

"I really like the way you wear your hair. So simple, not too elaborate. You'll have to show me how you make your plaits so neat!"

She was herded into a free chair between a couple of teenage kids, only a few years younger than her.

She scanned the crowd, looking to find her friends and she caught Kristoff's eye across the table. He was grinning stupidly at her, and she automatically pulled on her braids self-consciously again before she took in his whole ensemble. With a matching grey checked waistcoat and pants and a thick striped white and navy shirt underneath, his smart outfit was as dorky as his smile. _Adorable, _Anna giggled.

"Anna, Anna!" Olaf called for her.

She found him squashed between two of the female middle aged cousins. He was dressed in a bold paisley shirt, it fit baggily on him and its sleeves were a touch too short for his arms.

"Look! Cliff dressed me! Pretty cool, huh?"

Anna grinned. "**Very **cool Olaf."

Plates and bowls of food were ferried around the table before she'd even settled. No saying grace here. People yelled out over each other's heads if they wanted something in particular, or just to include one another in their conversation. It was loud and uncouth and warm and inclusive. She found herself grinning at everyone and anything.

"Try my dad's hummus," the teenage boy to her right said, thrusting the bowl at her. "It's really good."

Anna spread some on a cracker and took a nibble. "Mmm," she murmured in approval, before shoving the whole thing in her mouth. "That **is **good!" Nobody cared that she spoke with her mouth full, or that she had crumbs all over her dress, or even when she accidentally knocked a glass of punch over.

"Oops!" Was all Coral, a cousin 15 years her senior, said, chucking a tea towel over the spillage unceremoniously, before carrying on with her own conversation like nothing had happened.

There was a tugging at her skirt and Anna looked down with her immovable smile to find a tiny little girl.

"Hello," she said.

"Are you going to marry Kristoff?" the little girl asked, her eyes dead serious in that way young children can be.

"No sweetie. He's my friend. We're not getting married. Why do you think that?"

"Coz nana says it's Aunty B's wedding dress. If you have a wedding dress then you have to get married. Are you going to marry Olaf?"

_It's her __**wedding**__ dress?!_

Anna looked down at herself in sudden panic, noting the crumbs and, _oh God!, _a splotch of purple from the spilled punch.

"Who wants wine?!" Kristoff's dad called out, his voice ringing loudly over the swell of noise in the dining room. Anna's wide eyes found the man circling the table with a jug in hand, filling glasses as he went.

"Anna and Olaf are getting married," she heard the little girl say to the teenage boy next to her but she was too nervous to correct her. The boy just laughed anyway.

"Wine, dear?" Mr Bjorgman asked Anna.

"I'm so sorry!" Anna blurted. "I've ruined Mrs Bjorgman's dress, and it's so beautiful, and I'm so sorry! If I'd known it was her wedding dress I would have been more-"

"Don't fret so much!" the man said, and he was chuckling. "You'll give yourself high blood pressure worrying about every little thing. It's only a dress!"

Anna cast her eyes around til she found Mrs Bjorgman and the woman was listening to their interaction and chuckling in agreement with her husband.

"Now, do you want some wine? It's elderflower and gooseberry. I made it myself," Kristoff's dad said proudly.

Anna had never drunk wine before but she nodded, a smile growing on her face once more.

Mr Bjorgman filled her glass and patted her head. "Sweet girl," he murmured affectionately before moving onto the boy next to her.

There was movement to her left and Anna looked up to see the teenage girl was moving, switching seats with Kristoff's mom.

"Cliff's right," she said. "What's the sense in worrying about something so silly as a dress?"

"But you made it," Anna argued. "And it's so special."

"Which is why I'm glad you're enjoying it," she said kindly. "I'd much rather it was getting use than sitting in a closet collecting dust. You are so beautiful, my dear." She smiled sweetly and pressed a hand to Anna's cheek. "I'm glad Kristoff brought you here. It's been lovely to meet you."

Anna's cheeks were feeling warm. She was unused to such unadulterated good will and praise. "It's been lovely to meet you too," Anna said shyly. "Thank you so much for having me." She glanced at Olaf who was catching olives one of Kristoff's cousins was throwing in his mouth. "Us."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Bulda!" Kristoff's dad shouted across the room. "Your son won't have any wine! He says he's driving!"

"Driving!?" Mrs Bjorgman hollered, her quiet affection breaking instantly, her hand dropping from Anna's cheek as she swivelled in her seat. "Tonight?! Nonsense! You'll all stay here tonight and you can set off in the morning. I won't have you driving in the dark, not in this weather. Now drink up. It's a great batch!"

_In the morning? _Anna just knew that her disappointment was visible but she couldn't help it. She had assumed that they'd be off after dinner. She made eye contact with Kristoff and it seemed he'd been thrown a loop as well.

"The weather seems to be calming, Ma," he said. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Pssshhhh," she spluttered. "It's probably just the eye of the storm. You don't want to get caught out, might crash again Goddess forbid! It's not up for debate. There's plenty of room for your friends. Have some wine." Her voice was no-nonsense. Kristoff looked at Anna again, shrugged apologetically and nodded at his dad to fill his glass.

Anna deflated.

_~#~_

_We could have gotten there tonight. I could have found her __**tonight**__._

The excited babbling and clinking noises of cleaning up floated out from the dining room across the lounge, into the corridor. Anna leant against the wall, her head dropped back to press against it too.

_Two days! It's taking two days to complete a twelve hour drive! _She knew now that she had been right about Elsa fleeing to the North Mountain. Nicoline's wall post had confirmed that. Whether or not she was still there though... The longer they waited, the higher the chance Elsa would move on and Anna had absolutely no idea where she would go next.

_My own sister and I barely know her!_

When she had needed someone, she had phoned Olaf not her.

_What am I even going to say to her?_

Starkly, Anna realised she didn't even know what she **wanted **from Elsa.

Did she want her to come home? How could she want that when Elsa was finally taking a stand? When she was doing something proactive? When for the first time she was actually...living.

All Anna had ever wanted was to rebuild her relationship with her sister. She felt like she had **always **been there, waiting for Elsa. And Elsa had chosen to just **leave**, rather than ask her for help.

Anna inhaled a shaky breath. The anxiety that Elsa wouldn't want her was ever present but she **had** to ignore it. She had to go to her. There was no other choice. She had to believe it would all make sense when she saw her.

"There you are!" Anna squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to talk to Kristoff's mom right now. "We were just going to- Oh no! What's the issue dear?!"

Anna forced a smile, as benign as she could muster, but the corners of her mouth protested against it.

"Just getting some air," she lied.

"Come here, come here!" Anna was unexpectedly, suddenly pulled down into a hug with the large, short woman.

"I'm fine," she tried again, her face pressed into wiry grey hair. Honestly she sounded even less convincing.

"It's OK dear. It will be OK."

_It will be OK._

Anna slumped, all of her emotions leaking out of her with no more encouragement than the comfort of this woman's embrace and her soothing words. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled against her.

"Is it your sister?"

Anna nodded mutely. She was completely unsurprised Kristoff had told his mom. They weren't the kind of family to shut each other out. They shared.

Kristoff's mom sighed and stroked the back of Anna's head.

"People make bad choices," she said after a moment. Her voice was soft and non-judgemental. "If they're mad or scared or stressed."

Anna clung onto the cotton fabric of the lady's dress, her eyes wide and staring at the wall opposite her, soaking up the words.

"Throw a little love their way, and you'll bring our their best."

_Throw a little love her way..._

Kristoff's mom pulled back, her hands framed Anna's cheeks and she smiled at her with such affection that it yanked at her heart.

Anna managed a smile, slight and somber but utterly genuine.

"True love brings out the best."

Anna nodded. She liked that. It gave her hope.

"It will be OK," the woman said again, and she thumbed away the tears that had rolled down Anna's cheeks.

"Thank you Mrs Bjorgman," Anna said.

"Call me Bulda," she replied, the many wrinkles around her eyes deepening as she smiled widely at the younger woman. "Or B."

As she turned and left, she passed Kristoff in the doorway, and patted her son fondly on his arm. Fingers lingered until she could no longer hold them there, distance and nothing else causing her to withdraw as she herself withdrew from the corridor. He watched her disappear before turning to Anna. Immediately his brow furrowed in concern.

"Are you alright?"

_I must look a mess._

"Your mom is really nice," she said.

He grinned. "Yeah, well, **I **like her." Then he sobered again. "Look, I know you probably thought we'd be off again this evening and you must be disappointed. But my folks are right. It would be stupid to set off at night when we don't have to. If we leave first thing, we'll be in the North Mountain by midday and-"

"You're right. I don't mind," Anna interrupted with a smile. And actually, she didn't really. She **had** been disappointed, but spending the evening with the Bjorgmans was an appealing delay.

"OK, good," he smiled in return. There was a beat. He lifted his hand and it hovered in the air a moment, unsure of its motivation, before clapping Anna on the shoulder in a show of camaraderie. _I wouldn't have minded if he was going for a hug_. _It had been nice hugging his mom, it would probably be even nicer hugging __**him**__ with his height and those nice, big arms. _ She was getting greedy for all these displays of affection!

"There's talk of playing Pictionary," he said and Anna was sufficiently distracted.

"Oo really?! I love drawing!"

"Really?" he laughed. "Don't worry, I won't make you be on my team then. I'm terrible."

Anna smiled shyly.

"I don't really care about winning," she said. "I'd **like **to be on your team." She tucked a braid behind her ear and looked up at him from under her lashes. "If you don't mind..."

His lop-sided smile was interminable.

~#~

When Anna settled down that night, in the spare room fashioned into a make shift dorm for the girls, she felt pleasantly tired and thoroughly content.

Like dinner, Pictionary had been loud and uncouth but a lot of fun. Although Kristoff really **was** terrible at drawing, and not much good at guessing either, he had taken it all in his stride, shrugging when the timer ran out without them having gotten anywhere close to guessing the right answer and grinning self-deprecatingly. He took all the ribbing about his hopelessness from her and from his family with good humour. The twins had won, their understanding of each other so great it was like a hive mind, and often they would successfully guess the answer within only a few seconds.

Anna snuggled into her sleeping bag, for the second night in a row missing Ducky acutely.

She wondered what Hans was up to. Was he out with his friends, or was he at home alone? Was he in bed, missing her presence like she was missing his? She found she couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was about him that she **was** missing. She only knew that she much preferred living in her apartment once he he was there too.

Then she thought of Elsa. She would see her the next day, all being well. Though God only knew where she'd start looking for her.

_"We can go ice skating together!"_

_"Promise?!"_

She would find her. After talking with Bulda, she didn't feel quite as nervous as she had done.

The sleeping bag rustled as a small body crawled in next to her.

It was the little girl who had thought she was getting married. Anna had since learned her name was Amber.

"Goodnight Princess Anna," Amber said, clambering up her to press a soppy kiss to her lips.

She curled into Anna's side then, ready for sleep, and Anna wrapped her arms around her and smiled.

_Throw a little love their way..._she remembered.

If there was one thing she could unequivocally offer Elsa in this world, it was love.

* * *

_**Notes:**_

_**.**_

I found images of roughly what I imagine our gang's fancy outfits to look like. Images are not mine but links to my resources can be found on my profile page.

.

When Kristoff's family is clamoring around Anna after she arrives at dinner, I added in a corruption of Leliana's line from Dragon Age where she compliments the warden's hair as a little treat for my beta. Just for you_ PeanutButterIceCream_. You rock! :)X

.

Thanks for reading. Another update should be out by the end of the week.


	7. Chasing Elsa

.

**A Fable of Fidelities and Fresh Starts (featuring Facebook)**

**Chapter Seven: Chasing Elsa**

~#~

"So...Is Bulda actually your mom's real name?"

Anna was leaning forward from her seat in the back of the Kristoff's dad's station wagon. It wasn't comfortable, not with Sven sprawled across the back seat with his head in Anna's lap and she was frustrated. Back here, she couldn't hear too well, and she was fed up of being left out of the conversation.

Olaf turned in the passenger seat.

"No, it's a nickname," he said, before Kristoff could answer. "Short for Belinda, isn't it Kristoff?"

"Urrr, yeah," Kristoff confirmed, eyeing Olaf strangely.

Anna chuckled. "You really seem to have fitted in well with the family," she commented.

Actually that was kind of an understatement. She had come down for breakfast with the girls (Amber still clinging onto her, the teenager Jade and the twins Sapphire and Sienna following) to find Olaf sitting as stark naked as the rest at the breakfast table eating pancakes enthralled by Kristoff's dad, Cliff, giving him a history of the family farm. His pasty white skin and bird chest were a stark contrast to the sun-kissed, chubby figures of the Bjorgmans but he seemed thoroughly nonchalant about the whole thing.

"They've invited me for Christmas," Olaf announced happily.

"What about **your** parents?" Anna asked.

"Oh, they won't want to come, I think they're in Mauritius this year...or is it Thailand? No...Thailand's in February."

_Oh._ Anna remembered when they were kids, his folks had never been around, always jet setting off to some exotic location or other. She didn't know why she'd thought it would be any different now he was grown up.

They were making good time, Anna thought, leaning back in her seat again. The snow was the same as yesterday. It seemed to have settled into a fluffy, lazy fall which didn't hinder the progress of their journey at all. At the rate they were travelling up the wide, winding mountain road, they would arrive well before midday.

And it was beautiful. Not long after they had left the farm, they had passed a stunning crystalline lake, settled in amongst the base of the mountains. Pine trees framed the road and now, looking out the windows, Anna could see a sheer wall of ice formed along the side of the rock, containing every colour of blue she could imagine.

"We should be there in half an hour," Kristoff said. "You'll be able to see the ski lift and the lights from the stadium when we get round this next bend."

"Yay!" Anna squeaked, clapping her hands in joy.

He grinned at her in the rear view mirror. "So where exactly is it we're going?"

"Well," Anna mulled, her mouth twisted to one side and her eyes turned upwards to the roof of the car. "I was thinking of checking this Ice Palace place out, since we know she knows someone who goes there. Then again, we talked about skiing and ice skating when we were kids so that might be a good place to start too."

She shifted her contemplative eyes to the rear view mirror again to find Kristoff's grin had gone, replaced with stunned incredulity.

"Wait, what!?" he exclaimed. His eyes flicked to the road and back to her again twice, three times. "You mean to tell me you don't even know where she is?"

"Well, no. She ran away remember?" Anna rebuffed defensively. "But she always loved the North Mountain. Was a little ice crazy, I think, so I figured she'd come here if anywhere. We'll find her." Her tone was confident. She crossed her arms and stared out the window at the passing scenery once more. "I know we will."

~#~

They pulled up in a car park in the centre of town. Anna had been surprised at just how sprawling the North Mountain was with its numerous ski slopes, outlying nightclub district and inns and spa resorts dotted around the landscape surrounding the lot. The Ice Palace was in the heart of everything though, Kristoff had said, not far off Main Street, so that's where they went.

The building was tall, not as tall as a skyscraper, but at least four storeys. Bigger than she had expected. Its walls were made of coloured glass and they tapered to points, giving it the appearance of a fantasy castle. It was quite spectacular.

Inside it was open but dead. Apparently no one was up for drinking on a Monday lunchtime. They walked across the open space to a bar in the centre, set between two mirrored winding staircases. A young, tanned man with piercings was polishing glasses and setting them into pyramid shapes.

"Hi," Anna said brightly.

He glanced up, surprised at the interruption, but quickly put on his work face, throwing his rag over his shoulder and leaning on hands akimbo on the bar with a wide smile.

"Hi yourself. What can I get you sweetheart?"

Anna smiled, choosing to tolerate the flirting for his assistance. "I'm looking for information actually. And a girl. A woman. I think she may have been in here Saturday night."

"Lot of folks come here on a Saturday night. I wasn't working that night though, might want to ask Himani. She's upstairs."

"Himani?" Kristoff piped up. The bartender looked at him in surprise as if he hadn't even noticed him standing there before. "Himani Sharma?"

"Yeah that's her. You a friend of hers or something?"

"Just used to work with her," he said gruffly. "Over at the ice rink. She works here now?"

The guy nodded, a smirk on his face as if it was hilarious Kristoff wouldn't know that. "Yeah dude, she's the **manager** now."

They walked up the fabulous staircase to find an almost identical space upstairs with another palatial bar. This time the only person there was a lady, probably in her mid twenties, with Buddy Holly glasses. Anna assumed this was the Himani they were looking for. Her long, thick, wavy dark hair was pulled back in a low pony tail, and she wore a tight pencil skirt and blouse. She sat atop a bar stool, one leg crossed over the other, pouring over some papers with such fierce attention that she didn't even notice their approach until they were standing right beside her.

Anna cleared her throat.

Himani glanced up, and lowered her specs. "Yes, can I help you?" she greeted them with smooth professionalism.

"Hello, yes," Anna said. "I was told you might be -"

"Kristoff?!" the woman interrupted. "Oh my God, it **is** you!" Her cool facade was swept away as she jumped off her perch.

Anna glanced at her companion. He didn't seem particularly happy to see the woman, in **her **opinion.

"Hi," he said. "How are you?"

"Wow! I haven't seen you in an age! Where've you been at man?" Kristoff looked nothing but uncomfortable, shifting from foot to foot and pointlessly scanning the room.

"Busy," was all he said in response.

"Are you looking for work?" Himani asked, with a smirk that appeared slightly too mocking for Anna's liking. "Cause, no offence, but I'd never have taken you as a barfly type. Never really been a 'people person' have we?"

"I'm not looking for work," he responded curtly. "We're just looking for someone."

"She's 21, blonde hair, kind of antisocial. She might have been here with someone called Nicoline," Anna intervened.

"Nicoline Laska?" Himani asked, managing to tear herself away from Kristoff long enough to pay her some attention.

"Yes! Nicoline Laska!" Anna nodded fervently. "You know her?"

"Oh sure," Himani replied. "She's here most weekends. Your friend sounds like a girl who asked me about vacancies on Saturday night. We couldn't help her, and I wouldn't know where **she** is, but Nicoline works up the ski run."

~#~

"Everyone knows everyone up here, huh?" Olaf said, echoing Anna's own thoughts as they drove out of town to the ski base.

"Pretty much," Kristoff muttered. It seemed like he was in a bad mood ever since they saw that girl, Anna thought, eyeing him curiously.

"So you used to work with her? That woman, I mean," she prompted.

"Yeah," Kristoff answered bluntly.

"At the ice rink?"

"Yep."

"Did you work there long?"

"About three years, on and off."

"Why don't you work there anymore?"

"Didn't like it."

Anna narrowed her eyes both at his regression into stoicism and at the fact he was clearly holding something back. But she didn't push further.

The roads were clear although snow piled high on the banks on either side. This community was well used to this weather, and probably had salting trucks out before dawn.

It didn't take them long to drive out of town and slightly further up the mountain, Olaf humming some tune in the backseat completely oblivious to Kristoff's silent tension filling the front.

The parking lot was pretty full of both cars and people crossing the space with skis in hand, bulky and bright in ski coats, salopettes and goggles.

"Wow, fun!" Olaf exclaimed when they got out of the car. He grinned, taking in the scene with unbridled enthusiasm. "Do you think we might try some skiing? Anna?"

"I'd like to, Olaf, but I need to find Elsa before I do anything else'" Anna said apologetically.

"Oh. Of course," Olaf was disappointed but as unresentful as ever. "How about you Kristoff? Will you take me?"

"I don't ski," Kristoff grunted. Anna couldn't help herself from swiping at his arm with a glare. How could he be that short with Olaf? It was like kicking a kitten. He glanced at her, the regret at his behaviour clear but he didn't apologise. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his duffel coat, dropped his head and glowered at the ground as they walked.

_Moody so-and-so._

Anna picked up her steps, leaving Kristoff sulkily trailing behind her with his loyal dog. Olaf skipped to keep up.

"I've never been skiing before, have you?"

"No," Anna said. "Elsa always wanted to though."

"Maybe, once we find her, we can all go together!"

"Yes…" Anna smiled, one hand on the large wooden cabin's door. "Maybe Olaf."

Inside the ski shack it was warm and modern. There was a wide wooden counter before them and behind it were racks of skis and equipment. In front of the counter, there was a waiting area with comfy looking grey sofas and a coffee machine. On the walls were photo after photo of different people on the slopes. To the right there was a wooden board listing the names of tournament winners next to a glass cabinet containing even more pictures. Olaf immediately started scanning the walls with an irrepressible grin. Anna stepped up to the empty counter. There was a bell so she dinged it. After a moment an older man, probably in his fifties, beardy with scraggly shoulder length hair, emerged from behind a rack of snow shoes. He looked like the kind of guy that probably owned a beaten up old camper van.

"Two of you? Yellow, green, blue, red or black?" he asked. "Need rentals?"

"Ah, no," Anna said. "Actually, I'm looking for someone called Nicoline Laska? I heard she worked here."

"Oh, Nic, sure. Yeah, she's in the staff room I think. Hang on, I'll ring upstairs." He disappeared round the corner again.

The door opened and closed and Kristoff and Sven entered, the former immediately plonking himself down on one of the sofas and grabbing a magazine from the coffee table. Anna bent down a little to look at the cover.

"Why are you reading Cosmo?" she asked.

"Oh...is it?" he flipped the mag and looked at the cover, grimaced, then threw it back on the table and stared at his hands instead. Anna frowned.

"Hey Kristoff?" Olaf chimed in. "I thought you said you didn't ski?"

"I don't," he replied, not even bothering to lift his head.

"Then why is your name on this board of tournament winners?"

"It is?!" Anna bounced over to Olaf and scanned the board. There, near the bottom of the board. _Kristoff Bjorgman_ was carved in as victor for the years 2010 and 2011. "Wow! Two years running? You must be really good."

"Look, Anna," Olaf pointed at the cabinet. There was a photograph of a slightly younger Kristoff, still with the same messy hair, but beaming ear to ear and holding a giant trophy. He was standing between the man who they'd just met and a very proud and very elderly gentleman who looked remarkably familiar. Short, tanned and a bit fat. Definitely related to Kristoff's adoptive family.

"Aww, look at you!" Anna gushed. "So cute! Who's that with you?"

"That's Anton and my Grand Pabbie."

"You must have been really good to win it twice!"

"I was alright," he mumbled.

"Alright, miss, Nic's on her way down," the ski man _(Anton) _said. Anna spun on her heel to face him. "Do you want a coffee while you wait? Tea? Hot chocolate?"

"Oo, hot chocolate? Yes please!"

"Me too!" Olaf followed suit enthusiastically.

"How about-"

The man froze. His eyes widened and then his nonplussed expression, breaking for the first time into a smile. "Kristoff? By the gods of winter! How are you son? I haven't seen you in 2 years!"

Anna turned to see Kristoff standing and, for the first time in hours, smiling too. "Hi Anton," he said. "I'm glad to see you're still here."

"Slopes haven't taken me yet kid," the guy winked. "Nor will they, not while I still own my own hips. You with these two?"

"Yeah, they're my...friends? Kind of." He glanced between Anna and Olaf uncertainly.

Anna turned back to Anton and stuck her hand out in greeting. "Yes, we're his friends," she said decisively.

Anton took her hand in his firm grip and gave it a solid shake. "Any friend of Kristoff's is a friend of mine. I'll even hook you up with some equipment on the house if you fancy a go on the bunny later."

He moved to the end of the counter and opened a hatch, stepping out into the waiting area and heading for the coffee machine.

Olaf grinned at Anna.

"Nothing more than the bunny though," Kristoff interceded. "That's the yellow one. I don't want you two falling to your deaths because you risk trying out one of the more difficult slopes."

"Like we would!" Anna argued, insulted. _I'm not a complete idiot!_

His counter expression was dryer than the desert.

Anna stuck out her tongue at him.

"Here you go, kid." Anton was holding out a plastic cup of hot chocolate for her. She took it and inhaled the aroma, humming in delight. He smiled at her and turned back to the coffee machine.

"You seen Pabbie?" he asked as he punched in the code to override the coin mechanism to fix another.

"Not yet. I'll pop by later though. How's he doing?"

"Same old, same old. Still huffing about how the place has gone to the dogs, but he'll never leave."

Kristoff nodded sagely. "He loves the mountain really. Despite everything."

"I know how he feels," Anton agreed.

"Anton?" a new voice entered the room. Anna turned so quickly, so keen, that she spilt her chocolate and it burned her hand.

She hissed in pain and then apologised hurriedly for the mess.

Anton handed the second cup of chocolate to Olaf and patted her on the back. "I'll get a cloth."

As he disappeared into the back once more, Anna finally got to look at the girl. _Nicoline Laska._ She recognised her from her Facebook picture. She was tall and slim, with short cut medium brown hair, and she was eyeing the group with open inquisitiveness.

"Hi. You wanted to see me?"

She was English. Anna hadn't been expecting that.

"Ah yes hi," Anna fluttered, wiping her chocolate covered hand on her skirt before offering it to Nicoline. "I'm Anna."

She took it and gave it a shake, still looking somewhat confused.

"Elsa's sister?" Anna elaborated.

Nicoline's eyes enlarged and she pulled back, crossing her arms and tucking both hands under her armpits.

"Oh, I see."

"I'm looking for Elsa," Anna added quickly. "And I saw that you and her were friends on Facebook and I was hoping you might be able to tell me where she might be. I know it's strange me just showing up here-"

"What do you want?" Nicoline asked, her voice suddenly so cold and abrasive that Anna unwillingly took a step back.

"I, er, what do I **want**?" she glanced at Olaf as if he might be able to help her but he was just looking with blank interest at the brunette. "I just want to talk to her."

"She's not going back," Nicoline said.

"What? No, I, er, that's not why I'm here. I just… She left without saying anything and I want to make sure she's ok, that's all." Anna felt like she was on trial for something and she didn't know what it was or why.

Nicoline watched her intently for a few long moments. Anna stood strong, not breaking eye contact, though she really, really wanted to.

"You just want to talk?"

Anna nodded.

"You don't want to hurt her?"

Anna's shock was so acute she squeaked. "**Hurt** her? She's my sister! I would **never** hurt my sister! I love her!"

It took another few intense seconds before Nicoline nodded, apparently satisfied. As she bent down behind the desk to scribble something on a pad of paper, Anton reemerged with a cloth and began to wipe up the spillage.

"She's staying at a community lodge, in town: Harmony Chalet, on the corner of Fourth and Pine. I hooked her up with the owner, a guy called Marsh. He had a sudden vacancy. Bloody greenhorns always up and leaving on a whim. Anyway, this is her," she handed over the slip of paper with the address.

"Thank you," Anna said, genuinely so grateful that her heart had done a little flip. _Almost there! Almost!_

_~#~_

"I think it would be best if I went in alone," Anna said, as Kristoff pulled into a visitor's space outside the lodge. "I don't know how long I'll be."

"That's OK," Kristoff said. "I need to swing by and see Grand Pabbie anyways." He turned his head to look at Olaf in the back seat. "You want to come?"

"Can't I see Elsa?" Olaf asked.

"Later, I promise," Anna replied. "I just really need to talk to her alone for now. Is that alright?"

Olaf nodded but he looked hurt.

"Hey, Grand Pabbie's got a hot tub at his complex. I'm sure you could use it if you want," Kristoff offered.

Olaf brightened.

Anna gave Kristoff a grateful smile before stepping out of the car.

"Give me call when you're done and I'll come pick you up if you need it," he added.

"OK, thanks."

The door shut with a thunk and she turned to the community lodge. _Harmony Chalet._ It was modern but wooden, like most of the buildings on the North Mountain. And the name was sweet. Anna could imagine it was the kind of place someone could be very happy, where they would have barbecues and social soirées and perhaps bluebirds would fly in and chirp away from their perches on their shoulders.

She approached the double doors and hesitated. _It will be OK._ Bulda's words echoed in her mind. She heard Kristoff's car drive past, took a deep breath and knocked. And waited. There was no answer. She knocked again. Still nothing. She tentatively pushed against the door and it gave way easily. _Unlocked. Should I just go in?_

The door swung open and Anna could see no sign of anyone in the open lobby. The carpets were a royal blue and the banisters white. It looked like a school, not a home. _And you can just walk into a school can't you?_

She stepped inside.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

"Elsa?" she tried.

Again, nothing. She glanced at the stairs before moving past them to double doors at the back of the lobby. They looked like the sort you'd get in a hospital so it seemed less intrusive going this way than rooting around upstairs.

The doors swung open to reveal a kitchen. An empty kitchen, large and decked out with loads of mod cons: two stoves; two fridges; one big freezer; three microwaves. Plenty of apparatus for however many people lived here. But no people themselves. Anna sighed in frustration. _Maybe I should just go and come back later._

She turned to do just that when she glanced through the ceiling height French doors to the back yard. There was someone outside. Anna pressed her hands to the glass and stared searchingly at the figure. They were crouched down over something with their back to her but it was definitely a woman. The figure lifted its head. Blonde. Very blonde. Definitely Elsa.

Anna grappled with the handles and threw the doors open.

Elsa startled at the noise and turned and the two sisters made eye contact. And stared.

"Anna?" Elsa said, her eyes scrunched in confusion.

_She looks amazing!_

For years Elsa had always opted for comfort over style: baggy cardigans, slacks, slippers. She rarely left the house so there was no one to dress up for. And she had favoured muted colours too: grey, olive green, plum. She was, to put it bluntly, frumpy. Not any more.

Her blonde hair was free from its constrictive bun, in a thick braid that swept forward over one shoulder. She wore a form fitting bright turquoise sweater that looked to be so thin Anna didn't know how she could stand to be out in the snow and skinny faded jeans. And she was actually wearing make up! Not much, but a bright cerise on her lips and her eyes popped.

_Say something! Say anything!_

"Elsa!...You look different." _Different?! Good going Anna. _"Er, I mean a good different."

Elsa warmed enough for a tight smile to form. "You too. You look beautiful."

"Oh," Anna stammered, nervously tucking her braids behind her ears. "Well, thanks, you look beautifuller. Well, not **fuller**, you don't look fuller but y'know...mo-more beautiful."

Elsa actually laughed at that and Anna couldn't remember the last time she'd heard that sound. Her confidence boosted. "Thank you."

She glanced behind Elsa to see what she had been doing. The snow was piled high behind her. "What's that?"

"What, that?" Elsa turned. "I was just out here enjoying the snow and I ended up building this." She stepped aside to reveal a snow castle, very fine indeed with turrets and a moat with a bridge and everything!

"Wow! Elsa, that's amazing!"

Her sister smiled, more unabashed now. "I always dreamed of it… I never knew I'd be capable of actually making it come to life. Even if it is just snow."

_She seems so...content._ Anna's eyes softened and she took a tentative step forward. Elsa immediately tensed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her walls suddenly firmly up.

"You ran away and I had to see...why? What happened? And I had to make sure you were...OK?" Anna's confidence wavered, she was starting to feel ridiculous. Clearly Elsa was more than OK. But the thing was, she was OK without **her** and she so badly wanted to be a part of this change that had made her sister come to life.

"I'm fine Anna. I appreciate you checking on me...but you should probably go."

"Go?!" Anna burst out. "But I just got here!"

"You need to go back to Arendelle. Back to University. Back to your life. Before Mom and Dad find out you're missing too."

"They know I'm here. They won't worry. And I don't want **you** to worry about me. I **want** to be here. I want to be with you," she pleaded. _Don't shut me out! Don't slam the door._

"They **know**?!" Elsa's eyes widened and she folded her arms over her chest, retreating into herself in a pose that was all too familiar. She narrowed her eyes at Anna. "You told them you were going to find me and they just **let** you go?"

"Of course!" Anna boldly took another step forward and Elsa didn't retreat this time although she watched her movements warily. "They're worried about you too. You should come home and let them see how...**well** you're doing. I know once they see you, everything will be OK."

"No, Anna. I belong here. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody," she looked down sorrowfully. _Where she can be who she __**is**__? _

"How can being who you are hurt **any**body? I don't understand," Anna said, confusion tugging at her brain.

"It doesn't matter," Elsa said shortly. She swept past Anna, bowling into the safety of the lodge and she was terrified for a second she would lock the door on her, but she left it open. Anna hurriedly followed.

"Elsa wait!"

"No, I'm just trying to protect you. Goodbye Anna." Her footsteps were quick as lightning and she pattered up the steps but Anna followed her up there. She followed her down the corridor, past door after door until Elsa threw one open and moved to close it behind her. Anna stuck her foot in the way and pushed it open again.

"What do you mean you're trying to protect me? You don't have to protect me from anything! Let me be here for you! Please!"

"Don't be so naive Anna," Elsa sighed, sitting heavily on her bed.

Anna stood in the middle of the room her arms dangling uselessly at her sides. "I'm not a child," she argued. "Whatever is wrong, we can fix it together."

"You **are** a child!" Elsa snapped, her frown fierce. "You are a **child** and you're the one we all have to watch out for, and that's what I'm trying to do now. The North Mountain is **my** place, let me have it. I don't want you here."

The barb stung so much it was all Anna could do to not clutch at her heart, but she did take a shocked step backwards. "You don't…" She frowned, pain washing away with waves of anger. "Is this about Hans?"

Elsa sighed wearily, pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head. "Not everything is about you," she said. "But now that you mention it… What were you thinking Anna? You allowed some man to move into your home, your own private sanctuary, and you'd only known him for two days? I thought you were smarter than that."

"I didn't know you thought much of me at all," Anna bit back. "Hans is the best thing to happen to me in an age. He's perfect and that makes you so angry that you up and leave everything? I don't understand why!"

"Anna, he's using you!" Elsa clamoured.

"What?! How is he possibly using me?" Anna threw her arms in the air in an exasperation matched by her sister's glare.

"He's living with you! Is he paying rent? Is he paying for food? How can you even trust him?"

No, Hans wasn't paying for anything just yet, but he had only just moved in and….yes, of course she trusted him. _Why would he invite a bunch of people to my place for a party and not even ask my permission?_ _All the photos had been removed. There was your apartment, and your kitchen and Hans and some girl._

"Of course he is! He doesn't need to use me for my money Elsa," Anna snapped, affronted and defensive. "He's a Sutherland of the Southern Isles Shipping Company. I know you've heard of them. They do trade with father don't they? So you know, he is quite well off. He doesn't **need** me, but he **wants** me. Unlike you."

Elsa looked hurt at that and Anna almost broke but… _I don't want you here. _Her sister's frigidity was still hanging between them.

"Mom and Dad don't have a problem with him," Anna added. "I don't see why you should. And anyway...it's really none of your business **what** I do is it? You've made it clear that it's none of my business what **you** do."

Elsa looked defeated and slightly slumped on her bed. _I'm going to break. I don't mean it Elsa! I don't mean-_

Elsa sat up straight and fixed Anna with impassive, indifferent eyes. "Yes that's right."

The silence between them was loaded, neither willing to break eye contact. The noise of booted feet clumping down the hallway was an ineffective distraction.

_You don't mean it, Elsa. You __**can't**__ mean it._ Anna was willing her to take it back, to break down, to hug her, to….**anything**. Anything that showed that she still cared. But Elsa was immovable.

"You should probably go now."

"Elsa-"

"Just go Anna!" Elsa screamed. Anna flinched. She had never heard her sister raise her voice before and it was terrifying.

The door opened. Anna didn't turn.

"Is everything alright in here?" a gruff male voice asked.

"My sister was just leaving," Elsa said pointedly, her words clipped.

Anna opened her mouth, as if the magic healing words would just emerge, but they were lost somewhere in her throat. She nodded glumly.

A large, meaty hand wrapped around her arm and tugged her gently.

"You heard her," the man said. "Best be on your way."

She looked to Elsa one last time, one last chance to change her mind...

"If that's what you want," she said, her voice a raw husk of itself.

"It is."

So Anna left.

* * *

_**Notes**_

So if it isn't blatantly apparent, I have never been skiing before in my life. I did a little research online to get some terminology and got the rest from years of hearing about skiing holidays from my BFF but if it sounds trite and/or unrealistic all I can do is apologise.

The scene where Elsa is building a snow castle is massively inspired (*ahem* ripped off) from George R.R. Martin's _A Storm of Swords _where Sansa can be seen doing the same. I felt like it fit, and I see similarities between Sansa and Elsa-in-this-fic.

Thanks for reading and for the reviews. It's a great boost to get feedback (whether to hear if you're enjoying the story or if it's constructive criticism)!

I'm going to try and keep up the momentum with this. Chapter 8 should be released later this week all going well.


	8. Anna Acts Out

.

**A Fable of Fidelities and Fresh Starts (featuring Facebook)**

**Chapter Eight: Anna Acts Out**

~#~

Anna didn't know why her feet led her the way they did. She really wasn't giving much thought at all to her destination until she found herself in front of the magnificent glass-walled cocktail bar.

She had considered Kristoff's offer to pick her up when she'd left Elsa's but she couldn't face phoning him. She couldn't face talking to Olaf. _I failed._ So she just walked, as numb as her toes in her insufficient Converse boots.

She looked up at the cocktail bar for a good couple of minutes before she took the plunge and entered. The place was slightly busier than it had been at midday but not by much. There were groups seated around small circular tables loaded with colourful drinks.

She glanced around at them and then head to the bar. The same bartender from earlier was there and he beamed as Anna approached.

"Twice in one day? Lucky me."

"I want a drink," she said shortly.

"You're in the right place then, hun. Anything specific?" He gestured behind him with a fully tattooed arm to the array of liquor bottles sitting on the shelf.

"I don't know. What's good?"

He scrutinized her with a smirk, as if he could read what would suit her best. Anna was too weary to feel uncomfortable.

"We do a mean Mountain Breeze. It's sweet, just like you."

"That sounds fine," Anna acquiesced.

She was halfway through her second Mountain Breeze (sat on a bar stool, thankfully being mostly left alone by the lecherous bartender) when that woman Himani sat down next to her.

"Hey, you're Kristoff's friend aren't you?"

Anna nodded, sucking up her sickly drink through the straw. "Mmhmm."

"Did you find that girl you were looking for?"

"Yep." Anna swirled the drink with the straw.

"Didn't go well, I take it?"

Anna chose not to answer that one and just fixated on stirring the straw.

After a couple of seconds, Himani spoke up again.

"So, is Kristoff meeting you here?"

Anna turned her head to actually look at the woman properly then. She was really beautiful (in a classy, kind of businesslike way) with dark skin, dark smoky eyes behind her glasses and full lips. Exotic.

"No," she said, turning back to her glass. "He's with his family."

"Oh, that's a pity," Himani said. "I was telling some friends he was back in town and they were hoping to see him."

"Well he isn't here."

More seconds passed and still the woman didn't leave.

_Can't she take a hint?_

"You shouldn't be sitting here all alone," Himani said, placing a gentle hand on Anna's shoulder. "Why don't you come over and meet these buddies of mine? They'd be happy to keep you company."

Anna stared at her drink long and hard. She could sit here miserably dwelling on her shitty day, or she could distract herself. _If Elsa can be happy up here, why can't I?_

She shrugged. "Why not."

~#~

The first shot hit Anna's throat like liquid fire and her gag reflex worked overtime to keep the sambuca down but by the third she barely noticed it and on the fourth she greeted the cheers of her new friends with glee, lifting the empty glass triumphantly above her head in victory.

"You're pretty cool Anna," said Lucas, draping an arm casually around her shoulders and giving her a quick squeeze.

"I can't believe you've never been skiing before!" squealed Zoey. "You must come with us tomorrow!"

"Yeah, totally! We can sort you out for gear. You look about Zo's size, eh?" piped up Nina.

"That's OK. That guy Anton said he'd get me rentals," Anna dismissed, giggling just because everything was so funny. They were all clambering over her and it was so sweet, and she hadn't been without a drink in hand forever. _An hour? Is it only an hour? Two? What time __**is**__ it?_

_When did the bar get so crowded? And __**loud**__? _Dance music played out on the speakers and the throng of patrons were pushing the small group together. Not that it was a problem. They were really nice, and tactile and funny.

"Anton?" the guy Lucas scoffed. "Don't worry yourself with that old coot. We'll fix you up. No problem."

_That's weird._ Anton seemed nice enough. And Kristoff really liked him. But this guy must have had his reasons not to. Surely.

"I'll give you a lesson if you like," Jake winked at her.

"Oh wow Ann, you should definitely take him up on that! Jake is like **the** best skier on the Mountain," Zoey enthused.

"Really?" Anna asked.

"Oh sure," Nina said, waving a hand in the air dismissively. "He's, like, won all the tournaments. It's in his blood though. Was destiny, right Jake?"

"Right," the black haired jock agreed with a grin.

"Oh my God! I love this song! Hey, Anna, come dance with me!" Zoey jumped up and down. "Nina?"

Nina hissed. "Yeah, right. You know I don't dance. Lucas will though, won't you?"

"Of course," Lucas said, breezily.

So the three of them weaved through the crowd to the dance floor. The volume of the music increased substantially under the speakers. The bass was dirty and heavy and fast, but there were chilled out points where the sea of people moved slowly like a wave lapping a shore. Anna moved in time to the music and let her eyes close, losing herself to it.

One song bled into another and another. At one point Zoey and Lucas started making out, and some frat boys tried to seduce Anna to come dance with them, but then her new friends were back and they grabbed her and kept her with them.

Jake and Nina and the other guy Ben, who didn't talk much and wore sunglasses indoors (something Anna would have once thought douchey but he made it work), appeared.

"We're getting more shots!" Jake announced and then the three of them carried on to the bar.

"Hey Anna, the podium's free!" Zoey grabbed her arm and pushed her towards it. Anna tried to argue. But really she didn't care. She had always loved dancing and there was a thrill to dancing with so many people around her like this. Like they were all part of the same organism, existing only because of the music. It was beautiful.

With Zoey and Lucas' assistance and their vocal encouragement, Anna climbed on top of the podium. She could see everything from up here and she started moving her hips in time to the music, losing herself once more.

She watched the crowd ebb and pulse and flow beneath her, the red and pink and blue lights dancing over them and making them appear ethereal when she saw him. A shaggy head was poking up above the others, scanning around.

"Kristoff!" she cried happily. He saw her then, eyes went wide and he pushed through the crowd headed straight for her.

"Catch!" she yelled when he reached the base of the podium and she launched herself off of it, into the air and into his arms bridal style.

She giggled manically. "That was like a crazy trust exercise!" She patted him on the chest and hopped down to the floor.

"Whhaaat are you doing?" he drawled skeptically, having to talk directly into her ear to be heard.

"Hey look, come and meet my new friends!" she shouted over the music, grabbing his hand in hers and swinging them around. Zoey and Lucas had disappeared so she dragged him through the crowd to the quiet lounge area where they had been sitting before and found them making out again.

"Hey!" she greeted and they broke away. And looked up. And saw Kristoff. And smiled. Though it was weird, different than they'd been with her all night.

She looked up at Kristoff to find his eyes were slightly narrowed. His grip on her hand tightened and she snatched it away.

"Ouch!" She rubbed it with her other hand.

"Shots!" Jake and Nina and Ben appeared, tray in hand. They froze when they saw Kristoff, though Jake recovered quickly enough, grinning and thrusting a shot glass at Anna. She went to take it but Kristoff intervened and took it instead.

"Hey!"

"How much have you had to drink?" he snapped.

"Hey, she's her own woman," Nina snapped back, trying to take the glass back off him but he lifted it high in the air. "She can do what she wants."

"She's underage!" Kristoff barked. Then he turned to her. "Come on Anna, let's get out of here."

_Why is he so angry? What did I do wrong?_

"What is she your girlfriend or something?" Lucas sneered. "I thought your type liked to keep it in the family."

"Maybe she's a distant cousin," Zoey chuckled. "An underage cousin. Yeah, that sounds about right. Too socially impaired to get a real girl."

"Why did you come back Bjorgman?" Jake asked. He downed a shot and grinned again. "Ready for another thrashing?"

"Doubt it," Nina sang. "He ran away scared after the last time, didn't you Kristoff? Kristoff was **pissed** off!" She laughed and the rest of them joined her and it was nothing but...mean.

Anna was confused. What happened? They had been so nice. They were her friends weren't they? But she definitely didn't like the way they were being now.

"No, she's not my-"

"I'm his wife!" Anna announced, linking her arm with his and ignoring the wide eyed expression he was throwing her way. "And I'm not his cousin! I am Anna Queen, daughter of Agdar Queen," she stated, self-righteous with indignation. "The King of Oil? You've probably heard of our family, my great-grandfather founded Arendax."

Mouths dropped open, gaping like fish, even Ben removed his glasses. He had nice eyes, but now wasn't the time to worry about that.

"Come on, let's go." Anna yanked at his arm. He hurriedly put the shot back on the tray and let her lead him back out of the club.

The air outside was blessedly cool, after the sweltering heat of the dance floor inside. Anna released his arm and folded her own, standing strong and virtuous, even as the scenery was swaying and shifting all around her.

Kristoff looked at a loss for words. He was cross and worried and confused and hurt.

"We should get you home," he said, ignoring every one of the emotions that were viscerally playing out on his face. "Come on, I'm parked over here."

He turned away but Anna stood her ground.

"I don't want to go home yet," she said.

"You've had too much to drink. You need to sleep," he threw over his shoulder.

_Oh, not home as in Arendelle, home as in….Wait. __**Where**__ are we staying?_

"How do you know those guys?" she asked.

He sighed and turned fully. "Just from around. They're locals."

"Oh. They don't seem very nice," she said. "I'm sorry. Your friend Himani introduced us and they were really nice to **me**. If I'd known I wouldn't have-"

"Himani is **not** my friend," Kristoff said shortly. "And it's fine. They can be like that. They're really good at being your buddy, until they're not. You should probably stay away from them though."

Anna nodded. _No problem there._

"Although, if what you said is true and your dad's some kind of oil tycoon, they'll probably love **you**…" He was babbling but Anna was finding it hard to pay attention. The scenery was tilting now, the car park dropping to the left and she stumbled, even though she wasn't moving.

"Woahwoahwoah," Kristoff leaned over and bundled her under his arm. "Let's get you home drunky."

He supported her as she tottered towards his car.

"Where's home exactly?" Anna asked, realising that her words were thick and slurred but just because she realised it didn't mean she had any power to overcome it.

"We can stay at Grand Pabbie's tonight," he said. "He's only got one bedroom but we can crash in the living room."

_Crash. Mmm. Sleep good._

The door opened and Anna was eased into the passenger seat. She immediately snuggled in and closed her eyes, vaguely aware that Kristoff was buckling the seat belt for her.

Door slammed closed. _Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. _Driver's door clicked open. Driver's door slammed closed. Seat belt clicked. Key turned. Engine thrummed to life. Movement. Left turn. Straight road. _Bump. Bump._ Right turn.

_Ugh, too many turns._

It was making Anna nauseated so she reluctantly opened her eyes again, just as they were pulling into Elsa's complex.

"Wait, what?" She sat up, her heavy tiredness evaporating instantly. "Why are we here?!" She turned her panic to Kristoff. "I can't see Elsa! Don't make me see her."

He turned off the engine, looking at her with a slight, concerned frown. "Don't worry. You don't have to see anyone," he said gently. "You just stay here. I have to get Olaf and we'll leave again. Straight away. I promise. Is that OK?"

Anna nodded dumbly. "OK," she said in a small voice.

She watched as he approached the doorway to the lodge and knocked. When the door opened she burrowed down into her seat, trying to hide herself but not enough that she couldn't see what was going on.

Elsa was at the door and she greeted Kristoff with a tight smile. Olaf appeared behind her and he grinned and hugged Elsa and then bounded out the door. Kristoff and Elsa exchanged a few humourless words.

It was like they were a separated couple and Olaf their kid and Kristoff was picking him up for the weekend, Anna thought.

The back door to the car opened and Olaf jumped inside. "Anna! Kristoff found you! We didn't know where you were! When you didn't text, we came here to check on you but Elsa said you'd left **hours** ago. I stayed in case you came back. But Kristoff found you! Where have you been?"

_Too many words._

"In town," Anna managed to say, but with words was now the new and very unthrilling accompaniment of needing to hurl. So she snapped her mouth shut again and wound down the window.

Finally Kristoff and Elsa were done with whatever conversation they were having and he started back to the car again. Elsa scanned the car park until she found them and she stared. Anna buried herself deeper down.

~#~

It seemed to take an age to get back to Kristoff's grandad's place. Anna didn't really hate anything, but she **really **hated these winding mountain roads. She sucked greedily on the fresh air through the open window the entire way.

There were stairs and Kristoff tried to support her again, but she was stubborn and shook him off, clutching to the banister instead.

She was so glad to get inside the apartment. It smelled kind of musty but not bad. Herbal. Like...incense. And it was warm. Like the Bjorgman's farm, the living room was decorated in throws and nick-nacks and there was no TV.

_I could have really have gone for watching a Friends marathon right now. With a nice can of coke._ _Ooo and nachos._

Grand Pabbie was waiting up, reading a book when they entered. Sven was lying on the sofa too, his head in the old man's lap but he lifted it when Anna entered and emitted a happy bark. Pabbie turned and clocked them and then pushed himself to his feet. He looked a lot like Bulda, only he was a man. And he had clothes on: a tie-dye t-shirt and slacks. He had no hair to speak of but he had a headband on anyway. And one bejeweled earring.

A cane was propped up against the sofa and he picked it up before he hobbled over to them.

"This must be Anna," he greeted with a gentle smile. He wasn't loud like his daughter. He was serene and in the state Anna was in she was ever so glad of it.

"I'll get a glass of water," Kristoff said. "Come on buddy," he patted Sven's head who had leapt off of the sofa in enthusiasm, intent on bouncing over to greet Anna. Sven stopped, looked uncertainly at her for a moment before loyally following his master through a beaded curtain to, what Anna assumed was, the kitchen.

"This is Pabbie," Olaf introduced. "He's got a hot tub!"

"That's right," he said. "But I think the girl probably just wants a sit down for now." He cupped Anna's elbow and led her to the sofa and she plonked herself down.

_My feet hurt._

Kristoff emerged with a glass of water and handed it to her. She gulped it down.

"Hey, slowly," Kristoff instructed. She did as she was told, and when she was done she placed the glass on the table and nestled into the sofa, her head and eyes drooping instantly. _Mmm. Warm and comfy._

She was aware of some talk about bedding, and then some fussing about. And the next thing she knew she was being gently shaken awake.

_Is it morning already?_

"Five more minutes," she grumbled.

"Alright sleepyhead. You can have eight more hours if you get in your sleeping bag," Kristoff said, his voice low and hushed.

Anna peeked one eye open. The light was low now which was nice. She turned over and huddled into a ball in a corner of the sofa, grumbling incoherently.

"Come on," he prompted. "You'll be glad of it. It'll only take a second to move."

Anna grumped but reluctantly she pushed herself up and off the sofa. Olaf was already in his sleeping bag laid out on the floor, a snuffling Sven asleep on his far side.

"We're having a sleepover!" he announced.

Anna managed a tired smile.

Kristoff lay a sleeping bag down and she was happy to see that all she had to do was lay back on the sofa once more. He zipped her up into it and raised her head to put a cushion underneath.

"Night Anna," he said, stroking her head.

"Mm that's nice," she smiled, eyes closed and drifting off again once more. His hand disappeared. _Where did he go?_ her mind complained.

_I miss Ducky._

_~#~_

Whether it was the persistent chirping of the birds outside or her full-bladder that woke Anna up didn't matter. All that mattered was that she **was **awake and the latter was an issue she couldn't ignore.

She laboriously pushed herself up to sitting. Her head felt dried out and there was a pain behind her eyes that was excruciating. The light that peeked past the edge of the curtains was dim so it must have been early. She looked down. Olaf and Kristoff were still soundly asleep on the floor beside her. Between them, Sven was awake but happily resting. He raised an eyebrow curiously at her but didn't make a sound.

_Water._

She stepped carefully over Olaf towards the beaded curtain, her head swimming and threatening to knock her off balance the entire way.

She pushed through the curtain and found herself in a small kitchen. An empty glass sat upside down on the drying rack and she picked it up, filling it with water from the faucet. She gulped it down. It was so refreshing but now her tummy was queasy and her bladder was still full.

Back in the living room, there were four doors to choose from. One was clearly the front door with a bolt and a chain and a peephole so that left three. Two were offset from the front room by a short corridor so that left one. _Surely his grandad's bedroom wouldn't be off the living room, right?_ Tentatively she opened it. A bathroom. _Thank God._

After Anna had relieved herself she felt a lot better and she happily snuggled into her sleeping bag once again. The birds were still chirping. It was like they were congregating purely to annoy her. Her head was pounding.

_I'll never be able to go back to sleep now. But maybe if I just close my eyes for a bit..._

The next time Anna awoke it was broad daylight. Her headache was gone, but in its place was a gullet filling nausea. The smell of bacon was in the air and Anna wasn't sure if it was the best thing she'd ever smelt or the worst. She turned her head to find both the boys were up, sleeping bags folded neatly. Olaf was sitting on the floor playing on his phone. Sven was chewing on a pretty sorry looking old boot.

"Hey you charged your battery!" Anna said.

Olaf turned his head and grinned. "Yep. Pabbie had a universal charger."

"Where's Kristoff?" she asked.

"In the kitchen," he said before turning his attention back to the screen.

Anna unzipped her bag and stepped out, taking note of how she had slept in her clothes, though she had had the sense to remove her shoes. _Did I?_ She looked pretty crinkled and… She raised a hand to her hair and grimaced. At least, because she had slept in her plaits, the chaos had been controlled a little.

She stepped through the beaded curtain. Kristoff was standing over the stove, frying bacon and eggs. His grandad was sat on a barstool at the counter sipping coffee.

"Morning," she said. Her voice was hoarse and scratchy in her throat.

"Good morning," Grand Pabbie greeted. "How are you feeling dear?"

"Awful," Anna admitted. "Sick. I'm never drinking again." She glanced up at Kristoff who had taken a break from cooking to look upon her with amusement. _He came to get me last night._ Her memories were hazy but she remembered dancing, she remembered him turning up, then her friends had turned nasty, calling him **horrible** things. _They're not my friends. __**He's**__ my friend. How could I have ever thought they were nice? How could they be so __**mean**__ to him? _He had been nothing but lovely ever since Anna had met him, helping her when she needed help and he had followed her all over this godforsaken mountain without complaining once. And then, when she had landed herself in trouble, drinking **way** too much and not even knowing **who** the people she was drinking with really were, he had been there again. If it hadn't been for him, she would never have been here, in this flat having had a nice long sleep. She probably would have woken up in a ditch somewhere.

"Thank you," she said falteringly. "For finding me last night."

His amused countenance faded and he turned back to the stove. "Don't mention it," he said.

_But I __**want**__ to mention it!_

"Why don't you have some ginger tea?" Grand Pabbie offered, reaching across the counter to turn the kettle on. "It will help."

"Oooo," Anna groaned. "I don't think I can ingest **any**thing right now."

"You should listen to him," Kristoff said, though he focused solely on the frying pan before him. "He's really smart at this kind of stuff."

Actually, the ginger tea did help, although the first couple of sips were trying, and Anna felt quite a bit better an hour later. Well enough to have a cold bacon sandwich, anyway.

"What's the plan today Anna?" Olaf asked, managing to put down his phone for two seconds.

"I don't know," Anna said, feeling like she didn't really want to do much of **anything**. "I'm not in the mood for going out."

"We could go in the hot tub?" he suggested.

"I don't have a suit."

"That doesn't matter. Neither do we, but we went in yesterday," Olaf shrugged. "Ain't no need for trunks."

"Urr, no. Thanks but...yeah, no."

Kristoff wandered in from the kitchen. "What you talking about?"

_About how you and Olaf were apparently in the hot tub __**naked**__ yesterday._ Anna looked at the floor. Looking at either of the men was not going to help her overactive mind stop imagining...it.

"We're trying to decide what to do today," Olaf said. "It's after midday already. Maybe ice skating?"

Anna's moan was drawn out and overdramatic. "I don't want to do **anything**! Except maybe just lie here and die!"

"Why? What's up?" Olaf asked, his tone more curious than concerned.

Anna threw herself sideways on the sofa, her head falling in Olaf's lap.

"Everything! Everything's up! Elsa doesn't want to talk to me, I killed my car, I killed **your** car," she pointed with an outstretched arm at Kristoff. "I don't know **anyone** here and the people I did meet turned out to be big meanies and I've **poisoned** myself!"

"Why doesn't Elsa want to see you?" Olaf asked.

"I don't know!" Anna wailed. "But she practically threw me out yesterday!"

"She seemed OK to me," Olaf said. "Why don't we go round and ask her? Why **wouldn't** she want to see you?"

The visual of Elsa standing at her door talking to Kristoff as Olaf trotted across the parking lot struck her. _Oh my God, that's right!_

"Olaf, you saw her! What did she say? Did she tell you anything?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Did she talk about me?"

"Yeah, why?"

Anna's head was starting to hurt again.

"**What** did she say exactly?"

"Well, mostly she just **asked** about you. You know, how we met on the road, and what you were doing here, and she asked about him," now **Olaf** pointed at Kristoff. Kristoff's eyebrows raised, Anna shrugged.

"And how did she **seem**?"

"Fine. We drank hot chocolate and she played me some music her friend made."

"That sounds nice," Anna said. And it did. _Why couldn't __**we**__ do that?_

"What should I do?!" she burst out. "Should I try and talk to her again? I don't think I could bear it if she didn't want to… Should I just go home?" Olaf looked at her blankly. She turned her pleading eyes to Kristoff. "Why doesn't she want me? What's wrong with me?!"

Kristoff's mouth twisted down. "Nothing- I don't…" He shifted. He looked uncomfortable. But Anna wouldn't look away. _Tell me what to do!_ "Maybe you should phone Hans."

_Hans! Oh yes! Right!_

Anna nodded and immediately started hunting for her bag.

~#~

_Ring ring. Ring ring._ _Ring ring._

_Why isn't he answering?_

Just when Anna was ready to give up, there was a click. She held her breath waiting to hear the answer phone message.

"Yes?"

"Hans?!"

"Urr, yeah, hi. You alright?"

"No! It's all going terribly!"

"Hold on," he said, then in a muffled voice she heard him say: "It's my roommate." There was a long pause before he spoke again and when he did his voice was much less guarded, much more himself.

"What's going on sweetheart?"

"I saw Elsa last night but she doesn't want me here and I just don't know what to do! How can I get her to talk to me?!"

"Maybe you just need to give her time," he suggested. "Why don't you give it a couple of days and then try again?"

"A couple of days!?" Anna exclaimed. "But that's so long!"

"You know, three of my brothers didn't talk to me for **two** years," he said, and Anna could tell from his voice that he was wearing that cute smile.

"I remember. You told me," she said.

"But now everything's OK. Sometimes these things work themselves out."

"You told me you hated your brothers," Anna pointed out.

"Well, yeah," he laughed. "But all brothers kind of hate each other."

Anna wasn't sure she believed that. And she didn't want the kind of relationship with her sister where they just **tolerated** each other.

"Have fun. Enjoy yourself. Are you alone?"

"Well, no. I'm with…" _A couple of guys_. "...some friends."

"Good. Why don't you take your mind off Elsa?" he said. He sounded thoroughly unworried by the whole thing. Anna wasn't sure if she felt comforted or annoyed by it. "Go skiing, ice skating, go out for dinner. Make a little vacation out of it. I'm sure by the end of the week you and she will be watching chick flicks in your pyjamas eating ice cream together."

"Yeah OK," Anna agreed reluctantly.

"OK now?"

"OK."

"Good. Well, let me know when you're on your way home. I'll cook up something nice for you."

He was signing off but…

"Hans?"

"Yep."

"Who were you talking to?"

"What?"

"When you answered the phone. You were talking to someone." _It's my roommate._ "Who was it?"

There was a pause, so minute a hummingbird couldn't have flapped her wings twice but Anna felt every moment of it. "I'm just having lunch with my brother."

_The brother you hate? Or one of the other eleven you hate?_

"Oh OK. Tell him I say hi," she said chirpily, covering her mistrust.

"Will do. See you soon love," he said.

"See you soon. I love-" But he had hung up.

~#~

"Hello."

"Hi Dad."

"Anna, dear. Where are you now? Have you found Elsa?"

"I saw her last night."

"Thank goodness!" He breathed a sigh of relief. "When are you both coming home?"

"Well, that's the thing dad. I don't think she **is** coming home. But you don't need to worry about her. She seems fine. She seems **well**. Happy."

…

"Dad?"

"Anna, please. You don't understand. Elsa...she's confused. She doesn't know **what** she wants."

"**She's** confused?! **I'm** the one that's confused! What's going on Dad? Elsa won't tell me anything."

"She hasn't told you? OK. Well...that's something. It's nothing you need to worry about, but the best place for Elsa is right here. In Arendelle. Where she can't make any stupid mistakes."

"What stupid mistakes?!" Anna's voice was raising with her frustration. _Now **Dad** won't tell me anything either?!_

…

"**Dad**!"

"It's not your concern Anna. But if Elsa is that insistent on refusing you, I'll just have to come and talk to her myself."

"No! No, don't come here," Anna forced her annoyance down as snippets of the previous day's conversations refused to be ignored. "_She's not going back." "You told them you were going to find me and they just __**let**__ you go?" _Anna might not have known what the hell was happening here but she knew she couldn't let her parents get involved. "I'll try again dad. I'll bring her home."

"OK, good girl. You let me know if you have any difficulties or if Elsa does or says anything...odd. OK?"

_Odd?! _"OK."

"I love you Anna."

"Love you too."

~#~

When Anna emerged from Grand Pabbie's bedroom she felt exhausted. Her conversations with Hans and her dad had not gone as planned and she felt as heart broken as ever...if not worse.

_It's my roommate._

Olaf was back on his phone, sat on the floor leaning against the wall.

She dropped down on the sofa between Kristoff and Pabbie and slumped to one side letting her head fall onto Kristoff's shoulder.

…

"Everything OK?"

"No."

"...You want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Hey Anna."

"Yes Olaf," Anna mumbled, not moving one defeated muscle.

"Not sure if this is going to make you feel any better, but Elsa's posted something on your wall."

Anna bolted upright.

* * *

_**Notes**_

When I was writing the scene where Anna is dancing in the club, I was listening to U.N.K.L.E.'s Safe in Mind. Kind of creepy, intense and pumpin'. I thought it suited the mood quite well. - (copy the link and remove the spaces to listen to it) https:/www . youtube . com watch?v=101K5ES5ui8

The group of Anna's "friends" are all named after the characters from Katherine Applegate's _Making Out_ series. I used to love those books when I was a teenager and I loved the characters too (especially Nina) but I needed a group of names for these d-bags so I just lifted them all from there. The title of the chapter "Anna Acts Out" is in keeping with the titles of all the _Making Out _books (_Zoey Fools Around, Nina Shapes Up, Ben's In Love_ etc). Most random pop culture reference ever…?

Yes, Olaf's line "Ain't no need for trunks" is from Lonely Island's _No Homo_. But I'm really not trying to push a Kristoff/Olaf agenda here… Just when **you** say hot tub, **I** think "Ain't no need for trunks". ;)

Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying it. If you could let me know what you like and don't like it would be really encouraging and helpful. Just write a couple of words in that little box down there and click Post. Easy, no? Reviews make for a peppy, motivated writer and together we can get keep this fic moving along at a nice, keen pace.

See you next chapter hopefully :-D


	9. Take Two

.

**A Fable of Fidelities and Fresh Starts (featuring Facebook)**

**Chapter Nine: Take Two**

~#~

_**Elsa Queen ► Anna Queen  
**__Sorry about yesterday. I hope you're ok. Will you meet me later? At the Ice Palace at 7?_

Anna could feel her grin was so large it was pushing her cheeks up into her eye sockets.  
"She wants to meet me!"  
Fingers quickly flew across her phone's screen to respond.

▇ _**Anna Queen **__All is forgiven-_

"I wouldn't write that," Kristoff said, reading over her shoulder.  
Anna frowned but she deleted it and tried again.

▇ _**Anna Queen **__Elsa! Hi! I was just talking to Olaf about you-_

"Or that."  
Anna glared up at him. But again, she deleted it, and stared at her phone thinking.

▇ _**Anna Queen **__7 sounds great. I would love to meet you later. I'm fine thank you. So glad to hear from you._

She looked at Kristoff to see if he disapproved of **this** too. He smiled faintly and raised up from the sofa so Anna took that as approval and pressed send.

"I'm going out," Kristoff announced. "You need milk Grand Pabbie. And, pretty much anything that isn't herbal tea. What do you want for dinner?"

"Whatever you like Kristoff," Pabbie said, with an unbothered shrug and gesticulation.

"Where are you going?" Olaf asked.

"Piggy's Deli. It's just down the street."

"Ooo, can I come? Elsa said her friend said they have a great selection of English imports. I wanna try some English food!"

"You want to try **English** food. Cause it's such a well known culinary treat," Kristoff retorted sarcastically with a smirk.

"Yep."

"Oh... Alright then."

So the boys head off with Sven in tow leaving Anna alone with Pabbie for the first time. She realised she hadn't really spoken to him all that much and that was pretty rude. He had let them all stay, and hadn't even been judgemental when she'd staggered into his apartment drunk last night.

"I haven't had a chance to thank you," Anna said. "For having us."

The old man smiled. "Not at all."

"Can I get you anything? Tea? A snack?"

He chuckled: a husky, gentle sound. "Just sit down my girl. You seem frantic. You should relax before you meet with this sister of yours."

_OK. Yes. Relax. I can do that._

She checked the time on her phone. It was nearly 1pm so she had six hours. Six hours until she met with Elsa. Six hours to think about how she could stop it from all going wrong again, just like it had yesterday afternoon.

"That doesn't look much like relaxing."

"I'm sorry. Sorry," Anna sighed. "I just… I can't stop thinking about her. Bulda told me that if I threw a little love her way, everything would be alright. But she doesn't want my love. She rejected me! So what can I possibly do?"

Pabbie frowned, his bulbous face screwed in concentration. "Things are not always as simple as we'd hope," he said. "Perhaps if your sister rejected you, it is because she doesn't realise what you can do for her."

"But I told her! I told her I wanted to be there for her and I wanted to help."

"And what does **she** want?" Pabbie asked shrewdly.

Anna fought back the misery. "She wants me to go home."

"Does she?"

… _No. She messaged me! She wants to meet me!_

"Maybe you should think about what you **can** do for her, and not about what you **want** to do for her."

"But no one will even tell me what's going on! There's this whole thing with her and my parents and I don't understand it at all!"

He chewed on that a minute and Anna waited patiently.

"The reality of a person is not in what she reveals to you, but in what she cannot reveal to you." Pabbie eyeballed her to see if she was listening. She acknowledged him with an inclination of her head. "I would say to you Anna, if you truly want to understand your sister and help her, listen not to what she says but rather what she does not say. With your patience will come her trust."

Anna nodded tentatively. _Patience._ Yes. She had been treating this whole situation as something that needed to be fixed now. Right now. But it was Elsa's **life**, not a bad grade. _Oh and I really should have a look at my coursework at some point._

"Why don't I put some mediational music on and I can teach you how to channel your breathing," Pabbie suggested, already pushing himself up with his cane.

"Channel my **breathing**?"

"It will be healing dear."

~#~

By the time Kristoff, Olaf and Sven returned from the store, the air was thick with incense, Anna was sitting cross legged on the floor and she felt a whole ton more at peace. Everything seemed much simpler, much more clear.

_Listen not to what she says but rather what she does not say._

That should be easy. Elsa never said much at all.

"Oo, what's going on?" Olaf said eagerly. "Did I miss something fun? Hey, what's this music? Can I-"

"Shh, we're using our quiet voices right now," Pabbie said in hushed tones.

"Oh. I can do that too," Olaf whispered and he sat down on the floor next to Anna. She peeked out of the corner of her eye to see him mimicking her Buddha-esque contortion.

Eyes closed again, she heard Kristoff going into the kitchen, the beaded curtain giving way. Sven's telltale padded footfalls followed behind. There was knocking about and rustling as the shopping was put away and then the sound of paws excitedly scrabbling on the floor when a packet was ripped open. _Beef jerky._

Anna smiled. There was something so simple about the relationship between the two of them. They needed each other and loved each other but there was nothing selfish about it. They gave each other what they could, but never demanded anything back. A perfect give and take symbiotic companionship.

"Open your eyes when you're ready Anna," Pabbie's soothing voice said, and she did.

"Mmm," she hummed, her smile still in place.

"Would you like to take a nap? You can use my room."

She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so relaxed. A nap sounded perfect.

"Yes please."

"You'd better drink a glass of water first. You might feel a little dehydrated."

_Not really_. But once she'd stood, Anna realised that Pabbie was right. Her throat was dry and she really needed to pee.

_Water first._

In the kitchen, Kristoff was reaching up to put the last of the shopping away. Sven barked once and bounded towards her. She bent down to scratch him behind the ear and he pushed his head into her hand, tongue lolling happily.

"Hey buddy, give her some room," Kristoff said in the same low tone Pabbie had been using, tugging back gently on the dog's collar. Sven listened. _He always listens._ Kristoff turned around and poured her some water from the faucet and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said, glugging it down.

"Feel better?"

"I feel wonderful," she grinned, feeling a little slurred and limp, spent and content. "Pabbie's like some kind of shaman!"

"Actually he's a reiki master, or at least he **was**. Before he retired."

"Well, he's amazing," Anna murmured as she retreated back out of the kitchen. She popped into the bathroom to pee and then onwards towards Pabbie's bedroom. She lay down on his soft incense-smelling bed and slept deeply, and she didn't even miss Ducky.

~#~

After a hearty nap, and a comforting dinner of stodgy pasta in tomato sauce, the hour was approaching. When she had awoken from her nap she had checked her phone and found Elsa had replied to her Facebook message.

▇ _**Elsa Queen **__Looking forward to it. Bring Olaf and your friend._

Anna had smiled. _Just some buddies hanging out. Hanging out with my sister. And my friends. In a bar. Together. That's all. _And she had replied.

▇ _**Anna Queen **__Will do. Love you._

The Anna of five hours ago would have ummed and ahhed about posting that last bit, but this new Anna, reborn by Pabbie's wisdom, didn't think twice about it.

_Throw a little love their way._

Anna finally knew what Bulda had meant. She didn't mean for her to hurl her love at Elsa, like it was a football that needed to be caught, but to sprinkle it in the air like confetti or snowflakes and let Elsa wander through it at her own convenience.

"Are you sure you want us there?" Kristoff had asked uncertainly as they were pulling their coats on.

"Of course she does!" Olaf had interrupted.

Kristoff's questioning eyes didn't waver.

"Of course I do," Anna echoed.

They took the bus. Anna was insistent that Kristoff didn't drive. _"You've been driving me freaking everywhere! You deserve a night off. Have a drink. Have two!"_

When they approached the cocktail bar, Anna couldn't believe she was here again already. The memory of sambuca was present on the back of her tongue and she winced. _Never again. _She really hoped those jerks from last night weren't here tonight.

They entered the Ice Palace and there was a familiar face behind the downstairs bar.

Himani was there, looking at her phone nonchalantly. She looked up as they approached and when she clocked them, she grinned and put her phone down.

"Hey guys!" she sang. "Good to see you again. Did you get home OK last night?" she asked Anna.

"Yes thank you," she replied. "Kristoff picked me up."

"Quite the doting husband," Himani winked at him.

_Husband? What?_

"Really landed on your feet haven't you Kris?"

"It's Kristoff," he muttered through gritted teeth.

She chuckled. "Oh, **I** know." Her eyes slid to Anna, and Anna wasn't sure she liked the appraisal she was giving her, nor the sly smile.

"Wow! Look at all the colours! What is **in** those?" Olaf was pointing at the array of liquor bottles and tugging on Anna's arm.

"Nothing you want Olaf," she said.

"Is he even of age?" Himani piped up, scrutinizing Olaf warily.

"You didn't seem to care about that last night," Kristoff pointed out cantankerously.

Himani narrowed her eyes at him, before dismissing his comment with a breezy lop-sided smile, snuffing through her nose in amusement.

"I'll just have a pink lemonade please," Olaf said.

"Your friend Nicoline's here," Himani conversed, as she poured out Olaf's drink.

"Oh?"

She set the pink drink on the bar. "That'll be two seventy hun." She turned back to Anna. "Yeah, upstairs. She's with that blonde chick."

_Elsa!_

"OK, thanks very much."

She started to move away from the bar towards one of the staircases but hesitated. "Aren't you getting anything to drink?" she asked Kristoff.

"I'll get one upstairs," he said.

~#~

_Elsa. "Hi Elsa, how you doing?" "Elsa I'm so sorry!" "Elsa, I spoke to dad…"_

Thoughts of how to start the conversation battled in Anna's head, but she recalled Pabbie's teachings and breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth slowly until she calmed again and then she was at the second floor.

It was sparse so she found Elsa quickly, sitting at a large hexagonal table with Nicoline Laska. They were smiling. Like old friends. Anna felt a pang of jealousy.

"We'll be at the bar," Kristoff said.

Olaf opened his mouth to argue but Anna got there first.

"No! Please...Will you come with me? Both of you?"

They acquiesced (one more enthusiastically than the other) and the three approached. Elsa spotted them as they were half way and she sat up straight and folded her hands in her lap.

_She looks nervous._ It really didn't sit well with Anna that her presence would make her sister nervous at all. It should be the complete opposite. So she dealt with it the only way she knew how. She waved and grinned.

"Hi Elsa! And Nicoline," she turned her glowing optimism on the other girl. "We met yesterday. Good to see you again."

"You too," Nicoline said.

"Please," Elsa said gesticulating to the empty chairs around the table. "Sit down."

"Hi Elsa!" Olaf sang.

"Hi Olaf," Elsa said fondly. "What are you drinking?"

"It's pink lemonade! It's really good. Want to try some?"

As they settled into their chairs, Olaf annoyingly taking the seat next to Elsa as he proffered his straw for her to take a sip, Nicoline leaned across Kristoff and touched Anna gently on the arm.

"Hey, I'm sorry for yesterday."

"Huh?"

"I wasn't sure what...your motives were. With Elsa. It's absolutely not my intention to make your family business **my** business, I need you to know that."

"Oh, OK," Anna fumbled. "No, it's OK. I didn't mind. You were just looking out for my sister."

"I was."

Anna smiled, the small interaction making her feel so much less jealous about everything. Included. _Maybe she could be __**my**__ friend too!_

"You can call me Nic, by the way, if you want, I mean. I know Nicoline can be a bit of mouthful," she said playfully.

Anna giggled. "Ok thanks...Nic."

Nicoline, no, Nic smiled back at her and sat back in her chair.

Anna peeked up at Kristoff to find him smiling knowingly at her. She grinned happily.

"OK, well, don't drink **all** of it!" Olaf burst out from beside her. She turned. He was swatting away Elsa's hand from his drink and taking it back. Elsa was laughing.

_Elsa is laughing._

She caught Anna's eye and her smile didn't falter. Anna's grin only grew.

~#~

They all had drinks now. Kristoff had gone to the bar for a round for everyone, after Olaf had complained that Elsa had drunk all of his lemonade. Anna had tried to foist money at him but he had been insistent on paying, almost to the point of rudeness, so she'd given in.

The atmosphere was light and airy and Anna tried to glide on it without focusing on the fact that she really wanted to talk to Elsa alone.

_Throw a little love her way._

_With your patience will come her trust._

"So how exactly did you come to be helping my sister? Olaf said you met her on the road?"

Kristoff glanced at Anna.

_What does he want? Permission?_

"Urr, well, we met at a service station…" he started hesitantly.

"My car broke down-"

"Oh, Anna-"

"Don't. You sound like mom. Anyway, so my car broke down and I was stuck in the middle of nowhere but, see, I didn't want to go home cause I wanted to see **you** and Kristoff was at the same service station and he was coming here anyway so I paid him in gas money to give me a ride."

Elsa squinted in interest. She looked at Kristoff hard, but not aggressively, more curiously.

"And you're still here."

"Well, we're friends now!" Anna answered for him. "I've even met his family. We built a snowman, me and Olaf. I wish you'd been there! And then we had a snowball fight in the yard. And Sven was trying to eat the snow!" Anna giggled, eyes slanting upwards to Kristoff. "It was fun, right?"

Kristoff chuckled. "Right."

Elsa smiled genuinely at her, losing the tightness around her eyes.

"You seem happy," she said.

_I'm happy __**now, **__now that__** you're**__ here._

"So do you," Anna replied.

Elsa turned her smile down to her drink and took a sip through her straw.

"So," Nic started. "You're Kristoff Bjorgman huh? I've heard about you."

"Really?" Kristoff couldn't have sounded less excited by that prospect if he tried.

"Hard not to. Your name's carved onto the wall of my workplace," she laughed. "Anton was really glad to see you yesterday y'know. Wouldn't shut up about you all day."

"Oh… Sorry about that."

"He told me what happened." Anna perked up in interest. "It's a shame. Those guys are real wankers. Thinking they own the place. But not everyone's like them."

"I know," Kristoff said, but it didn't sound like he **did** really.

_Those guys? The guys from last night?_

"You should come back to the slopes, mate. Just for fun. Not for any kind of competition. I'd love to see you ski."

_Is she flirting?_

"You ski well?" It was Elsa's turn to perk up.

"No, he **doesn't** ski. Not any more. Do you Kristoff?" Olaf intervened helpfully.

Kristoff didn't answer. _He's tempted, _Anna thought, watching him fixate on thumbing the frost away from his beer glass.

"I'd love to try out some skiing," Anna said, thinking that maybe a little prompting was all he needed. "Anton said we could have a go on the yellow one, didn't he? Maybe we could all go?"

"I've got a day off tomorrow!" Nic jumped at the offer.

"Elsa?" Anna turned hopefully to her sister, but she didn't even have to ask. Her eyes were bright with excitement already. She grinned.

"Yayy!" Olaf was so thrilled he jumped up out of his seat. "So it's settled then? Tomorrow? What time? What shall I bring?"

"Nothing. We can sort out your gear at the base," Nic said. "And there's a cafe next to the base. Why don't we meet there at 8 and have breakfast before we get going?"

"Yayy!" Olaf squealed again.

"You going to join us?" Anna asked quietly, leaning into Kristoff.

He hesitated. "Yeah, I'll come. But only to make sure you don't break your leg or something."

~#~

After four pink lemonades, Olaf finally couldn't hold back from going to the bathroom any more. Anna immediately sprung into his seat.

"Hi," Elsa said.

"I can't believe we're finally going to do it!" Anna squeaked. "We're going to have the vacation we always talked about! Skiing on the North Mountain!"

"I know!" Elsa's enthusiasm was a sight more toned down than Anna's but that was just Elsa. Anna knew she was ecstatic really. Her eyes softened and she smiled at her little sister. "I'm really looking forward to it."

"Me too," Anna said, her eyes feeling watery. She couldn't blame the drink. She'd been drinking seltzer all night.

"Anna, I want to apologise," Elsa said. "I was too hard on you yesterday. When you went missing...I just felt awful. I can't tell you why but I just **can't **come home right now. I hope you can understand-"

"That's OK," Anna said quickly. "You don't have to tell me. It doesn't matter. I shouldn't have pushed you."

Elsa smiled sweetly, fully. "No, **I'm** sorry. It's not because I don't love you Anna. I never want to hurt you, you know that don't you?"

"I do," Anna smiled. "I love you too. And I never want to hurt you either."

"I don't think you could," Elsa said, and it warmed Anna's heart.

_By the end of the week you and she will be watching chick flicks in your pyjamas eating ice cream together. _Maybe Hans hadn't been entirely wrong.

"**They **seem to be getting on well," Elsa noted, and Anna followed her line of sight across the table. Kristoff and Nic were deep in conversation, and had been for some time. It had started about Anton, then skiing in general but then they'd become too engrossed in each other for Anna to keep up so she had drifted away.

"Mm," Anna agreed, taking a sip of her water and looking away again.

Elsa chuckled. "I don't think you need worry about her."

"What? What do you mean?" _She's __**not**__ interested in him? How does __**she**__ know that? Why __**wouldn't **__she be interested in him? Why wouldn't he be interested in __**her**__? Look at her, all pretty and slim and knowledgable about skiing and mountain life and...Wait. Why would Elsa think I care at __**all**__? "_You think I'm jealous?!"

Elsa tilted her head, lifting one eyebrow wryly at her.

"I'm **not** jealous. He can talk to whoever he wants to! I have Hans remember?"

Anna suddenly panicked she had been too loud and she glanced at the other two people at the table, but they hadn't heard or noticed. They were far too wrapped up in their conversation.

"Oh yes, Hans. How is Hans?"

"_I'm just having lunch with my brother." There was your apartment, and your kitchen and Hans and some girl. __**It's my roommate**__. _

"Fine. He's looking after my plants."

"Oh, that's nice of him."

_The place feels empty without you._

"It **is** nice of him," Anna agreed, inwardly chastising herself for continuing to have these dark thoughts. If he said he was having lunch with his brother, that's probably what he was doing. If he had his picture taken with a girl at a party that was just because he was a social butterfly. _It's my roommate._ **That** one she couldn't justify. "I'd love to introduce you some day."

"I'd like that," Elsa said.

_We could have her over for dinner. And open a bottle of wine and talk and laugh all evening. And maybe Olaf could come too and then there'd be enough of us to play Pictionary._

Thinking of Olaf, he magically appeared. He didn't complain that Anna had stolen his seat, he just plonked himself down her vacated chair and looked around the group. He smiled at Elsa and Anna.

"What are those two talking about?"

Anna shrugged.

"Hey! What are you two talking about?"

Nic looked up and Kristoff turned his head. "What the skiing's like in France," Nic said.

"Oo, is it good? Is it better than here?"

Anna smiled. You could always rely on Olaf to unite a group.

~#~

"Thank you for coming out with me tonight Anna," Elsa said, as they five of them shrugged on their coats and exited the Ice Palace. "It was fun."

Anna nodded vigorously. "It **was**! It was so **nice**…" _Just like I always wanted. _"I wish it could be like this all the time."

Elsa smiled. "I don't see why it can't be. I'll see you again tomorrow? 8 o'clock at the ski lodge?"

Anna grinned, and nodded even **more** fiercely. Her head was going to fall off if she carried on like this. "Yes, 8 o'clock sharp."

"You won't sleep in?" Elsa asked humorously.

"Of course not! I can't wait!"

"Good night Anna." And to her complete and utter shock her sister opened her arms wide and stepped towards her. Anna only hesitated briefly before throwing herself into Elsa's open arms and hugging her with everything she had. She rested her head on her shoulder and turned her head to find Kristoff and Nicoline both watching the scene tenderly. She smiled widely at them both. And at Olaf who had already got his phone out again and was blindly tapping away.

They said their goodbyes and Anna stood next to Kristoff, watching the two girls retreat across the parking lot. A small part of her had hoped that Elsa would ask her to stay with her at the lodge, but she didn't and so Anna hadn't asked. _Patience. Patience is key._

"So, that was good, right?" he said.

"That was **very** good," she confirmed.

Elsa and Nic were walking along closely, their arms grazing each others' with every swing. But Anna wasn't jealous anymore. Anna was happy. Happy that her sister had found a friend, a companion, someone that had helped her come to life.

"Shall we go?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes." Anna smiled up at him contentedly. "Let's go home."

* * *

_**Notes**_

Pabbie's advice about understanding has been bastardised (read stolen) from a quote by the Lebanese writer Kahlil Gibran: _The reality of the other person is not in what he reveals to you, but in what he cannot reveal to you. Therefore, if you would understand him, listen not to what he says but rather what he does not say.  
_I'm not smart enough to come up with the sort of wisdom Pabbie brings to the table. ;)

Thanks for the reviews I received last chapter. Turns out a little prodding helps :). Helped me focus on completing this chapter quickly! :D I'm sorry I can't respond personally to the guest reviews so in response to _niiice_, Thank you for the kind words (happy writer!) and you'll just have to wait and see. This fic is only projected to be 15/16 chapters long so we're half way there!

Thank you all for reading, **still** reading! Well done you! :D I appreciate every fave, follow and review. It's encouraging to know I'm not just wasting my time. In service for spending my free time writing Kristanna fanfic (when I probably should be knitting or baking or something for my son :P) all I ask for is a little review. I'm like the cookie monster for reviews ;)

Have a good week all.


	10. A Tangle and a Tease

.

**A Fable of Fidelities and Fresh Starts (featuring Facebook)**

**Chapter Ten: A Tangle and a Tease**

~#~

The last time Anna had been here, she had been determined and fierce, everything was just an obstacle on her path to finding Elsa, including Kristoff's gloom. This time, she was actually here to **meet** Elsa and all she felt was contentment, oh and, yes, pure, unadulterated glee. Nothing and no one were in her way now which allowed her to be more aware and more compassionate to her friend's suffering this time around.

The cause of his bad mood had been a bit of a mystery when they had been here two days ago, but there was no doubting the cause of it now.

As soon as they had walked out of the ski base, to leave Kristoff's ski gear (retrieved out of Pabbie's storage first thing that morning) with Anton whilst they breakfasted, they saw them: five faces Anna had hoped she would never have to see again...and they were disappearing into the very café they were headed. He stopped dead in his tracks and she stopped too, Olaf realising after a moment and backtracking to their side.

"What's going on? Aren't we meeting Elsa? I thought we were meeting Elsa?" Olaf asked, confused. He pointed at the café. "In there, right? Aren't we going in there? Why aren't we going in?"

Kristoff sighed heavily. "No we are." And he started walking, head down, brow furrowed. Anna skipped to keep up with him. Part of her wanted to tell him they didn't have to, that they could text Elsa and tell her to meet them in the lodge instead, but she was **really** looking forward to having breakfast all together and also she was famished. So instead she placed a hand on his arm and let it drift down until she had entwined her slender fingers with his.

His head shot up, eyes darting to her in surprise, but the smile she gave him must have been as reassuring as she'd intended it because he just smiled back and gave her hand a little squeeze.

They entered the café together and Anna looked first to note the position of the creeps before finding Elsa. Thankfully, her sister and Nic were seated at the other side, by the big windows. The meanies were sat over near the counter. _That's a relief._ They headed towards her sister and it was only when Elsa greeted them, her smile quickly turning sly as she glanced down with a pointed look, that Anna realised she was still holding Kristoff's hand. She uncoupled herself as artfully as possible, so as not to bring further unwarranted attention to their trivial join, and sat down swiftly.

"You didn't sleep in," Elsa said.

"Well, no, Olaf woke me up, at like 5am," Anna grumbled.

"What goes around, comes around," Elsa chuckled. "I remember when you used to wake **me** up at 5am."

"I did not!"

"The sky's awake, so I'm awake!" Elsa imitated in a little girl voice. "So we have to** play**!"

Kristoff snorted in laughter, Anna elbowed him in the side and glared at Nic who was tittering also.

"That sounds perfectly sensible to me!" Olaf commented. "What's the point in wasting the day?"

Anna snatched up the menu, figuring it was futile to try and explain to Olaf why sleeping in until at least 7 would have been much more preferable.

_Hmm. Eggs? Toast? __**Muesli**__? Ugh no. Something stodgy...something...Oo, yay! Waffles._

She threw the menu back down on the table and let her eyes drift to the "other" table. She caught Nina and Zoey peering their way but they diverted their gaze when Anna caught them.

"Coffee?" a voice asked.

Anna turned to find a 40-something old waitress with purple hair standing over her with a coffee pot.

"Oh." She didn't really like coffee but she didn't want to be rude, and anyway, **Elsa** already had a cup. "Sure. Yes. Please."

The woman filled her cup up and then Kristoff's. Olaf shook his head no, and asked for juice instead. _I should have asked for juice._

"So, what's the plan today?" Kristoff asked, as Anna reached into the bowl containing sugar packets and pulled out a bunch.

Nic shared a glance with Elsa. "We figured we'd head straight up to the bunny after everyone's geared up," Nic said. "Play on that for a bit, to get their bearings, probably won't be too many kids getting under our feet this early, then we'll move onto the green." Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "Unless you want to get back on the diamond? Or…" She paused for dramatic effect. "...the double?"

What the diamond and the double were, Anna didn't know but Nic was obviously trying to provoke **something** in Kristoff. _Minx._ He shook his head vehemently.

"No thanks. I'm just here to watch," he said. "Yellow slope's fine with me."

A hand suddenly came down heavily on Kristoff's shoulder, causing him to startle. "Don't worry bud, you'll get there." _Hateful voice!_ But he didn't sound hateful. He was jovial, even to the point that he punched Kristoff chummily on the arm with his free hand. "Just need to build up your confidence again and you'll be back in the big leagues before you know it." _How did he sneak up on us like that?_ Anna narrowed her eyes up at Jake. His silent friend Ben was behind him.

"Fuck off Jake," Nic said shortly.

"Now, now, that's hardly the way to speak to your best customer is it?" Jake smirked. "Whatever would Anton say?"

"He probably wouldn't do with the pleasantries, like me," she glared at him.

Completely unflustered by Nic's hostility, he turned his eyes to **her**. She felt bile rise in her throat. "Hello again Anna."

"Hi."

"It was fun the other night, eh?"

"Not really."

"Oh, you wound me!" Jake clutched a fist to his heart. He laughed. "I thought we were getting on so well! I wouldn't want you to have any misunderstandings about me." He squeezed Kristoff's shoulder. "We were just surprised to see this guy was back. Caught us off guard is all." His eyes continued to drift until they landed on Elsa.

"Who's your friend?"

Anna's lips pressed tight together. _You can't have her._

"I'm Anna's sister," Elsa said coolly. _Damn it Elsa! __**Now **__you find your voice?!_

"Really?" Jake raised an eyebrow, his smile predatory. Behind him, Ben removed his glasses and stepped forward.

"You're Elsa Queen?"

"That's right."

Ben's eyes were wide, and it looked like he'd been slapped in the face. "You were number 7 in _Success & Strategy'_s_ Top 10 Under 25s to Look Out For _list last year."

"I was number 6," Elsa corrected.

"Oh, right, of course, number 6. I'm sorry," Ben fumbled. "Wow! You're so elusive the article didn't even have a photo! I must say, it's an honour to meet you."

"I'm sure it is," Elsa said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get back to my friends."

The men didn't move straight away.

"She means piss off lads," Nic translated.

"Quite a sister-in-law you got there. Lucky dog, Bjorgman," Jake leered before turning and walking back to his own table. Their friends greeted them with interest, glancing over to their table as they asked what had happened.

"What was he talking about?" Anna asked with no small amount of confusion. "Sister-in-law? That's the second time someone's said something like that. I didn't think of it much last night cause I figured maybe Himani knew something about you that I didn't but-"

"You don't remember?" Kristoff asked, looking at her sidelong out of the corner of suspicious eyes.

"Remember what?!"

"It doesn't matter," he said dismissively, picking up the menu to peruse even though Anna had thought he'd already decided what he was having. She snatched it away.

"Tell me!"

He cast his eyes uncertainly around the table, lingering on Elsa longer than the others, before he faced her. He gave a resigned sigh.

"You were drunk."

"**Tell **me!" she ordered again.

"You kind of told them you were...we were...married."

Anna blinked.

"What?" she cried at the same time as Elsa admonished her: "Anna!"

"Like I said, you were drunk-"

"Why didn't you stop me?!" she blurted accusingly.

"**Stop** you?!" he snapped right back. "Have you **met** you?!"

"Ready to order?" The purple haired waitress chose that moment to reappear, but her presence didn't lighten the mood at all.

Anna huffed and picked up the menu again, just for something to do.

"Waffles," she said bluntly.

"Me too, please." Anna's mind was too otherwise-occupied to enjoy the fact that Elsa had opted for the same thing as her.

_Married?! Like I'm his __**wife**__? _

She glanced over at the "other" table again.

_Oh my God. They must think you've...with him. That's what they must think when they look at the two of you. If we're married then we've...done __**that**__ haven't we?_

She dared to glance at him, but he was ordering whatever it was he was ordering, pointing at his menu and nodding at the waitress. She could feel her cheeks warming. She quickly distracted herself. She lifted her coffee cup and took a sip...and grimaced. _Ugh. _She reached for her fourth and fifth sugar packets, ripped them open and emptied them into the mug.

It wasn't like Anna hadn't done it. **Now** anyway. If you had asked her two weeks ago, she would have been feigning her own experience. But with Hans...it had all happened so quickly. And not just once. And now she couldn't stop imagining what the jerks were probably imagining: what she had done with Hans...but with Kristoff. Her cheeks were getting warmer, they were surely aflame by now, clashing horribly with her red hair. She hid her face with her coffee cup again and the sugar helped some but it still tasted pretty gross.

"Hey, you don't have to be embarrassed," Kristoff suddenly said. His voice had lost its sharp edge and was low and private and close. Anna glanced at him out the corner of her eye but didn't dare turn her head. "You were just trying to help. And, hey, it kind of did." He laughed a little nervously. "He's not been **that** nice to me for four years! I guess being a Queen pulls weight with those peacocks. Not that I **want** to be friends with him or…"

_Were they __**that**__ shallow? That her family's money would be important enough for them to __**feign**__ civility? _

She remembered how Ben had been all over Elsa.

_And if his supposed relation to your family can sweeten their disposition what will they be like when they find out it was all a lie? They'll probably make his life even __**worse**__ and then he'll __**never**__ be able to come and visit Pabbie._

The waitress had gone now and Kristoff was still gabbing away.

"...but, look, yeah. Probably best we tell them the truth. Or maybe you could mention it to Himani or something if you don't want to talk to **them** cause she's a massive blabbermouth and it'll get around in no-"

"Kristoff!" she interrupted. He shut up. "Let them think whatever they want. I don't care. It's kinda funny," she said.

He looked uncertain. "You sure?"

"Yeah," she grinned. And then she weighed it up for a second. "But, you know, we should probably act a bit more...I don't know...**married** or something."

He frowned: apprehensive; bewildered.

"Like, put your arm around me," she explained, grabbing his arm and draping it around her shoulders. "Like that. And, I don't know, pull my chair out for me when I sit down. Oo I know! When I walk away you can slap my butt!"

"What?!"

"Do you think that's the kind of husband you would be? The kind that would slap his wife on the butt? Cause you can, if you want. I won't mind. Look, I've got to go to the bathroom now. Do it now."

Kristoff's mouth was agape and he glanced very obviously at Elsa across the table. Elsa, whose eyebrows were high as the sky, stared at her sister like she had just seen a dodo enter the café. Anna tried not to roll her eyes. It wasn't **that** big of a deal.

"Uhhh, no. I'm not going to do that," Kristoff eventually said carefully.

"Well, it's your call," she shrugged. "But here's your opportunity in three, two, one…" She pushed her chair out, accompanied by a loud scrape, and stood. She turned and walked a couple of steps and nothing happened.

"You hesitated," she heard Olaf say, as she was walking away.

"What? No I didn't!" Kristoff exclaimed defensively.

"You did! You were thinking about it," Olaf said again, in that nonplussed way he had.

"I was not," he grumbled.

Anna smiled.

~#~

The skiing clothes weren't exactly comfy, but much appreciated, Anna thought, once they had arrived at the top of the mountain. The thick, bright pink jacket she had donned, as well as the thermal under trousers and salopettes had felt too warm down at the ski base but on the lift they were much needed. The wind had been bitingly cold up there on the lift and it wasn't much better once they'd dismounted either.

The yellow slope wasn't too crowded. There was a party of school children with three teachers and two instructors between them and one family with three kids, but no one else so they had plenty of space to get used to their skis. Actually, Olaf and Elsa were getting used to their skis a little too quickly. Elsa, in particular, was a natural it seemed. She was already skiing competently a short distance and Kristoff and Nic were both encouraging her, excited by how fast she was picking the skill up. Anna, however, still couldn't quite get the hang of the "pizza", "french-fries" thing and she kept getting her skis crossed. She could really do with some one-to-one guidance but Kristoff had practically fled from her side the minute they had dismounted from their ski lift.

She had probably been overdoing it with the whole "marriage" thing. He had offered **no** help deciding the details about their honeymoon (Maui obviously), his proposal (the surprise ending to a scavenger hunt), how they'd met (at university, cause it makes sense), or the big day itself (in a vineyard just on the fringes of Corona this summer, we sat outside in the glorious sun and all our families and friends were there). And then the lift had arrived at its destination and he'd skied away before she'd even had time to tell him that the cake was definitely chocolate.

_Damn it!_ She could have really done with his instruction right now too.

"You alright Anna?"

Anna turned her scowling face up from her stupid skis and neutralised it when she saw it was Nic who had approached her.

"I can't get the hang of it," she said, with a twist of her mouth. "They won't cooperate with me. I'm not as graceful as Elsa, I guess."

"You'll get there," Nic said, holding her arm to support her as the skis decided to tangle themselves again. "Look, you're putting too much into it. You need to be more subtle. Here: pizza_,_" she demonstrated and **her **pizza was much less wide than hers. "French fries," she continued, gradually bringing her skis in alignment again. "Don't get so flustered. Take your time with it."

"You really know your stuff," Anna said, holding onto Nic's arm as she drifted to a sparser patch of snow in order to try again.

"No. I'm just an amateur really. I always loved skiing though. Went on holiday with my family to France all the time, to Austria too and Sweden once. But when I moved to America two years ago I ended up here and just decided that **this** was what I wanted to be doing. I really love it here. All you Americans speak English, y'know," she winked. "But I'm not all that good. Not compared to your Kristoff there. He's the **real** skier."

_Or he __**was**__ at least._

"What happened?" Anna asked. "You know, with him and Jake and everything. If you don't mind telling me that is."

"Hey, it's not **my** story," Nic said and for a moment Anna felt embarrassed that she'd been digging into Kristoff's history behind his back but then… "And it's not like it's a secret or anything." She shrugged and Anna realised, with a skip of her heart, she was actually going to tell her everything. "It was years ago. He won his first tournament and, like, everyone was dead happy for him apparently. Anton said it was one of the proudest moments of his life. He's known Kristoff since he was a kid, cause he's been friends with his grandad forever, and Kristoff used to spend, like, **all** his breaks up here. Anton helped him first learn to ski and he was really good and he really loved it. So then, yeah, he won this tournament and everyone went bat shit crazy for him. There's one family that's always **owned** all the tournaments up here. In fact I think Kristoff was the first person in over thirty years **not** from that family to win."

"Jake's family," Anna guessed. Nic pointed at her with a gun finger to confirm.

"The Washingtons, yeah. And it's not like he had the benefit of money to get him there," she continued. "So he was a hit. The "workers" loved him cause he was living the dream, the "high classes" loved him cause he was a novelty."

"So what happened?"

"The second tournament happened. He won again and suddenly the novelty wasn't so...well...**novel** anymore. Jake could handle losing once to a nobody, but twice was a massive embarrassment. His father, his uncle, cousins and his brother: none of them had lost **one** tournament and when he finally gets his chance to shine he...well," she laughed. "Well he **didn't** shine. So there was a lot of hate slung at him from Jake after that, but, see, Kristoff didn't live here so he didn't hear much of it. But then, right, he comes back for his third tournament and Jake and his posse and not **just** them, but all the richers, even the oldies, they're like, **booing** him and they've got banners telling him to go back to hicksville or whatever, calling him a pleb 'n' that. Some of the workers even joined in too. Wankers. Anton said one of them even threw something at him but I don't know if that's true or not. Anyway, so Kristoff, basically he didn't want to deal with all that. Anton reckons something else must have happened. Maybe Jake used his money or family connections to threaten him or something. Cause then, he just upped and left. He never completed the tournament (Jake won of course) and he's never been back. Til now."

"Oh my God," Anna whispered. "That's awful!"

"Yeah, it's pretty fucking awful," Nic nodded. "There's some real elitist bullshit up here on the mountain but most of 'em's cool. Like that guy," Nic pointed to a handsome dark-skinned Ben-Affleck-looking type with a scruffy beard, one of the instructors. "Amel. He's pretty decent. He's mates with Kristoff too. He's not much older and he's worked on and off on the mountain since he was a teenager."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Anna asked, somewhat hopefully.

Nic spluttered a laugh. "No," she said conclusively. And then she smirked. "He's not really my type."

_Oh._ _That's a pity._

The more Anna got to know Nic and her sweet, loyal, pragmatic nature and coarse tongue, the more she liked her.

_Why __**shouldn't**__ she go out with Kristoff?_ _I really like them both. And they're both really attractive and cool. They'd make a __**great**__ couple!_

But somehow the obtrusive thought sat badly in her mind: uncomfortable and unwelcome. She wanted to keep him all to herself. _But he isn't mine._ She knew that. _He's not Hans. He's just my friend. And he doesn't even want to be near me. Look at him, all the way over there with Elsa and Olaf! Hans __**loves**__ me! Why do I care __**what**__ Kristoff does? I don't! I don't care._

But she did. And she knew it, even as she tried to spend the rest of the day making the most of her day out with Elsa.

She made sure she was on the lift with her sister on the second ride up to the green slope. She wasn't sure she had all the moves down yet but Elsa and Olaf were ready and she wasn't going to be the one to hold them back.

"You having fun?" she asked as the lift started its ascent.

"Oh yeah!" Olaf quickly answered, before Elsa could get a word in edgeways. "I love it! The skiing! And all the people! Did you meet Amel? Kristoff's friend? He was really helpful wasn't he Elsa?"

"Yes Olaf, he was," Elsa said with her slight smile.

_Amel, eh?_

"I didn't meet him," Anna said. "But Nic pointed him out. She said he was really nice."

"Why?" Elsa smirked. "Are you interested in **him** too?"

"I'm **not** interested in him, no," Anna said crisply. "But I thought, maybe, if you were thinking about settling here, it would be cool if you made some new friends. Maybe ask someone out on a date or something?"

Elsa didn't say anything, but the way she pursed her lips made Anna think she'd pushed her too far.

"Nothing serious, just a bit of fun!" she added hurriedly. "But it's just an idea. Don't even think about it."

Elsa still didn't say anything but her tight expression relaxed and after a moment she took Anna's gloved hand in her own. Anna smiled, the brief knot of anxiety loosening with the gesture.

She sat there happily, hand in hand with her sister, looking at all the things Olaf pointed out on the slopes below.

Her eyes drifted up occasionally to the chair lift in front of them where Kristoff and Nic sat. _I wonder what they're talking about?_

"Look! Snowboarders!"

"Oh yeah, I see them."

"That's pretty cool. Do you think we can get snowboards too?"

Elsa chuckled. "Why don't we just see how we go on skis for today Olaf?"

"I suppose."

_I bet they're talking about skiing._

"Do you think they let you use toboggans on the ski slopes?"

"I wouldn't have thought so. There's probably a separate run for that."

"Too dangerous?"

"I would imagine, yes."

_Maybe she's telling him that she told me about Jake and everything._

"I'm kind of hungry. Do you think we can get lunch after this?"

"Sure. Nic said the same before we get on the lift. Once we've skied to the bottom, we'll go back to the café."

_Why would they be talking about __**me**__? They've got plenty in common to discuss._

The chair in front of them reached the top and Anna intently watched as Kristoff and Nic dismounted and moved aside, laughing together about something or other.

_What is __**so**__ funny?_

She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she fumbled her landing and half-fell into the snow, only being dragged out of the way of the next chair in time by Olaf and Elsa's assistance.

"Anna, my God! You're going to give me a heart attack!" Elsa declared, with a hand to her heart, once they were clear.

"What happened?" Nic asked as her and Kristoff assembled round them.

"Nothing," Anna said, mortified and hoping she didn't show it. "I just got caught up." She grabbed Elsa's proffered arm and pulled herself up, brushing the snow off her salopettes. "Let's go skiing!"

"Hey, before we go do you think we could get a photo?" Olaf asked. He unzipped the pocket of his jacket and brought out his phone.

"I'll take it," Kristoff offered.

"No! No, I want us all together," Olaf explained defiantly. He looked back at the ski lift. "Hold on. Wait. Right there," he ordered the group and then he skied over to a couple dismounting from the lift.

"We should probably remove our skis for this," Nic said.

Anna watched Olaf grin and hold out his phone to the strangers as she crouched down to unstrap her skis. The couple looked over at them and they smiled and nodded, the guy taking Olaf's phone from him. As Olaf turned to ski back towards them, she sensed Kristoff approach her, crunching boots on the fresh, thick snow. She tensed. He hadn't spoken to her since they'd first got onto the mountain. She'd thought he was mad at her or something.

"You OK?" he asked.

"What? Oh. Yeah. Just a bit clumsy is all. Had a bit of a stumble. I'm OK."

"Well, you wanna watch that. Not the best place for stumbling, the mountain." He grinned. Anna narrowed her eyes at him.

_Is he making fun of me?_

"Well, thanks for the tip Mr. Obvious. I **was** going to hurl myself off the mountain, but if you don't think it's good idea..."

"Don't get in a snit," he said affably. "I'll just have to do a better job of keeping an eye on you, OK?"

Anna felt a jolt of happiness. He wasn't mad at her. Everything was still the same. Olaf had returned to the four of them, removed his skis and was now faffing about, telling them to get into position. Anna turned to the camera and Kristoff chucked his arm around her as they posed. She grinned and tucked herself into his side, posing with a V sign.

This was turning out to be the best day ever.

~#~

Anna hadn't realised just how **hungry** she was until she had a plate of burger and fries in front of her. She dug into it with gusto.

"You're really good Elsa," Nic was saying. "I mean **really** good. Like, if I didn't know you were a beginner, I wouldn't have guessed it."

Elsa was blushing, Anna saw as she raised her head briefly from her plate to take a large sip of coke through the straw.

"You are," she agreed once she had swallowed. "You're a natural. Olaf too. Not like me. I thought I'd never get down that slope."

"But you did," Elsa said kindly. "Took a little time but you got here. It'll be easier on the next run."

"She's right," Kristoff confirmed with a nod.

Anna grinned and grabbed her burger again. It was nice they had faith in her. There was a point halfway down the green run she thought Kristoff would have to carry her. She was all caught up in a bush, _like __**who**__ thinks it's a good idea to plant bushes on a ski slope!,_ and couldn't untangle herself. She had started to get frantic but he had been patient and talked her down and she'd managed to climb out and continue on with her stuttering descent. **He** was brilliant, as Nic had been saying. He never skied too far ahead of her and was constantly waiting while she caught up. It must have been frustrating for him. The ease with which he traversed the mountain side showed his skill level to be much higher than the mild incline the basic run demanded.

"We should come here again when I've got a day off," Nic said to Elsa. "You should keep it up. You could get really good at this."

"I'm nothing compared to **you**," Elsa responded shyly.

"Well, yeah, duh. But only because I've been doing this for twenty years," Nic pointed out, poking Elsa with a finger. "I give you two months before you're leaving me in your snow dust."

Elsa lowered her head and the grin she gave was prideful and kind of embarrassed. She was blushing even harder now. Anna smiled. It was cute.

She was finished with her lunch quickly, finishing up way before anyone else and she sat back in her chair, nicely full, with hands resting on her stomach when the door to the café opened.

_Oh God, not them again._

Zoey and Nina entered first, scanning the room. When the former's eyes rested on her she dared to give a small wave. Anna didn't return it. She just stared hard at them as they crossed the café (much busier than it had been at breakfast) to their same table, the boys following behind.

"We're up," she muttered darkly.

"What?" Kristoff lifted his head from his plate of chilli. He cast his eyes about until he'd seen what she was seeing. "Oh."

She shuffled her chair closer to his and he watched her warily.

"Stop looking at me like that," she told him off. "Like it's weird I'd want to sit close to you."

The wariness didn't fade, but he turned back to his lunch instead of arguing with her.

_Idiots,_ she thought venomously. They were just chatting and joking happily together like they **weren't **the biggest creeps she'd ever met. _Horrible, nasty idiots._

"Feed me some of your chilli," she muttered again to Kristoff.

"What? No! You've **had** your lunch. This is mine."

"I don't **want** it. It'll be...romantic."

"Anna," he sighed. He sounded exasperated. Why couldn't he see that she was just trying to help? "They don't care what we're doing. They're barely looking."

Just at that moment, Nina looked directly at them, turned and leaned across the table to whisper something sly to Jake, then he looked too.

"They are too! Look, they're looking right now! Quick, do something. Kiss me!"

"Anna!" he exhaled again, but it was fiercer now.

"Doesn't have to be, like, a **proper** kiss. Just on the cheek or the forehead or something. God, if you're gonna be weird about it, **I'll** do it." She swivelled in her chair, fully intending on rising up just enough to lay one on his cheek but he flinched away.

With narrowed eyes he stared her down. _Yeah, cause __**this**__ looks good._ Then he pushed his chair back and got up out of his seat.

"I need some air," he growled. _And now he's cross again. Good going Anna._

She watched him leave and she was starting to feel annoyed herself. Why was he cross with **her**? She wasn't the big meany that had said all those things to him. She was trying to be a good friend, wasn't she?

"Anna," Elsa piped up. Anna turned her incensed eyes to her sister and found she was met with the long-suffering tolerance of her mother. "You probably shouldn't tease him like that."

"I wasn't!" Anna disputed emphatically. "I'm not **teasing**! I just want to help. Those guys are jerks!"

Elsa and Nic shared a look. "I know. I'm just saying," Elsa tried again carefully. "Maybe you're making him uncomfortable."

Anna sighed, frustrated. Why couldn't they see that all she had were good intentions? _But I'm launching myself at him and, Elsa's right, he's clearly not comfortable._ Anna was displeased. What was so repulsive about her that he couldn't even do a convincing job pretending to be married to her?

"I need to talk to him," she announced, pushing her own chair back to stand.

"Anna, maybe you should give him some space..." Elsa tried for cool rationality. _Patience. Patience is key._ But Kristoff wasn't Elsa. She didn't **have** to be patient with him. She wanted to fix this now.

"No," she resisted the advice irrevocably before following Kristoff out the door.

He was outside, hands buried in the pockets of his ski jacket, kicking idly at a snow bank when Anna found him.

He saw her exit the café and groaned.

"What?" he demanded. "What is it now?"

"What's your problem?" she snapped, coming off much more furious than she'd intended to. But now that it was out there she stubbornly wasn't going to take it back, so she folded her arms and planted her feet, awaiting his answer with ire.

"What's **my** problem? What's **your** problem?!" he retorted. "Is this all some big joke to you? I don't want anything to do with that lot. I'd be happy if they just faded out of existence. But you insist on playing all these games."

"I'm not…" she faltered. "I'm not playing any games. I just want to help you."

"Well, it's not helping," he said.

"Maybe it **would** if you'd put a bit of effort in," Anna shot at him. "They're going to realise!"

"I don't care!" he barked. "I'm not going to pretend to be all lovey-dovey with you for their benefit! Alright?! And, anyway, don't you have a boyfriend? What would **he** think about all this?"

The silence that followed was loaded. Anna found herself torn between rage and despair. And confusion. She hadn't really thought anything about Hans.

"Just leave me alone," he finished flatly.

Despair was winning out. He might have been acting stupid, but she didn't want to cause any discord between them. That was the bottom line.

The door to the café opened. Footsteps came crunching out into the snow and the jangling noise of someone spinning their keys around their fingers.

"What's this, a lover's tiff?" Anna gritted her teeth. It was Lucas. Stupid, snarky Lucas. "I'd just fold, if I were you Kris. Reckon you've got a lot more to lose than her if it all goes to shit."

"Thanks for the advice," Kristoff seethed with a clenched jaw.

"Any time pal," Lucas laughed. He headed to his car, whistling a tune as he went.

They both watched him go then Kristoff turned back to her.

"Look, if you're going to bug me out here, I'm just going to go back in," he said shortly and tried to walk past her.

Anna grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks, but he didn't look happy about it. _No._ _I'm not leaving it like this._ _I'm not going to let you be mad at me all afternoon._

"I'm sorry," she said.

He blinked.

"I **am** sorry," she said again. "I wasn't playing any games. I just wanted to help. Really. I don't like seeing the way they affect you."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like..." she chewed it over in her mind for a moment, before the image clicked into place. "A big, black cloud forms over your head whenever they're near. And it makes me so mad! You're better than them. So much better! You're, like, the coolest guy I've ever met. And I want them to know it."

He was visibly softening at her words, even to the point that a tender smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. _Yay! He's forgiving me!_

"I don't think they're **ever** going to agree with you," he said after a moment. "But that's fine. I don't need them too."

"Friends?" Anna asked hopefully.

He chuckled. "Sure. Friends." And he slung his arm over her shoulder as they headed back inside, just like he had done for the photo.

"See, look, was that so hard?" she asked, grabbing the arm and wiggling it.

He laughed and gave her a playful push as they entered the café once more. There was a vibration in her chest pocket and it took a moment for it to click in that her phone was ringing. Still giggling, she unzipped the pocket and pulled out the phone.

_Hans._

His smiling face filled the screen and at the bottom: _Accept or Decline?_

Unthinkingly, they had arrived back at the table. Elsa and Nic were awaiting their return with open curiosity; Olaf was fashioning some kind of warship out of his mashed potato and peas; and Kristoff had pulled her chair out for her and was watching for her reaction with a glint in his eye.

She grinned at him as she dropped into her chair and pressed _Decline_.

* * *

_**Notes**_

Firstly, it's my birthday today! And I'm celebrating by posting chapter 10 for you lovely folks. :) I think this is my favourite chapter so far, so I kinda wanted to get it out today. It's a present to myself :P. It was pretty fun writing it, and I hope you like it too. Anyway...onwards with the real notes...

As I said a few chapters ago, I have like **zero** experience with skiing so I hope you can find it in your hearts to be tolerant of any gaffs I've made.

The hot ski instructor Amel: his name is Arabic and means "hope" or "expectation". Also commonly used as a girl's name. Totally geeking out for two reasons: the Arrow connection and the Dragon Age connection. Amel/Amell ftw!

A special thank you note to my beta _PeanutButterIceCream _for this chapter. You really helped me sort out the bits I came unstuck! It's like you're helping direct me down the mountain. Of fanfic. Yay for collaborative writing! Xxx


	11. Awakenings

.

**A Fable of Fidelities and Fresh Starts (featuring Facebook)**

**Chapter Eleven:**** Awakenings**

~#~

On the Thursday morning, Anna woke up slowly. She felt stiff. She stretched languidly on the sofa before blinking her eyes open and turning her head to take in the situation.

Like every morning, Olaf and Kristoff were up already, their sleeping bags folded neatly in the corner of the living room. She **had** offered them a go on the sofa but they'd both declined. Olaf reckoned he enjoyed sleeping on the floor, like it was an adventure. Like camping.

Sven was lying in the empty space, chewing on that boot again.

"Good morning Sven," she said and Sven looked up at her. He immediately jumped up to his feet and trotted over and began licking her face. Anna giggled and pushed him away.

Yesterday had been amazing, misunderstandings with Kristoff aside. And all that had ended up resolving itself anyway. The afternoon had been great fun and as it wore on, Elsa and Olaf had become **so **competent at skiing that they were left to their own devices while both Kristoff and Nic helped instruct her down the slope. She still wasn't good, like the others, but she felt confident enough that after another day she'd be up to speed.

_Not today though._

She was far too stiff for any more skiing today.

After they'd turned in their skis and clothes to the base, the five of them had gone to Nic's apartment. She lived alone, unlike Elsa, so there wouldn't be competition for the TV. Anna had ridden in the back of Elsa's car with her and Nic which had been fun. Somehow the two girls had clearly become such firm friends in the short week they'd known each other but they made their friendship accessible to her, telling her about how they'd met at the Ice Palace the previous Saturday and met up again on Sunday to go shopping.

Her and Kristoff had sat on the floor at Nic's "flat" while the others took the chairs. Anna had leaned against the two-seater sofa that Elsa and Nic occupied, while Kristoff leaned against Olaf's arm chair. The group had ordered pizza and watched _Hercules in New York_ on TV. It was ridiculously funny. The part where Schwarzenegger was fist fighting a bear caused Anna to literally roll around on the floor laughing. Everyone was laughing. Everyone was having fun. As the evening wore on, the group dissected into two. Kristoff's long legs were crossing in front of hers and it was an effort trying not to accidentally play footsie with him so she'd shifted closer a little and settled for resting her legs over his calves. The two boys were talking about ice skating and Anna was ostensibly involved in **that **discussion. But Elsa and Nic had drifted into an exclusive conversation themselves, and Anna was close enough to eavesdrop bits and bobs: they discussed Elsa's potential employment options; they discussed England and Elsa's desire to visit Europe; mostly they discussed all the things the mountain had to offer entertainment-wise and made loose plans to do them together. Anna was sorry that she wouldn't be here to join them but she couldn't have been more elated that her sister had someone, someone who was clearly very fond of her, and someone who Anna really liked too. When she inevitably returned to Arendelle, she wouldn't have to worry that Elsa would be alone.

Kristoff, Anna and Olaf left before Elsa, and Anna drew out their goodbye a little, hoping that an invitation to crash at her sister's place would be on the cards, but, again, it wasn't. She was only slightly disappointed. She quite liked staying at Pabbie's really.

Although..._Where is everyone?_

Apart from Sven, the place was quiet.

Anna reached for her handbag and pulled out her phone. No texts. The only emails were alerts from Facebook. The clock told her it was 10:26.

She only had a small amount of battery left, so she got up, found her suitcase and dug around for the charger. Only when she'd plugged it into the wall, did she click on her Facebook app.

She had two new notifications and one new message.

One notification told her that Elsa Queen had written something on her wall. The other said Olaf Zima had tagged her in a photo.

She checked Elsa's post first.

_**Elsa Queen ► Anna Queen  
**__Had fun yesterday. Didn't get home until 2! You're not going home yet are you? What are you doing today?_

Anna grinned.

▇ _**Anna Queen **__Nothing planned. Wanna meet up for lunch?_

She pressed send and immediately turned to the notification regarding Olaf's photo. It pinged up on the screen: a snowy scene, the five of them standing in their winter gear. Olaf was in the middle, grinning so wide he looked like he'd won the lottery. Standing to his right were Kristoff and Anna striking the pose that she could remember so clearly. She smiled. To Olaf's left were Nic and Elsa and their pose was so similar to Kristoff and Anna's it was almost like a mirror image. Nic had her arm around Elsa's shoulders, Elsa's around Nic's waist, and the two girls' heads were angled towards each other so their faces were touching. _She looks so happy._ Anna smiled wider.

She "liked" the pic and then just looked at it for a while, fondly remembering all the fun they'd had the previous day, before clicking on the new message she had gotten.

It was from Gerda from university. Gerda was a mature student, on two of her courses: business studies (with Hans as well) and social studies. Being older, by some margin (Gerda was well past middle age) not many of Anna's classmates found time for her. But that was their loss. Gerda was sweet and motherly and really smart. Anna had found her a useful study partner. Hans thought it was cute. He called her friendship with the older woman her "charity work". But he was wrong. If anyone was being charitable to anyone, it was Gerda.

▇ _**Gerda Norris  
**__Hello sweetie. Hope you're having a fun week off. I just thought I should let you know that there's been some rumours flying about a crazy party at your apartment.  
I wasn't sure if you knew or not, but thought I should tell you in case you didn't.  
When are you coming back?  
Don't rush yourself. Jenkins has cancelled all his lectures for the next two weeks. Some family emergency. And he's pushed back the deadline on the first chapter of our thesis to after the winter break. Got your notes for Tuesday though.  
Take care, Gerda x_

She immediately replied.

▇ _**Anna Queen  
**__Hi Gerda! Thanks so much! That's a relief about social studies. To be honest, I haven't got round to even __**looking**__ at my thesis yet. Hope Professor Jenkins is alright though!  
Don't worry about the party.__ I know all about it. Prob won't be back til next week now.  
See you soon, Anna x_

She stared at her reply for a good few seconds after sending it. Just how crazy **was** this party? She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think about Hans at all. Whenever she did, it was causing her a headache. She didn't want to think about all the things she couldn't convince herself he **wasn't** keeping from her. She didn't want to think about him and the girl, about the party, about his mysterious lunch buddy. It was confusing. He was the handsome, popular, funny guy from her business studies and history courses who had finally noticed her at Garvey's birthday party. He was sweet to her, complimentary, and he paid her **so** much attention in their all-too-short week together she could hardly breathe...in the best way. He wasn't a liar. He wasn't a charlatan. Was he?

_I hope my pot plants are all right._

A new notification popped up at the top of the screen and Anna was very glad of it. Something to distract her was just what she needed.

_Elsa!_ She grinned in anticipation.

▇ _**Elsa Queen **__I'd love to! There's a nice bistro on Main Street called Salad Plate. 12 OK?_

Anna checked the time again: 10:42. She'd be pushing it, but like she was gonna say no to Elsa…

▇ _**Anna Queen **__Great! See you then. xx_

She jumped up and went straight into the bathroom, going through her morning ritual in the quickest time she'd ever done it. She dressed, plaited her hair while it was still wet and laced on her converse boots. Only then did she realize that she was parched. She hadn't drunk anything yet that morning. She went into the kitchen and poured a glass of water and noticed a note on the side of the counter.

_A  
__Hope you didn't worry we're not there. I'm helping a friend of GP move a piano. Don't ask. O wanted to come along !? Didn't want to wake you. Help yourself to food etc.  
Later.  
__K_

She smiled. Then, imagining a scenario where Olaf was going to try and help someone move a piano, she laughed.

A pen was lying on the side so she picked it up to respond.

_K  
__No worries. Hope piano move went OK and u didn't put your back out. Or Olaf!  
__Meeting Elsa in town for lunch. Hope it's OK I left Sven behind. Come meet us later if u want.  
__A  
__x_

She put the pen down and went back into the living room. Her phone was barely more charged than it had been but hopefully 18% would get her through the rest of the day. She grabbed her handbag, ruffled the fur on Sven's head and dashed outside to catch the next bus.

~#~

_The Salad Plate_ was a very "Elsa" kind of place, Anna thought as she entered. Glass walled, bright and clean. Hip and yet sophisticated. The silver and white lunch tables were raised high and had bar stools around them to sit on. Elsa was already sat on one, texting on her phone with an enigmatic smile.

"Hey sis!" Anna announced herself, dumping her bag on on top of a stool and leaning in to give Elsa a squeeze. Elsa jumped, hurriedly dropping her phone into her bag, before she returned the one-armed hug.

"Anna! Hi! I wasn't expecting you so soon!"

"I had to run to catch the bus but I didn't want to keep you waiting," Anna said, slightly out of breath from her fast walk from the bus stop. She hopped up onto the bar stool across from Elsa. "So, 2am eh? Elsa, are you learning how to party?"

Elsa chuckled. "I'd **hardly** call it a party Anna. You were there remember? I just hung out with Nic for a bit before leaving."

"You really seem to get on well with her," Anna smiled. "I like her. She's cool."

"She is right?" Elsa gushed. "She's been a good friend to me." She tilted her head down and looked up at Anna through her lashes shyly. She opened her mouth but hesitated with a slight inhale before she actually spoke. "I'm really glad you like her."

"Well I do," Anna grinned. She grabbed the menu. "So what's good?"

"I had the chicken salad with pita last time I was here. That was good. But someone on that table," she gestured, "ordered the Waldorf and it looks great. I think I'm having that."

"Sounds good," Anna agreed. "I'll have that too."

Elsa took a sip of her drink and Anna raised her hand to catch the waiter's attention. He came over and Anna ordered herself a coke and two Waldorf salads and when she turned back she saw Elsa was back on her phone, smile in place once more.

_Who are you texting?_

_No, Anna! Patience._

She let her eyes drift around the bar instead of interrogating Elsa like she wanted to. It was all couples. Three other couples to be exact. Although they could have been related like her and Elsa. Or just friends.

"So," Elsa said, and Anna turned back to her to find her phone had disappeared and she was sitting perfectly poised with hands clasped together resting on the table top. "Did you have fun yesterday?"

"Only, like, the best fun ever!" Anna said. "Did you see Olaf's photo on Facebook?"

"Yes," Elsa nodded with a titter. "He didn't waste any time getting that up did he?"

"I think he **lives** on the net," Anna rolled her eyes. "I've never actually seen his house, have you?"

Elsa laughed. "No, now that you mention it…"

"It's a really nice photo. You look great in it. Really…" she paused uncertainly, but telling her sister what she thought wasn't pushing her too much was it? "...happy."

"I **am** happy," Elsa smiled.

"And I'm really happy you're happy," Anna replied, beaming. "That's all I ever wanted Elsa. Was to see you like this again. I feel like...I don't know...like, you went away on vacation and some **other **girl moved into Mom and Dad's house for the last few years."

Elsa's smile faded and she chewed on her lips, staring at her glass long enough for Anna to worry that she'd said the wrong thing.

"I kind of feel like that too," Elsa eventually agreed in a small voice with a wry uptick of her lips.

The waiter came over and briefly interrupted the moment by placing Anna's coke on the table.

"I'm glad you're you again," Anna said once he'd gone. The question of why she **had** been "gone" was present in the back of her mind like it always was, but Anna kept it there. _Patience is key. _"I feel like I got my best friend back."

Elsa's eyebrows twisted vulnerably, adorably and she reached across the table to grasp one of Anna's hands in between both of hers. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out but a stuttering breath. Her eyes moistened. _She's trying not to cry._ Anna felt a bubble rise in her own throat. Her bottom lip started to quaver. And she didn't even know why! But she did know that Elsa was affected and that affected **her**.

"I…" Elsa started but it cut out early, dissolving into a broken sob. She laughed through her apparent breakdown. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I…" She inhaled deeply, a fractured breath and tried again. "I feel the same way. I'm so sorry Anna. I…" She was nearly taken over by emotion again but she steeled herself, looking fiercely into Anna's eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I **should** have been there for you."

Tears had now escaped Anna's eyes and she could feel them run down the side of her nose. "No, you don't have to be sorry for anything. I'm fine. You're fine. And we're together now. That means **everything** to me."

Elsa made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob, stood up suddenly and almost fell around the table, collapsing into Anna and wrapping her up in a full and intense hug. She pressed her face into Anna's neck, and Anna could feel her sister crying, convulsing in her arms. It was all she needed to join her sister in the abyss. Were they joyful or sorrowful, the tears? Anna didn't know but they were all-consuming and the two girls clung to each for minutes on end until she became aware of the waiter standing awkwardly by their table, holding onto two plates of Waldorf salad.

Reluctantly, Anna disentangled herself from Elsa's embrace and both sisters righted themselves, glancing first apologetically at the waiter and then self-consciously around the rest of the bistro.

Anna palmed away the wet streaks from her cheeks and sheepishly cleared her throat before picking up her cutlery.

She darted her eyes up to see Elsa pulling herself up onto her stool again, looking much as she felt. Elsa caught her looking and smiled self-deprecatingly.

"I think we both needed that."

Anna laughed and tucked into her salad.

~#~

"What are you doing now?" Elsa asked as they left _The Salad Plate_, shrugging on their coats to ward off the chill.

"No plans," Anna said. "Might meet Kristoff later. And Olaf. Wanna hang or you got stuff to do?"

"No, I'd like that," Elsa smiled. "Actually..." Then she paused, both physically and metaphysically. Anna stopped too and turned to face her sister, an expectant smile on her face. "I'd like to talk to you about something, if you don't mind."

"Of course! What is it?"

Elsa looked up and down the street and she shook her head. "Not here, somewhere private."

"Your place?"

Elsa shook her head again. "No. My place is hardly private. There's a park down the road. Let's go there."

"OK, sure," Anna grinned and as they turned to head off down the street, she linked her arm with Elsa's causing her sister to smile warmly at her.

Anna's heart was racing a mile a minute.

_She wants to talk to me! In private! Is she going to tell me what's going on with her and Mom and Dad?_

She tried her very best to keep her expression passive.

"Elsa?" A male voice she'd never heard before: husky and deep. She looked up to find they'd almost walked straight into that ski instructor guy Amel.

"Hello again," Elsa said pleasantly.

He glanced at Anna briefly before resuming focus on Elsa.

"Out having lunch?"

"With my sister, yes," Elsa said. "You?"

"The same. Well," he laughed. "Not with your sister, but lunch, yeah. It's...uh...it's good to see you again, Elsa."

_He said her name twice. And the way he's looking at her..._

Anna glanced at Elsa with interest to see how she was reacting to this totally hot and totally interested guy. But she wasn't reacting. Not particularly. She had her "Elsa" face on: meaningless smile; not warm but not cold either.

"You too," she said and Anna didn't think she'd ever heard such bland sentiment. "Thank you for your help yesterday."

"You hardly needed it," Amel replied. He reached up to scratch his neck. "You're a real natural. You should keep it up."

"Thank you," Elsa said humbly with a slight nod. "I plan to."

"You know..." he said hesitantly, and Anna was fascinated to see someone **that** good-looking, ten years her senior, fumble like a nervous schoolboy. "If you want some instruction, I could spot you. No charge."

"Thank you...but no. I've already got a...spotter," one corner of her mouth raised. _Coy! She __**knows **__he's flirting with her. She's not interested. _He was charming and flattering and Elsa had barely blinked. Nothing like yesterday, when Nic had been complimenting her ski skills and she'd been so adorably flustered. She'd blushed **then**. _No._ Anna's eyes narrowed with curiosity as she scrutinized her sister pointlessly trading pleasantries with the hotty. _It wasn't just blushing. __ It was __**blushing**__._

"I'll see you soon. I hope," Amel said to Elsa, nodded politely at Anna and continued on his merry way.

Questions, so many questions, were on the tip of her tongue but Anna sucked on the insides of her cheeks to keep them at bay. _She wants to talk. Let her talk. _So she carried on, arm in arm with Elsa, and tried not to think about it.

Fortunately her phone beeped with a text message alert successfully interrupting her trying-not-to-think-about-it. _Thank God. _She pulled her phone out of her parka pocket. _Kristoff._

_Hey. Just got back. You still at lunch?_

She immediately tapped out a reply.

_Kinda. Elsa's got something she wants to talk to me about. You wanna meet after? In town?_

She didn't bother pocketing her phone. A minute later it beeped again.

_Sure. I'll call you when I'm headed out._

_Cool, _she replied, and this time she did pocket the phone.

She felt Elsa tug at her arm and looked up to find her smiling at her knowingly.

"Was that Kristoff?"

"Yeah. He's gonna come out and meet us later."

"That's cool," Elsa said sweetly. "I like him."

"Yeah, me too."

Elsa looked at her. She could sense it and when Anna turned her head to confirm, she saw her sister's astute smile still firmly in place.

"What?"

"What's going on with you two, Anna?"

"What?! Nothing! We're just friends!" Anna insisted, feeling kind of frustrated. She felt like she'd had this argument again and again.

"Hmm," Elsa hummed cynically.

"We are!"

"So you can look me in the eye and tell me that you've never thought of him, you know...like **that**."

Anna couldn't do that. But it wasn't her fault. It was the whole marriage debacle that **made** her consider him in a different way. And it was kind of his fault too, she thought as she remembered the way he smiled at her, so kind and thoughtful with those eyes. And the way he looked in his sleep wear, with little to cover up his muscular arms. He was strong. Anna bet he could lift her up with no effort at all...

"Oh my God!" Elsa suddenly exclaimed, poking Anna in the side. "You're thinking about it right now aren't you? Stop that!"

"You brought it up!" Anna complained, grabbing Elsa's wrist to stop all the poking.

They turned off the road into the park. It was a wide snowy expanse with a playground in one corner and benches dotted all around the edge.

Elsa sighed. "Anna...I don't want to upset you. I **know **you've got Hans, and you'll have to forgive me, but I've never met him. Mom and Dad seem to think he's Mr Perfect but all I really know about him is that he bludgeoned his way into your life. I mean, two days?! That's so fast. And..." she regarded Anna with compassionate eyes. "I just want you to be happy."

Anna could understand that. That was exactly what she wanted for **Elsa**. And it filled her heart with a wonderful warmth that Elsa had given her situation so much consideration. _She cares. She really cares._ And maybe...she wasn't totally wrong. With everything that had happened this last week... _Maybe two days __**was**__ too fast..._

"I know," Anna said with a soft smile. "And you haven't upset me. I'd rather you tell me what's on your mind."

They came to a stop by a bench halfway across the back hedge of the park. It was nowhere near the playground and halfway between the two corner entrances. It was as private a spot as Anna could have imagined in a town centre.

Elsa unhooked her arm from Anna's and sat down, watching intently as Anna followed suit.

Her heart was hammering again, in her throat now.

"Enough about me though," she said casually. "We're here now so what do you want to talk about?"

Elsa shifted herself so she was angled towards Anna, her knees pressed together and her hands clenched so tightly on her lap, her knuckles were white.

It took a few long moments before Elsa actually spoke, but Anna waited quietly, giving off her best sense of calm.

"Firstly, I hope you can forgive me for not telling you sooner, but this has been quite difficult for me. I've been working up to thinking how to tell you. And secondly, please, I hope you can see that this doesn't change anything. Not really. I'm the same person I ever was."

_Jesus, what the hell is she going to say?_

"The thing is Anna…" Elsa was holding eye contact with Anna but she dropped it, staring at her hands. She frowned. "The thing is..." she whispered. Anna had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming _"What __**is**__ the thing?" _ Elsa took a deep breath and lifted her head again, fixing Anna's gaze resolutely with her own. She exhaled. "The thing is..." She sounded much more determined this time. "...I'm gay."

There was a pause of only a second or two before Anna exploded triumphantly: "I **knew** it!"

Elsa's mouth popped open in a perfect "O" shape. She narrowed her eyes disbelievingly.

"You...you **knew**?"

"Well, OK, I didn't **know** know but I knew **something** was going on with you and Nic and all your secret...Oh my God!" Anna's eyes opened wide. She couldn't believe she'd not seen it before. "Is she your **girlfriend**?"

She remembered how Elsa had been so adamant that Nic was not interested in Kristoff, how Nic had scoffed at the very notion of being with Amel, how they always walked and sat so closely…Nic was gay too and Anna couldn't have been happier about it.

"Shhh!" Elsa's eyes darted around them in horror like she was worried the trees had ears. "She is not my...girlfriend," she hissed, dropping her voice to an almost inaudibly level for that last word as if she was afraid of it. "I've known her less than a week!"

"But you'd **like** her to be your girlfriend?" Anna guessed with a canny smirk.

"I don't know Anna…" Elsa was getting agitated. "Can we not…"

"Sorry," Anna backtracked. _Throw a little love her way. _"I'm sorry. I got overexcited. I'm just...I'm really happy for you."

"You are?" Elsa's eyebrows raised. Hopefully, or in surprise? Anna wasn't sure. Maybe it was a mixture of the both.

"Of course," Anna smiled. She had thought for so long that her sister wasn't interested in people, interested in meeting someone, interested in love. But she had been wrong. She placed a hand on Elsa's. "And of **course** it doesn't make me see you any differently. You're you. You can't be anyone else."

Elsa's small smile broadened.

"Do Mom and Dad know?"

"Yes. I told them...a while ago."

Anna felt a little hurt. _So everyone knew but me?_ But also she knew that this wasn't about **her**. This was about Elsa. And the way that Elsa was regarding her, so softly, eyes getting misty all over again, told Anna that this was a really big deal for her.

"And what did they say? When you told them I mean," she said, stuffing down her own self-pity for now.

"They..." Elsa hesitated. She had relaxed somewhat after her confession, but now she sat up ramrod straight again. "They wanted...They want what's best for me." But she didn't look happy about it.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Anna asked.

"It...It's a thing", Elsa said confusingly. Anna frowned. Elsa was staring into some middle distance in the direction of the playground, but when Anna looked there was nothing there.

Suddenly Elsa's attention snapped back to her sister.

"Can you promise me something Anna?" she asked, and her eyes were so impassioned that Anna nodded without a second thought. "Can you not tell them...that we've had this conversation? I just...I think it would be best...if I spoke to them first."

Anna wavered. _Why? Why shouldn't they know I know!? _Even now that she had been included in Elsa's big secret, she couldn't escape all the lies and confusion. But..._Elsa. For Elsa._

"Of course," she said.

* * *

_**Notes**_

So there we go. The secret's out of the bag. Elsa was brave enough to come out of the closet. Are you? ;) Any lurkers want to take a punt at a review? I'm keen to know your opinions. Surprised? Not surprised? Love it, hate it or couldn't give a toss either way?

I've totally done some fan art for this story now. It's the photo Olaf posted up on his Facebook page. If you want to see it, there's a link on my profile page.

Olaf's surname _Zima_ is Czech/Slovak in origin and means "winter" or "cold".  
Gerda's surname _Norris_ is British and means "wet nurse" or "foster mother".  
Anna's classmate Garvey is an Irish name and means "cruel fate".

Anna has signed up for five courses for her first year at the University of Arendelle: Social Studies; Business Studies; Art History; American Studies and History; and English. She's also taking evening classes in modern dance.  
Like I have mentioned, I am British and went to uni here in England too, so I hope this sounds normal for the American university system. I kind of relied on wikipedia to flesh out her academic schedule :)

And, as ever, thank you for reading, reviewing and following this story. Your support helps power me on. We're nearing the finish line now! Only another 5 chapters or so to go. :) xx


	12. A Not-a-Date Date

.

**A Fable of Fidelities and Fresh Starts (featuring Facebook)**

**Chapter Twelve: A Not-A-Date Date**

~#~

Anna sat outside of Elsa's building _Harmony Chalet_ kicking her legs leisurely against the wall below her. Her eyes scanned the road. _Where is he?_

Elsa had been drained after their conversation in the park so Anna had walked her home. Elsa said she could wait for Kristoff indoors but she looked so tired that Anna insisted she'd be fine. It was a shame though. In the light of her sister's revelation, she was dying to spend more time with her and see how much more she would open up. _Don't be greedy! Patience, remember?_

Sitting still like this, she was starting to get freezing. She hugged herself and rubbed her arms. _Where __**is**__ he?_

Just then, Kristoff's dad's car turned onto the road from the top of the hill and Anna grinned and jumped down off the wall. She hopped on her feet to keep them from going numb while Kristoff parked up and got out the car. He was alone.

"Where's Olaf?"

Kristoff shook his head as he approached, a wry smile painted on his features.

"You won't believe me when I tell you."

Anna raised her brows in silent query.

"Threw his back out trying to lift the piano."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Why'd you let him do it?" Anna asked, confounded.

"**Let** him? He's as bad as you. I turned my back for one minute and he wanted to see how heavy it was."

"Pretty heavy?"

"Pretty heavy," he confirmed. "He's with Grand Pabbie, all excited because now he gets a chance to see the healing in action," Kristoff shook his head and smiled affectionately. Anna did too. She liked how Kristoff had taken to Olaf, she worried he might be a bit much to take for some people.

"Trust Olaf to find the silver lining," she said. "Is Sven with him?"

"Yeah. Thought Olaf could use the company, plus I didn't know what you guys had in mind... Hey, where's Elsa?"

"She wasn't feeling too well so she's having a lie down."

"Oh. So it's just us?"

"Guess so."

There was an awkward pause. Anna quickly filled it.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked, all chipper, swinging her arms.

"I don't know. There's ice skating?"

"Nothing too physical. My whole body feels like concrete."

"Oh," Kristoff laughed. "OK then... We could go to the multiplex? Go for a drink?"

_They sound far too much like "dates"._ Anna shook her head emphatically.

"Art gallery? Bowling?"

"Oo! Bowling?" Anna brightened immediately. "Yes, let's do that!"

"Alright then," he casually tossed his keys in the air and caught them again. "Let's go."

"Y'know," Anna mused as they headed to the car. "I've never actually been bowling before. Not **proper** bowling."

"You...you've **never** been bowling before?" Kristoff looked surprised but more than that he looked kind of sorry for her.

"Nope. First time for everything though!" she grinned.

~#~

"OK," Anna grumbled. "You're allowed to be better at skiing than me. You **can't** have this too."

Kristoff laughed. "It was just a fluke I swear. You'll see on the next one."

Anna glared at the board. **_ANNA_**'s score read "- | 2" against **_KRISTOFF_**'s perfect "X". She had been so pleased when she'd got those 2 pins as well.

"We can get the bumpers if you want."

"No," Anna snapped stubbornly. She set her jaw and picked up her ball again. "I don't need them."

She approached the end of the lane and swung her arm back, propelled it forward again and let go of the ball. It landed heavily on the wood and bounced once before meandering too slowly towards the pins. _Yes, yes, yes. _Anna clenched her hands into fists and crouched down, willing the ball to continue on its trajectory but about two thirds of the way it began to veer. It landed in the gutter, managing to clip the pin on the far right. It toppled but not enough to fall.

"No!" Anna screamed, bending over herself in defeat.

She spun around to find Kristoff grinning at her.

"Oh this is funny to you, is it? Well, just you watch mister. I'll get it next time."

He held his hands up, palms flat and pointed at her, in surrender. "I'm sure you will."

But she **didn't** get it next time. The ball behaved exactly the same, except this time, when the pin toppled it did fall.

Anna howled, thoroughly dissatisfied with herself, and with stupid bowling.

"Hey," Kristoff clapped her on the shoulder as he passed to pick up his bowling ball. "You've just started. Give yourself a break."

He didn't get another strike on his go, and Anna was only a little ashamed with herself that she was pleased about that, but he **did** knock down eight of the pins across both his tries.

"So unfair," she grumbled.

Her turn. Again the ball tottered down the lane and veered to the right and landed in the gutter well before reaching its destination. She didn't even react this time, she just turned on her heel and stamped to the mechanism waiting for her ball to return.

"Why don't you try standing a bit more to the left?" Kristoff suggested. "And try and bend your knees so you're lower. You're kind of chucking the ball. You want to be rolling it."

_OK. Bend knees. Roll the ball. I can do that. _She approached the lane again.

"Stand here?" she asked, looking back at him.

"Yeah."

She did a practice run, seeing if what he said was true, and when she crouched lower with knees well bent, it was simple to roll the ball along the floor. _OK, this makes sense._

"Like that?" she asked, turning again.

"Yeah, exactly like that. Just release the ball from your fingers. Shouldn't need to throw it."

She did exactly as he said and this time the speed of the ball was much greater, it didn't veer as much and it took down a whole five pins with it.

"Yessss!" She jumped up and down, arms stretched in the air. She turned on a jump and clapped her hands together manically. "I got some! Did you see!"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I saw. See, you're fine."

There was an immense high that accompanied knocking those little pins down and Anna sat on her chair with a big grin on her face watching as Kristoff had his go, anticipating her next. He got a spare. _That whole line about his strike being a fluke was bull. _But now that she had managed a decent hit she didn't resent his success as much.

She jumped up as he sat down again and skipped over to retrieve her ball again with more than a little excitement.

Using the same techniques she'd applied last time, she bowled with much more confidence and took out all but one of the pins.

"Aahhhh!" she squealed, her eyes wide. She turned around to see if Kristoff was looking but of course he was. He was beaming at her. "How many was that?!"

"Nine," he said. "Really good job."

"Nine?!" she exclaimed ecstatically. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her ball to come back. "OK buddy," she said to it once she'd picked it up again. "Just one more to go. Now, be a good ball and behave OK? Nice and steady…" She narrowed her eyes and focused on that last standing soldier, breathed deeply, and drove the ball forward. It glided, straight as an arrow, smoothly down the lane and it was headed right where she wanted it. Every one of her muscles was tense waiting for the expected veer but the veer never came and the ball smashed straight into the pin, knocking it into the air.

She whirled around with glee. Kristoff was standing, his eyes were wide in disbelief, fixed on the end of the lane, and he stepped forward unthinkingly.

"Anna," he breathed. "Jesus. That was-"

She barraged into him, laughing hysterically, with arms wide but he caught her just in time and lifted her and spun her around and he was laughing too.

"I got a spare!" she cried.

The adrenaline rush! She felt like she could do anything. And she was so high up here she could see, over Kristoff's head, the sparse number of customers and staff watching with grins on their faces.

"I got a spare!" she called out louder for everyone to hear.

There was a smattering of applause, probably patronising but she didn't care, and then she was being gently set down on her feet again.

She looked up at him with an indomitable grin.

"That was an amazing bowl," Kristoff said. "Like **really** amazing. **You're**...really good." He had lifted a hand towards her face, but it paused and dropped down to brush her upper arm. His brown eyes were warm. _Those eyes._ Anna's heart was still thumping in her chest from all the excitement, her skin felt alive, **she** felt alive and she really wouldn't have minded at all if he had kissed her.

But he didn't, and gradually Anna became self-aware. They were standing close. Too close. _Why didn't I pay more attention when he lifted me? He lifted me. And it really __**was**__ effortless._ The thought of it thrilled her. She cursed herself that she hadn't take more advantage of their hug to really appreciate his arms, or to press herself against his solid chest. And then she cursed herself again for thinking about **that** at all and she stepped back, averting her gaze.

"Your turn," she said, as breezily as she could. _Maybe it __**would**__ have been safer to go to the movies._

"Right," he said stiffly. "So…" He approached the machine and the effort it seemed to take in finding his ball amongst the half dozen that sat there was arduous. "How was your lunch anyway? What did Elsa want to talk to you about?"

"Oh my God," Anna babbled excitedly. "You won't believe it."

He gave up any pretense of his search at that, and looked up at her with interest.

"She," Anna started and then, thinking that maybe she shouldn't be blurting this out loudly in public, she shielded her mouth with her hands and lowered her voice. "She's gay."

"Really?"

Anna frowned. He didn't seem be getting how juicy this was.

"Like, she's totally gay," she said again.

"Wow," he said, and the shock he was trying to portray was absolutely unconvincing. "That's quite the revelation."

Anna narrowed her eyes. He was a terrible liar.

"You knew?!" she accused.

"What? No! How would **I** know that?"

"Nic told you," Anna assumed.

"Nic told-? What?! Why would **she** tell me **anything**? I swear, I didn't know!"

Anna glared at him, her arms crossed, until he folded.

"OK, I didn't know for sure, but I kind of thought...I mean, her and Nic have this chemistry don't they? It seemed pretty obvious."

_To you maybe, _she continued to glare.

"And when I was riding on the ski lift with Nic, remember, you were with Elsa and Olaf?" _Of course I remember that. _She could starkly remember how jealous she'd been. _How ridiculous was __**I**_? "All Nic could talk about was your sister. It was _Elsa did this, Elsa did that, Elsa said this. She's so clever, she's so sweet, she really loves her sister_…"

"She said all that?" Anna asked, the very idea of it loosening her up and the smile pulling at her lips was formed by wonder.

Kristoff seemed to pick up on her mollification because he smiled softly and said: "I think she's really taken with her."

"That's…" Anna blinked and smiled wider. "That's great! I think Elsa really likes her too. Not that she would tell **me** anything but I can tell."

Kristoff nodded, seemingly pleased with the resolution of that conversation, and reached to grab his bowling ball, finding it straight away without even looking.

"Kristoff?" she stopped him before he turned around. He raised his head, and his eyebrows.

"In the future, you tell me this stuff straight away, OK."

He looked like he was going to say something, lips halfway apart in hesitation but then his mouth snapped shut and he shook his head with an amused simper. "Sure. I can do that."

~#~

"You went bowling!?"

Anna shared a look with Kristoff.

"Without me?!"

His distress was a tad over-dramatic but that was Olaf.

"We'll go again. When you're better. I promise," Anna said. "Back in Arendelle maybe."

Olaf stuck out his bottom lip with a slight grunt.

"How are you feeling?" Kristoff asked, reaching down to pet Sven who had jumped up to his owner with all the energy of a dog half his age. "Did Pabbie help at all?"

"Yes!" Olaf brightened as quick as if someone had flicked a switch. "Yes, it was great! He put on the music and he waved his hands around to draw out the pain and the stress and he taught me how to breathe! He's asleep now. I think the whole healing thing tired him out. But not me! I could even go skiing tomorrow! You wanna go skiing tomorrow?"

"Grand Pabbie said that?" Kristoff asked cynically, sharing another glance with Anna.

"Well, no. He said I should probably avoid any strenuous exercise for a couple of weeks but I **feel** fine."

_That's probably because you're lying flat on your back on the sofa eating Milk Duds._

"Why don't we leave the skiing for now," Anna suggested diplomatically. "I feel like I've been put through the ringer after yesterday anyway. We can always come back over winter break if you'd like?"

"Oh, yes! Could we?"

"I don't see why not," Anna smiled, walking past the sofa and plonking herself down on the floor. Her charger was still in the wall and it reminded her that her phone had died some time while they had been bowling. She dug it out of her handbag and plugged it in.

"So did you have fun?" Olaf asked. "Bowling?"

Anna glanced up with a grin at Kristoff who was headed for the kitchen. He was grinning too and then they made full eye contact, and it was like a lightning bolt to her chest. Her wide smile froze. The feeling was so intense she almost gasped. The way he reacted, expression collapsing into confusion, blinking at her, lips parting to draw in air, made her think he'd felt it too. She quickly looked away and frowned in bewilderment. _What the hell __**was**__ that? _She'd never felt anything like that before in her life. He'd smiled at her a thousand times over the past week but they'd never turned her insides to jelly. _Hans has never made me feel like that._

"Anna? Was it...**not** fun?" Olaf asked in concern.

She shook off her perplexity, relieved that at least Kristoff had left the room now, and tried for a reassuring smile but it was fighting against her. "No, fun, yeah," she said weakly. "You...ur...enjoyed it. Would have. But...yeah...go again. Fun will..." She took a breath, a steadying deep breath. "It will be fun."

Her phone buzzed to let her know it had enough charge to be switched on again.

She immediately snatched it up and turned it on.

She had received one text message and one missed call. _Of course, no one wants to talk to me for days but as soon as my phone dies…_

The missed call was from her parents' house. Elsa's words sprung to mind. _Can you not tell them we've had this conversation?_ Anna didn't know how she could lie to her parents, but she had to phone them back. Last time she'd spoken to her father he'd threatened to come up here. She didn't want him doing that because he couldn't get hold of her.

She pressed on their number to dial them back and sucked in nervous breaths while she waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Mom?"

"Oh, Anna! Your father just tried to ring you but he couldn't get through."

"Yeah I know. My phone died. What did he want?" She didn't like how defensive her voice sounded. _She's going to know I know._

"Just an update darling. Any news? Is Elsa coming home?"

"I...I'm not sure Mom. She said she was going to talk to you. Has she phoned?"

"Not yet. Oh, that's great news though. Well done, Anna! We knew we could count on you."

Her mother sounded too jubilant. She hadn't even promised her anything. She hadn't **done** anything.

"I don't know that she's coming home, Mom. I think she's really happy here. I...I think she's better off here."

"Anna, she is **not** better off there. How can she be better off away from the people who love her. The world is a cruel place and Elsa is not equipped to deal with it."

"What? No, she is! You should see her Mom! She's doing amazing! You'd be really proud of her!"

There was a pause and a scuffle and then: "Hold on Anna. Your father wants to talk to you."

"Anna."

"Dad, what's Mom talking about?"

"Your mother is just worried for your sister Anna. We both are. She's not thinking about how her actions are hurting others."

_What?!_

"Have you spoken to her Anna?"

_Can you not tell them we've had this conversation?_

"Well, yes, we went skiing together yesterday and she was fine. Dad...I'm confused. I don't understand why you need her home so badly! She's a grown woman! She's 21 years old! Why can't you let her fly away from the nest for a bit? You let **me** leave home didn't you?!"

"That's different Anna. You're just around the corner, and you know what you want out of life. You have a clear goal. Without us, and the company...Elsa...We're worried she's going to drift. There are terrible stories about what can happen to young girls out there on their own…"

Anna pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes shut. All this rhetoric was giving her a headache. That and the half-truths and the keeping-her-out-of-it.

"Look, Elsa wants to talk to you, OK? I can't tell you anything, but I'm sure she can. So I'll talk to you after that."

"Anna-"

"I've got to go Dad." _I love you._ "Bye."

She hung up without pause and dropped her phone, face still in her hand.

"Here."

Kristoff was handing her a glass of water. She took it from him without looking up. She couldn't look up. Not while that weird and intense moment between them was still so fresh in her mind.

"Thanks."

She downed half the glass and then she remembered that she had a text message too.

It was from Hans. Another headache she didn't want to have to face.

_Saw you went skiing yesterday. Glad you're having fun with Elsa. I told you it'd  
all work out. Who are your friends?_ _xx_

He had seen the photo. _He saw you standing with Kristoff. He saw his arm around me. He __**saw**__._

Hesitantly, she typed out a reply. Just_ some friends. I've mentioned Olaf from Facebook right? You having a good week?_

She looked at the message. It looked incomplete but adding a kiss at the end felt like a massive lie. She did it anyway.

_xx_

It only took a few seconds before his answer came.

_It's been alright. Quiet. Miss you xx_

The guilt was like a knife to the heart. _I was all worried about him and that girl when __**I'm**__ the one who's running round having __**moments**__ with someone else and thinking about what it would be like to kiss him and to- _She forced herself to stop thinking those traitorous thoughts and focused on her phone.

She couldn't conjure up the energy, or the words, to reply straight away, so she just stared at his message and thought about it. _Everyone else has been lying to me._ _Even him._ _ I'm not going to lie too._

_I'll be back soon. We need to talk._

She looked at the message. Again it was uncomfortably incomplete but she couldn't bring herself to end it with a kiss this time. She wouldn't lie again. She pressed send.

~#~

The one thing about staying at Pabbie's was when you were exhausted, emotionally numb, and just wanted to crawl up in bed you couldn't because you were sleeping in the living room with a bunch of other people. Olaf was still hogging the sofa and so she had been resigned to settling on the floor for the evening avoiding looking at Kristoff which was hard because he was sat on the floor too. And he seemed to be avoiding looking at her. Pabbie was staying in his room reading. Probably because the only chair was occupied. Anna couldn't blame him.

"Come on!" Olaf encouraged enthusiastically. "I'm male, British, alive, and I work in science. You're getting there."

"Not on TV. Are you a doctor?" Anna asked wearily. It felt like they'd been at this forever.

"No."

"Do you work in an academic field?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes!"

_Oh my God, an academic scientist?! How obscure is that?!_

"Are you a Professor?" Anna asked.

"...I think so. Yes."

"But that's not what you're mostly known for?"

"Teaching? No."

Anna sighed.

"Have you invented something?" Kristoff asked.

"...Um...Kind of?"

_Does he even know the person who he is?_

"OK, have you **discovered** something?" he rephrased.

"Yes!"

"Are you Isaac Newton?"

"No!" Anna laughed, so overcome with mirth that she forgot her own awkwardness enough to kick at Kristoff's leg. "He's **alive** remember!"

Kristoff groaned and threw his head back in defeat.

"I give up!"

"No! You're nearly there!"

Fortunately at that moment Anna's phone decided to ring.

"Hello?" The pep in her voice came from nothing but relief that she was being pulled from Olaf's terrible _Who Am I?_

"Anna?"

"Elsa? Are you OK? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Elsa said calmly, and Anna could hear the smile on her face. "I'm fine. But I wanted to let you know I spoke to Mom and Dad."

"You did?"

"And I'm going home tomorrow."

"What? No, Elsa, why?! You love it here!"

"Not for good Anna, but I need to talk to them in person. I need them to...see me. Do you understand?"

Anna sighed. "Yes."

"Do you want a lift home? I can take all of you."

"...Yes please."

"Ok, I'll pick you up at 6."

"6**am**!?"

Elsa laughed. "It's a 12 hour drive, Anna, I'd like to be home by the evening... I'd really just like to get this over with."

"OK," Anna conceded. _I can hardly argue with that._ "6am then. I'll be ready for you."

"Text me the address?"

"Sure. I'll do that right now."

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow morning...I love you Anna."

Anna smiled. "Love you too."

She hung up and was met by curious faces.

"We're going back to Arendelle tomorrow. Elsa's got room in her car for you guys, if you want to come."

"Oh. OK," Olaf agreed immediately. "Since I can't go skiing anyway...road trip with Elsa should be fun though!"

Anna nodded and turned questioningly to Kristoff.

"I gotta take Dad's car back," he said.

"We could follow you there? Pick you up?"

He shook his head. "Thanks but I got stuff to do at the farm anyway, should probably get back to it."

_Oh._ Anna was disappointed and she didn't think she was doing a very good job of hiding it if the regretful look on his face was any indication.

"Hey! You've still got to work out who I am, remember?" Olaf piped up. "Come on, you're really close!"

But they really weren't and fifteen excruciating minutes later, after Anna had complained significantly that it was after 11 and she wanted to go to bed, Olaf conceded grumpily.

"Fine! I was Peter Higgs."

Kristoff and Anna glanced at each other in confusion.

"Who the hell is that?" Kristoff voiced their shared incredulity.

"Peter Higgs! The Higgs Boson collider? He won a nobel prize!" Olaf looked so appalled with them that Anna couldn't help but laugh as she pushed herself to her feet.

"I'm gonna get ready for bed."

"That is the worst game ever," Kristoff stated conclusively.

Anna laughed harder.

~#~

It had been on her mind all evening that she was going to have to sleep down here on the floor with him. Of course she was going to. Olaf needed the sofa for his busted back.

She tried not to look when Kristoff emerged from the bathroom, but when she did, he wasn't looking at **her** so she allowed herself a bit of a gander. It was probably her last opportunity after all and he always looked hottest in his sleeping slacks and tee. She wondered if he ever wore tank tops.

His gaze drifted into the room and she snapped her eyes away to the nearest object, the sofa. _I must look like an idiot, lying here staring at a sofa._

He lowered himself down onto the floor next to her and she subtly shifted onto her back so she was facing the ceiling instead.

Sven padded up between them and rested himself down in his usual position. She smiled. At least Sven would be there. Like a man-divider of sorts. _What? Like if he wasn't something would __**happen**__? Don't be stupid, Anna._

She reached out to stroke Sven's fur but her hand connected with another. She snatched it away.

"Sorry," Kristoff said quickly, startled.

"No, **I'm** sorry. I'm the one who-" She closed her eyes. _Why is it suddenly so difficult? This is so stupid._ "It doesn't matter. Go ahead. He's **your **dog."

…

"OK," he said. He sounded amused. She turned her head to confirm and saw his wry smile. Sven had an eyebrow raised and he was looking at her, then at Kristoff, then back at her again, like he was trying to figure out what was going on. _If only I knew Sven. _She glanced up to check that Olaf was asleep. He seemed to be. That boy...he played hard and he rested hard. He could fall asleep in a tornado.

"You wanna turn the lamp off?"

"What?" Anna's eyes flitted around her until she saw the cable for the lamp trailing behind her, its switch halfway up the lead. "Oh." She reached up and plummeted the room into darkness.

She was very aware of him, there, right next to her. But Sven was between them. That was good. It was funny, she remembered being totally put off by Sven's doggy smell when she'd first got into that car last Saturday but now it was kind of...comforting.

"G-" She had been going to say _goodnight_ but she was interrupted.

"Hey, Anna," Kristoff whispered.

_Weird how darkness makes you feel like you have to whisper._

"Yeah," she whispered back.

"Is everything OK? With your parents?"

_God, where to start?_

"Not really."

…

"They're acting crazy."

"Oh… I get that."

"Not crazy like **your** parents. Your parents are lovely. My parents are...I don't know **what** my parents are."

…

"I mean, I know who my parents **are**, or I thought I did, but they're acting really weird. I think...I think they might not like that Elsa's...y'know...that she came out."

"Oh," he said. "Why?"

"Cause they want me to bring her home, and they keep talking about how she's confused and she doesn't know anything. But Elsa's probably the smartest person I know."

…

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Nothing. Elsa wants to talk to them. I need to let her do that."

…

"They'll probably work it out," Kristoff said reassuringly.

"Maybe."

…

"Kristoff?"

"Yeah."

"Do you...do you think my parents could be homophobic?"

…

"I don't know. I've never met them..."

…

"But?" she prompted.

He sighed and there was shuffling. It sounded like he was rolling onto his side to face her. She rolled too, so she was facing him, even though in the darkness she couldn't make out anything but his silhouette.

"From what you said it kinda sounds like they might be."

…

"Poor Elsa."

"Yeah, that's gotta be rough."

…

"Do you think that's why she ran away?" Anna asked.

"Makes sense."

…

"Anna?"

"Yeah."

"She's gonna be OK you know?"

"How do you know that?"

…

"Because she's got you."

_Oh! _Anna smiled broadly at his shadow, her eyes pricking with moisture. Under the cloak of darkness she didn't have to hold back how deeply those words touched her.

She reached up, hand tracing across the fur on Sven's back until she found Kristoff's hand. She clasped his fingers between hers.

"Thank you," she whispered, her voice shattering a little with raw emotion.

…

His hand shifted until his fingers were laced with hers, both of their hands resting flat on Sven's back.

...

"Goodnight Anna."

"Goodnight Kristoff."

* * *

**Notes**

Fluff, fluff, fluff! Got to love a Kristanna heavy chapter. Don't you? Do you?

Posting this chapter early because tomorrow's my son's second birthday (can't believe he's two! Already!) so we're gonna be busy all day, but chapter 13 will be posted on Wednesday next week as normal.

No further notes for this chapter really. I experienced that thing what Anna experienced once in my life. That jolt when my eyes met someone else's and man, was it odd and overwhelming. Pretty hard to describe too, I hope I got the point across OK.

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! And thanks specifically for the Guest reviews, since I can't PM you. :) I appreciate the support. ❤️


	13. A Portentous Journey

.

**A Fable of Fidelities and Fresh Starts (featuring Facebook)**

**Chapter Thirteen: A Portentous Journey**

~#~

* * *

_**Notes**_

So I don't usually write notes at the **beginning** of the chapters, but I would recommend playing this song when it appears in the chapter. I think it has far more weight if you're listening to it, rather than just reading the lyrics as I've written them in. (Copy the link below and remove the spaces). Your call though ;)

www. youtube watch?v=jxKjOOR9sPU

Thanks for reading and enjoy chapter 13 :) x

* * *

Anna rose to the surface from her slumber befuddled, pulled from the depths by a wet assault on her face. Someone was licking her.

"Kristoff?" she asked blearily, knowing that of course it wasn't **him **but it was the only name she could conjure to mind.

"You're awake," she heard him say from a distance and then more fiercely: "Sven, no! Get off her!" The assault ended abruptly and Anna dared to open her eyes. It was still dark outside but the main light was on.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Kristoff snapped at Olaf, sat up now on his sofa. He was tapping his phone again. Olaf shrugged.

"He was just being friendly."

Kristoff rolled his eyes and went back into the kitchen.

"What time is it?" Anna asked as she stretched, her voice thick.

"Just after 5," Olaf said. "We were about to wake you."

_Just after 5. Elsa will be here in less than an hour. _ That was all the incentive she needed to jump up and dash to the bathroom but it was locked.

"Pabbie's in there," Olaf said without raising his head from his phone.

_No problem._ Anna packed up all her gear while she waited for Pabbie to vacate the bathroom. It didn't take long and she was sitting on the sofa next to Olaf watching him plant his crops and fulfill his orders when Pabbie finally emerged.

"So you're going home..."

"Yeah, guess so," she said wistfully. "Thank you so much for putting us up."

"I'm glad I could help dear," he said kindly.

"You did," Anna confirmed. _Not only did he put a roof over my head but he taught me all about patience...and how to be there for Elsa._ "You really did."

Pabbie nodded warmly and moved to sit on the sofa.

"What are you doing? Farming?" he asked Olaf.

Anna grinned and went into the bathroom.

By the time she had showered, dressed and eaten some toast it was nearly 6. She was sat on the floor, anxiously awaiting Elsa's call but it didn't come. She waited. She scratched the fur behind Sven's ear and she waited. She made idle chit chat with Olaf and Pabbie and she waited. She watched as Kristoff pottered around the apartment stoically and she waited. Finally, the call came at 6:25.

"I'm outside."

"OK, we're coming down." She hung up and pocketed her phone.

"Is that Elsa?" Olaf asked, perking up enough to finally lift his attention away from his own phone.

"Yeah, she's outside." She bent down to grab the handle of her suitcase but Kristoff got there first.

"I'll take that down for you."

"Oh...OK. Thank you."

It was probably tricky carrying that big, heavy case down the narrow stairs of Pabbie's apartment block. Anna tried to remember if it had been difficult carrying it **up** and that's when she realised: she **hadn't **carried it up. **He **must have carried it up for her...when she was out getting drunk that first night. She lifted her eyes to watch him lugging the bag down the stairs ahead of her. _He's always doing stuff like that. _He had patiently helped her ski down that mountain, poured her drinks without her even needing to ask for them, come and rescued her from the Ice Palace... Her stomach twisted with something akin to nausea when she considered that she was getting in a car and driving away from him.

Elsa was waiting outside, leaning against her sparkling silver BMW M5 Sedan. She popped open the trunk and Kristoff and Olaf started loading the luggage in the back. Anna approached her sister.

"You're late," Anna said, not accusingly but rather just because it was so unlike Elsa. Elsa grinned. Also very unlike Elsa.

"Uhh yes, I am. Sorry. I got caught up with...something," she said. Her eyes flitted to the guys. "Are they coming too? It's fine, but the dog will have to go in the back with them. Unless Kristoff doesn't mind if we bundle his dog in the trunk too."

"Ah, no," Anna said, as neutrally as she could. "Olaf is, Kristoff's got stuff to do."

The trunk slammed shut with a solid thunk.

"OK, you're all set," Kristoff announced.

"Hi Elsa!" Olaf greeted chirpily with a wave. Anna would have smiled at that (Olaf was always so enthusiastic about Elsa's presence and it was adorable) but she was preoccupied with the imminent goodbye.

Kristoff stood with his hands in his pockets, eyes drifting around the group indiscriminately, and never landing on her for too long. _He doesn't know how to say goodbye either._ Fortunately, Sven was not as inarticulate as the two of them and neither was Olaf.

While Anna reached to pet the sorrowful dog, padding up to her with sad eyes, his head drooped, Olaf stuck his hand out and, when Kristoff took it, he shook it enthusiastically. Anna looked up from her crouched position by Sven to watch their exchange.

"Thanks for coming skiing with me!" Olaf said. "I'd never been skiing with a tournament champion before."

Kristoff laughed, patting Olaf's shoulder amicably. "I thought you'd never been skiing before. Ever."

"Exactly," Olaf said.

Anna chuckled and turned to Sven. Sven whimpered.

"Hey, don't be sad. I'm going to miss you too. And I'll see you again, I promise. You tell Kristoff he has to bring you over to visit me, OK?"

Sven whimpered again.

"I'll make sure I have a supply of beef jerky in the cupboard for you."

Sven lightened up at that, giving a happy bark.

Anna smiled affectionately and stiffly stood up.

Olaf was breaking away from Kristoff and crossed paths with her as he bounded over to say his own goodbyes to Sven. Anna stepped towards Kristoff. His hands were buried in his pockets again.

"So I kind of promised Sven I would see him when you guys get back to Arendelle. You're not going to make me a liar, are you?"

Kristoff chuckled, but it sounded wrong, kind of forced. "No, of course not." He looked at Sven for a moment and then back at her. "He's really gonna miss you, y'know?"

Anna's heart skipped a beat. She sucked in a breath shakily through her lips. "Yeah? Well...I'm really going to miss him too."

He smiled sadly.

"Have a safe drive," he said, shuffling his feet and glancing at the door to the apartment block.

But Anna was going to be damned if she was going to leave it like this!

She stepped forward with determination and pushed her arms under his, wrapping herself around his midriff, and effectively forcing him to pull his hands out of his pockets. She rested her head against his collarbone and squeezed him tightly and only then did she feel his arms come around her to return her embrace. She felt comfortably engulfed by him, by the firmness of his stature and the shelter of his height.

"Thank you," she said breathily. "For everything."

"You...you're welcome," he replied.

..._Say something else. Tell him...Tell him...something!_

"I've had a really fun week." _Lame! So lame!_

"Yeah, me too."

_Tell him something __**meaningful**__!_

But it was too late. His hands came up to clamp on her shoulders and he gently held her in place while he stepped back, away from her. His smile was lingering, but then his eyes raised, looking past her, over her head.

"It was really nice to meet you Elsa," he said.

"You too Kristoff," she said. Anna stared up into his face trying to will him with her eyes to look at her again, but he didn't. "Maybe I'll see you again sometime?"

"Yeah, maybe," he said. "Take care and...good luck with everything." He looked to Olaf. "Bye," he said with a hesitant wave and then he turned away and walked back inside, Sven following along loyally behind him. She watched him until he disappeared.

~#~

Thirty minutes into their journey Anna was appreciating the luxury of the drive, even as she stared numbly out of the window. She loved her yellow beetle, she really did, but Elsa's BMW was so comfy and spacious and it still had that new car smell. She had always wondered why Elsa updated her car with the latest model every year, even though she barely ever left the house. Now she knew: she was keeping her escape plan ready.

There was a CD playing on the stereo and Anna had been half listening to the unfamiliar alternative rock songs but when the next song started to play, her ears pricked up. There was something about the rhythmic staccato guitar of the introduction, both peppy and mellow at the same time, that drew her to it.

_Sweet disposition, _the vocals began and the voice was male but high and airy. It was beautiful.  
_Never too soon.  
__Oh, reckless abandon  
__Like no one's watching you._

"What's this?"

"I don't know," Elsa said. "The case is in the glove box."

Anna popped open the compartment and withdrew the CD cover inside. It was home made and the track listing on the back was written in blue pen, the letters chunky and loopy. _Track 8 _the stereo's display told her, and she checked the listing to see what it was.

"_Sweet Disposition_ by _The Temper Trap_," she read. She glanced at Elsa and held up the CD case. "Did you make this?"

"No," Elsa said. She hesitated. "...Nic gave it to me. For the car."

Anna's eyebrows raised of their own accord. "She...she made you a **mixtape**?"

Elsa grinned shyly, and there was a hint of a blush.

"Wait. You didn't even know you were leaving until last night. When did she give this to you?"

"I, ur, I text her last night to tell her I was heading back to Arendelle for a couple of days. She dropped it by this morning on her way to work."

"Oh..." Anna smiled, and then wider when she saw how happy Elsa looked. "That's really sweet."

Elsa acknowledged Anna with a only glance but the grin she wore was raw and limitless.

Anna turned contentedly back to the window. She could remember the scenery passing by from Monday when she'd headed up that mountain to find her sister. _I had been so worried, so cross, so __**everything**__. _She had lost Elsa so long ago and she hadn't really known what to expect when she found her. _But look at us now. So much has happened in... __Is it only four days? _It was four days since she'd arrived at the North Mountain. Six days since she'd left Hans, left university, left **everything** to go and look for her sister. It was six days since she'd met Kristoff. It felt longer. She felt like a different person. A more patient person, more world-wise, more...loved.

She leant her head back against the cushion and listened as the song continued.

_A moment of love,  
__A dream,  
__A laugh,  
__A kiss,  
__A cry,  
__Our rights,  
__Our wrongs…_

The words felt so poignant that Anna almost skipped the track, but she didn't. She really wanted to listen, even though it was breaking her heart.

_A moment of love  
__A dream,  
__A laugh,  
__A moment of love,  
__A dream,  
__A laugh.  
__So stay there  
__'Cause I'll be coming over  
__While our blood's still young,  
__It's so young, it runs,  
__Won't stop 'til it's over.  
__Won't stop to surrender._

"Oh my God," Elsa uttered, her voice hushed and filled with concern but no less sharp for it. "Anna! Are you alright?"

Anna turned her head to ask what she was talking about and only then did she realise that tears were streaming down her face.

"Oh…" she said in surprise, lifting her hand to her cheek in wonder, and her voice broke, choked with the tears she hadn't known were falling.

Elsa looked crushed. "Do you...do you want me to pull over?"

Anna didn't trust herself to try speaking but she shook her head emphatically.

Elsa looked torn between paying attention to the road and paying attention to her distraught sister.

_Am I distraught? I was just thinking about everything...everything that's happened this week...and how __**wonderful**__ it's been and then…_

"You're going to see him again," Elsa said.

_Is __**that**__ why I'm crying? I __**know**__ I'm going to see him again. Why would I be crying about that? _But the words resonated in her chest and she nodded at Elsa, managing a watery smile.

"Oh Anna," Elsa reached out and clutched Anna's left hand. She squeezed it tightly. "You're going to be OK, y'know."

_Kristoff said the same thing about Elsa last night:  
_"_She's gonna be OK you know?"  
_"_How do you know that?"  
_…  
"_Because she's got you."_

And Anna had Elsa. She squeezed her sister's hand back and finally found her voice again.

"I know."

~#~

She had dozed off at some point on the drive and when she woke up, they were on a long, flat stretch of wooded road and no longer in the mountains.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know. We just passed Livalley."

"We drove past the diner where I was supposed to meet Elsa."

_And Kristoff's parents' farm._

"I really am sorry about that Olaf," Elsa said, glancing in her rear view mirror and looking utterly chagrined.

"I know," Olaf said nonchalantly. "You already said so. It's OK. It all worked out for the best. I got to see Anna again, and meet Kristoff and Sven and Cliff and Bulda and Doug and Crystal and-"

"See," Anna interrupted, thinking that if Olaf was going to name every one of Kristoff's relatives it could take a while. "No harm, no foul." She smiled at Elsa.

"Can we put Nic's CD on?"

"Again?" Anna asked. It had been good, despite the fact that she hadn't known many of the songs, but they'd listened to it twice already.

"No, not that one. The one we listened to the other night," Olaf said. "The one she made with her band."

"Nic's in a band?"

"She was," Elsa confirmed. "Back in England. She's not anymore."

"What does she play?"

"Bass."

"Cool. Is she good?"

"She's **really** good," Olaf said. Elsa closed her mouth, having been successfully beaten to the punch and smiled wryly. "Can we listen to it Elsa?"

"Sure. The CD's in my handbag, on the back seat there. Fish it out and hand it to Anna."

Listening to Nic's CD killed another forty minutes of their journey. Anna didn't like it as much as the mixtape but it was still good in its own way. It was a raw, punky, noisy sound which wasn't really to her usual taste, but they were unarguably talented. And Elsa seemed to be enjoying it. Anna would have been surprised a week ago. She wouldn't have expected Elsa to like music like this either, but she was finding Elsa was full of surprises. _And anyway, it's probably less about the music and more about the person who __**made**__ the music._ Anna grinned. _She sure is smitten._

They decided to stop for lunch at the next diner which turned out to be another twenty minutes away.

Anna didn't feel very hungry and she picked at her macaroni and cheese unenthusiastically. Elsa seemed fine though. _Isn't she nervous? About seeing Mom and Dad?_

She asked her about it when Olaf went to the bathroom.

"Honestly Anna?"

Anna nodded to prompt her answer.

"I'm **really** nervous. But I have to do it. I know that now. I can't just run away. I need to explain."

Anna nodded again and moved some macaroni around her plate. "But don't they know?"

"They...I suppose they do but…" she drifted off. Anna's eyes narrowed.

"When **exactly** did you tell them Elsa?" she asked.

"It must have been...well, I guess it **was**...seven years ago. I was 14."

"14?!" Anna exclaimed. They had all kept her in the dark since she was 11 years old! "Why didn't anyone tell **me**?!"

"We didn't want to worry you," Elsa said. "And Mom and Dad wanted me to be sure. They thought I might be...I don't know...being trendy? Persuaded by movies and television?"

"Oh yeah, cause you were always such a massive geek," Anna retorted sarcastically. Elsa sniffed in amusement.

"Well...and then...we were worried you might…" She drifted off again and Anna had to still herself so she didn't bang her plate down on the table.

"I might what?!"

"You always wanted to be like me, Anna, when we were kids. You were always wearing the same clothes as me, listening to the same music. You remember how I took ballet class and then you decided you wanted to too?"

_What?!_

Anna exploded with one single laugh. Then she burst out with the rest of the laughter inside her. "Yeah, I wanted to look like you, I wanted to go to the same classes as you! Just because you want to kiss girls doesn't mean I'm going to go around kissing girls!"

Elsa smirked.

"I mean, how crazy is that? Is that what Mom and Dad said?!"

Elsa didn't confirm, but her ongoing smirk aimed at her chicken and bacon wrap told her it was.

"And you believed them?!"

The smirk faded. "I was young. And I was...confused. I was having these feelings that were...not normal. I was scared."

Anna felt her outrage rise to a boil in the face of Elsa's terrible truth. _How did I not know this was all happening under my nose? How did I not know that Mom and Dad were making her feel this way! _They had always been...just her parents. Loving and supportive if strict. And Anna had always thought they had known the secrets to the world. She had never known how idiotic they were. And, she thought looking at her forlorn sister, how cruel.

"Not normal!? You know that's not true **now** right? How dare they… Just you wait til I see them!" she muttered crossly.

"No!" Elsa blurted. "No, Anna. I should see them alone."

"But Elsa! You don't **have** to be alone any more! We can head back home together. We can resolve this hand in hand."

"I'm not alone any more," Elsa said sweetly. "Not now I know you're with me. Let me talk to them tonight and we'll see what happens tomorrow... Is that OK?"

_No._

"Yes."

Elsa seemed content with that and Anna figured **she'd** have to be. She pushed the macaroni around her plate again and begrudgingly took a bite. Elsa took a bite of her wrap and Anna watched as her expression relaxed into the default grin she'd been wearing all day. _She says she's really nervous but she doesn't seem it…_

"Elsa? Did something happen?"

Elsa's eyes opened wide.

"Wha-What do you mean? Like what?" she asked, clearly flustered. She looked like a rabbit in the headlights. _And she's blushing…_

"Something did!" Anna guessed. She was vindicated when Elsa's eyes did that darting about thing, like she was afraid someone was watching her or listening to them. "Something definitely happened!"

"I don't know what you're-"

"Was it with Nic?" Anna asked, then she gasped. "Did you **sleep** with her?"

"What?! No! Anna, keep your voice down will you? I did not **sleep** with her!"

"But **something** happened," Anna said, sitting back in her seat and crossing her arms smugly.

Elsa sighed. "OK, yes, alright, something **might** have happened…"

Anna just waited, her smug smile in place.

"She might have...kissed me. This morning. Before I left."

Anna gasped again but this time more with joy than with shock. "Was that why you were late?... Was that why you were **half an hour** late? Wow, how good was this kiss?"

Elsa blushed harder, and Anna didn't think she'd ever seen this shade of red on her cheeks before.

"Very good," she admitted in a quiet yet satisfied voice.

Anna squealed and clapped her hands and then she realised something… Elsa hadn't been out of her room in years.

"Wait. Was this your first kiss **ever**?"

"Maybe. Yes?"

Anna squealed again, hands clapping together furiously and feet hammering on the floor.

"There was a really long line in the gents'," Olaf said, plonking himself down next to Anna. "I've never seen that before." He looked at Anna, then Elsa, then Anna again. "What are we clapping about?"

Anna smiled knowingly at Elsa. "Oh, it's just...this macaroni cheese is **really** good."

Elsa smiled gratefully at her, and picked up her almost-finished wrap.

And suddenly, Anna had her appetite back again. She shoveled her food into her face happily.

"So what's the plan anyway?" Olaf asked. "When we get back to Arendelle? Can we go out somewhere?"

"I have to go home," Elsa told Olaf. "But I'll drop you off at your house first if you like. Or wherever you want to go."

"Oh," he said, disappointed. Then he looked at Anna. "Do **you** have to be somewhere?"

_Not anywhere I __**want**__ to be_, Anna thought. She would rather have been facing her parents with Elsa but…

"I have to go home too. I have to talk to Hans."

"Oh," Olaf said again, shoulders slumping.

"But we can hang out tomorrow night if you like," Anna added which brightened him up somewhat.

"What are you going to say to Hans?" Elsa asked curiously.

"I don't...I don't know yet. But I've been thinking about what you said...about it all being a bit quick...and I think you're right."

"Are you going to break up with him?"

"No!" Anna replied vehemently. And then she thought of Kristoff, about everything they'd shared that week and she thought about that moment they'd had the day before… "I don't know. But I feel like I should give him a chance, you know?"

Elsa frowned. "You don't owe him **anything** Anna. You should do what feels right to you."

Anna let that tick over in her mind for a moment and she nodded. "Yes, you're right. But this does feel right. I want to give him a chance. Maybe he **is **the perfect guy for me but I just don't know it yet. But there's one thing I definitely have to tell him first."

"What's that?" Elsa asked.

"I have to tell him to move out. We shouldn't be living together. Not while…" _I don't trust him. I don't trust myself._ "...we don't know each other properly."

Elsa nodded and she smiled too. "I think that's very wise Anna."

Anna nodded. It **felt** pretty wise. But it wasn't going to be easy to tell him, to backtrack on their relationship when they'd been so adamantly and naively in love for a week.

"OK, then," Olaf said conclusively. "Let's finish lunch and then let's go dump Hans…" He faltered. "Who **is** this Hans?"

~#~

Elsa dropped Anna off first, since Olaf lived just down the street from their parents. She heaved her trundle bag from the trunk, gave Elsa an awkward one-armed hug through the window, blew a kiss to Olaf and headed into her building. Her stomach was filled with butterflies.

Her apartment was on the third floor but there was an elevator so she didn't have to drag her case up the stairs. She hesitated outside the door for a few moments before taking a deep breath and slotting the key into the lock.

The smell and the sight of her apartment filled her with comfort as soon as she stepped through the door but not enough to quell her nerves. Music was floating out from the living room. Anna dropped the handle of her case, leaving it abandoned in the hall for now, and intrepidly ventured in.

He was standing on the far side of her living room, with his back to her, coiffing his hair in her large mirror. He looked like a foreign entity surrounded by all her familiar, cherished stuff.

_There's a stranger living in my apartment. _OK, so he was a handsome stranger. And he was popular and cool and the Anna of a month ago would have been elated that he was here. But...no. He didn't belong here.

He made eye contact with her in the mirror's reflection and spun around, startled.

"Anna!"

He was dressed smart-casual in a shirt and jacket, but no tie, over jeans.

"You like nice," Anna said. "Going out?"

"Uh, yes," he said, then he shook his head briefly and collected himself and practically vaulted across the room to draw her into a hug. "I'm so glad you're back! Did you bring Elsa back with you?"

"Yes."

Hans pulled back and clamped her face with his hands tenderly.

"And is everything alright?"

He looked so very concerned that it just made Anna feel horribly guilty for all her misgivings about him. _But it doesn't change anything. You still need to ask him to move out._

"Yes. Everything's fine...or it will be. Hopefully." She sighed and spurred on by Hans' inquisitive expression continued. "She came out to me on the North Mountain. Apparently she told Mom and Dad a while back and...I guess they weren't very supportive. That's why she ran away."

"She came out to you?" Hans asked, confused, like the words made no sense.

Anna blinked. "Like, she's gay?" she clarified.

"Oh. Well it's good you got her to come home anyway."

"I guess. It's probably good she hashes out everything with my folks. I just wish I could be there to support her."

"Well I'm happy you're back," he said with a smile and then he turned around, returned to the mirror for a check and started hunting around for something. Anna realised with surprise he was looking for his keys an instant before he found them.

"You...you're still going out?"

"Well...I made plans," he said, picking up the loose change off the coffee table and dropping it into his wallet.

"But I just got back! I need to talk to you!" Anna cried in desperation. She didn't want this **thing** hanging over her head. "Who are you even going out with that you can't cancel?"

"We can talk later, OK sweetheart? I'm going out with Josh." _Oh, that's right: it's Josh, not John. _"He's having a really bad time of it lately and I promised to take him out, cheer him up. And I'm running late." He leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. "I'll see you later." And he swept out of the apartment leaving Anna standing in the middle of the room, mouth gaping like a fish.

~#~

Sitting alone in her apartment was not good for Anna's over active mind. _I hope Elsa's OK. Should I call her? No. Patience. She said she wanted to handle this. If she needs me, she'll call. _She had a bowl of popcorn on her lap and a movie on the television but she could hardly concentrate. _I hope Mom and Dad understand. I hope they realise that everything's OK, that Elsa's great, that she doesn't need to be sheltered._ _I wonder when Hans is getting back._ She checked the time. It was eight thirty. He'd only been gone an hour but it felt longer. Anna couldn't stand the waiting, and the movie was proving to be an insufficient distraction.

She pushed herself up and headed to the kitchen, leaving the popcorn on the side, before going into the bedroom to fetch her fleece blanket and iPad. She stood with her new acquisitions, ready to return to the living room, when she saw it. She froze for a second, just staring, before throwing both iPad and fleece onto the bed unceremoniously. She crossed the bedroom to the bookshelf under the window in three long strides. Her desert rose, her **favourite** plant, was not looking well. She crouched down in front of it and turned the pot, examining its signs of distress. The pink tips of the beautiful flowers were tainted, turning brown, and the stems were crooked, bending painfully in one direction. _He didn't rotate it._ Anna chewed her lip fretfully as she stood up again and dipped her fingers into the soil. The very wet soil. _And he's drowned it! It's called a __**desert**__ rose! What was he thinking?!_ One finger came into contact with a smooth something within the soil and she prised it out. A cigarette butt. _Hans doesn't smoke!_ She frowned in confusion before it dawned on her. The party. Someone had been smoking in her bedroom. And they'd used her plant as an ashtray. There was a rumble in her chest that was threatening to exert itself as a whimper but she clamped down on it. _ It's a plant. _But it **wasn't **just a plant. And Hans had managed to destroy it...in a **week**!

_ He watered it, but why __**wouldn't**__ he water it? _she tried to rationalise, tried to calm herself._ Because you told him not to_, she countered herself. ..._At least he was trying._

Anna sighed and set about trying to fix it. _If it __**can **__be fixed. It has to be fixed! _It was her desert rose, her **favourite** plant. Her mother had bought it for her 9 years ago, on a day trip to the garden centre with her and Elsa. Both the girls had been drawn to the large white and pink petals and their mother had found it endearing. She'd bought the plant for them and told them that they'd have to look after it. "Having a plant is like having a pet," she'd said. "It needs love and care." And Anna had taken that to heart. Even after Elsa had retreated into herself, she had never neglected their desert rose. _Until now._

Anxiously she checked all the pot plants in her apartment, hoping to find some dirt dry enough to re-pot it, but every pot was soaking. She would have to buy new soil tomorrow. Wearily, and feeling irrationally wavery she knew...there was nothing to be done tonight.

Begrudgingly, she left the rose on the bookshelf, making sure it was rotated so it wouldn't cant further towards the window, picked up the blanket and the tablet and returned to the living room.

She sat down on the sofa, pulled the blanket over her legs for cosiness and turned on the device.

She checked her emails first like she always did, but the only ones she had were spam, and then clicked on the Facebook app.

It felt like forever since she'd had time to just sit and enjoy reading about everything her friends were up to. It was as good a distraction as any to take her mind off of her poor rose. She perused her news feed, liking a lot of the posts she read, clicking on the video links and the photo galleries. She responded to a few with short messages:_ LOL; Congratulations! xx; Good luck! I'm sure you'll ace it. xx. _But her heart wasn't really in it. It felt heavy. She carried on blankly scrolling down the random status updates when suddenly an alert popped up at the corner of the screen. Not a notification, or a message. It was a friend request. She clicked on the icon.

_FRIEND REQUESTS.  
__**Kristoff Bjorgman  
**__Confirm | Not now_

Anna's heart stopped. She could feel she was grinning like a mad woman as she clicked _Confirm _and immediately went to message him.

▇ _**Anna Queen  
**__You joined Facebook!_

He replied straight away.

▇ _**Kristoff Bjorgman  
**__I was bored._

Anna chuckled and then proceeded to use the Facebook messenger as a chat room.

▇ _**Anna Queen  
**__Lol! Are you back at your folks?_

▇ _**Kristoff Bjorgman  
**__No. Still on the mountain._

▇ _**Anna Queen  
**__Pabbie doesn't even have a computer. How are you on Facebook?_

▇ _**Kristoff Bjorgman  
**__In an internet cafe. Did you get home OK?_

▇ _**Anna Queen  
**__Yeah. Elsa's gone to see M&D. Olaf's gone back to his. I'm on my own._

There was a long pause, long enough that Anna wondered if he'd logged off but then he replied.

▇ _**Kristoff Bjorgman  
**__Isn't Hans with you?_

▇ _**Anna Queen  
**__He went out. _

▇ _**Anna Queen  
**__Hey! You need a profile picture._

▇ _**Kristoff Bjorgman  
**__No I don't._

▇ _**Anna Queen  
**__Yes you do! I can't stand looking at the standard blue shadow man. Put a pic up!_

▇ _**Kristoff Bjorgman  
**__I can't. I don't have one._

▇ _**Anna Queen  
**__Olaf's got one of you up on Facebook. Hang on. I'll tag you so you can see._

She pressed the icon of her own face at the top right of the screen to take her to her own profile page and scrolled down past Elsa's post to find the photo. There. She smiled, giving herself a second to appreciate it again, before tagging Kristoff. She went back to their message history.

▇ _**Anna Queen  
**__There. You're tagged. Now use that photo to make your profile picture._

There was no response. For **ages**. Anna had drifted, browsing the posts on the _**LOL Cats **_community page when an alert popped up.

▇ _**Kristoff Bjorgman  
**__There. Is that better?_

He had cropped the photo so that it included Olaf and Anna as well as him. It was a full body shot of the three of them and the picture was so small you couldn't make out anything very clearly.

▇ _**Anna Queen  
**__No. It's terrible! I want to see your face when I'm talking to you! You need to crop it close. Hang on a sec. _

She went back to the photo and updated her profile pic from it, cropping the box fittingly around her face.

▇ _**Anna Queen  
**__See, like that. Now do yours again, bu__t make it more like mine._

▇ _**Kristoff Bjorgman  
**__You're so demanding! Hold on._

It didn't take him as long the second time. Anna guessed he must have been working out how to do it first time around.

▇ _**Kristoff Bjorgman  
**__How's this?_

▇ _**Anna Queen  
**__Yay! Much better! It's a nice pic._

▇ _**Kristoff Bjorgman  
**__Yours too._

Anna grinned. The thing she liked best about the pictures was how his chin was in the corner of her pic and her hair was in the corner of his. It was like they were two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

▇ _**Kristoff Bjorgman  
**__Anyway, my time's nearly up so I'd better go._

▇ _**Anna Queen  
**__So soon? :(_

▇ _**Kristoff Bjorgman  
**__Yeah. Sorry._

▇ _**Anna Queen  
**__But we've barely had time to chat!_

She wanted to suggest he book more time, but that would be asking too much: for him to spend his own money just so he could keep her company.

▇ _**Kristoff Bjorgman  
**__Well maybe we would have, if you hadn't had me doing admin!_

Anna laughed.

▇ _**Anna Queen  
**__Stop complaining. I was helping._

▇ _**Kristoff Bjorgman  
**__:) I'll speak to you later._

▇ _**Anna Queen  
**__OK. Goodnight. Say hi to Pabbie from me. x_

There were no more messages and after a couple of minutes Anna gave up waiting for another reply. She put her iPad aside and turned back to the movie. But it wasn't getting any better and she was distracted by the unexpected conversation she'd just had. _He joined Facebook. _She grinned stupidly. Eventually, she surrendered to the inevitable. There was no point just staying up to sit on her sofa **not** watching TV. She got to her feet and got ready for bed.

~#~

It must have been past midnight when Hans finally came home.

She lay in bed, sleep having completely eluded her, when she heard the key in the lock. Every molecule of her being seized and she lay still as a statue, listening as he shed his jacket in the living room, poured himself a glass of water from the faucet in the kitchen, went to the bathroom, toilet flushed, brushed his teeth and finally came into the bedroom.

She lay there with her back to him as he undressed and climbed into the bed behind her, snuggling up into her frame in a spooning position. He was cold and he smelled like beer.

She feigned sleep until his arms snaked around her frame, his head nestled into her neck, and he whispered: "Anna, you awake?"

"I am now," she whined in her best fake-sleepy voice.

He brushed kisses from her neck down to her shoulder. "I'm glad you're back. I missed you."

"Hans-"

"I was really lonely." His hands were moving, to places she didn't particularly want them. She put her hands over his to stop their progress.

"I'm really tired Hans."

His hands pulled from her grasp and continued on their quest.

"But I haven't seen you in days."

_Oh my God. Is he going to stop?_

Fuelled by a moment of panic, Anna grabbed his wrists again, jerked them away and rolled over abruptly. "No means no!" she spat in his face.

"Jeez, Anna, OK, got it!" he retorted defensively. He withdrew his hands and held them up in surrender. "I was just trying to be affectionate."

Anna felt a fresh new stab of guilt._ Did I overreact? _"Well I'm not in the mood," she said apologetically.

Hans stared at her in the dark, his features lit only by the glow of the street lamps outside peeking through the curtains. He narrowed his eyes a little. "Is this about that guy? The one from the photo?"

Anna could have felt guilty all over again but she didn't. She just felt frustrated. "This isn't about any **guy**," she said straightforwardly. "This is about me wanting to get some sleep." She lay a hand over his bare torso gently pushing him back from her a little. "It's been a really long day."

He didn't look convinced but he did look a little anxious. "OK..." he said skeptically. _He doesn't believe me._ "...Hey, didn't you want to talk about something?"

_Now? After midnight? In bed? When you've been drinking?_

"It can wait til the morning," Anna assured him with as much breeziness as she could muster.

"If you're sure..."

She rolled onto her back. "Night then."

"Good night," he said uncertainly. Then he raised up and leaned over her to give her a peck on the lips. "I love you."

...

"I know."

She rolled onto her side facing away from him. She didn't fall asleep for a good couple of hours, too wired up by everything, and from the way he fidgeted she didn't think he did either.

* * *

_**Further Notes**_

I must admit, I thought the last chapter might get a few more reviews because of the Kristanna moments. Never mind. Is it cause you don't like how I'm handling the A/K stuff or do you just prefer the Elsa storyline? Constructive criticism would be great thanks. Hope you liked this chapter better ;)

_Sweet Disposition_ by the Australian band _The Temper Trap_ was a single released in 2009. It was on the playlist at our wedding (played during the "break" where the witnesses are the signing the register and that). Every time it comes on my iPod I get overcome with emotion that I can't quite put my finger on. It's not because it played at my wedding, it's just because the lyrics just pull at something inside me. I lifted that feeling straight from my chest and shoved it inside Anna's in this chapter.

Livalley is the "modern" name I made up for the Valley of the Living Rock, if you didn't get that. I'm sure you did :)

I usually don't feel the need to justify the actions of characters in a story. Obviously they're their own decisions and have no bearing with what the writer would do, but I do feel the need to comment on Anna's actions in the final scene. Obviously no means no and no woman, no **one**, should ever feel guilty for saying it. I do not approve.

And, yeah, I used Han Solo's awesome love-burn from _The Empire Strikes Back_ for the final dialogue of the chapter.

Have a good week all!


	14. The Lion's Den

.

**A Fable of Fidelities and Fresh Starts (featuring Facebook)**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Lion's Den**

~#~

When Anna awoke on Saturday morning, Hans was already up. She reached out for her phone on the bedside table to check the time. It was 10:52. _How did I sleep in so late?_ Anna sat up suddenly with a panic. _Did he go out? Did he leave yet?_ She really wanted to talk to him as soon as possible and she worried the unplanned lie-in had scuppered her plans.

She needn't have worried though as Hans came backing into the bedroom with a tray.

"Oh, you're up," he said, all chipper. "I was about to wake you."

_With breakfast...in bed. _Anna smiled. That was pretty sweet. She pushed herself up to sitting and accepted the tray, happily noting that it was pancakes with maple syrup and orange juice. _My favourite._

"Thank you," she said sincerely. "This is a really nice way to wake up."

"Good," he said, placing a hand on her head, his eyes soft and loving. "That's what I was hoping. I'll leave you to it. I'll just be in the kitchen cleaning up."

She dug into her pancakes. _Mmm_. They were really good. The boy had talent, she had to give him that. As she was washing down her first few mouthfuls with the fresh orange juice her phone beeped.

She put down her cutlery and reached over to pick it up.

It was Elsa.

_Morning. How was last night? Did you tell Hans yet?_

Anna winced. _No_. And now she was going to have to do it after he'd done something so thoughtful for her. She glanced at the wilting desert rose on her bookshelf and felt her resolve harden again.

_Not yet. But I plan to as soon as I get dressed. How about you? How did it go with M&D?_

She put her phone down and carried on eating while she waited for Elsa's answer. Her phone beeped again.

_Not great to be honest. Would you mind coming round once you're finished over there?_

Anna chuckled. Did she even need to ask?

_Of course I wouldn't mind. I'll be over as soon as possible. xx_

She thought that was done so she was surprised when her phone beeped again and grinned when she saw Elsa's short text.

_xx_

Once finished with breakfast, she dressed and brushed her teeth before retrieving the tray and carrying it to the kitchen which was immaculately clean. The bowl filled with popcorn kernels she'd left out the night before had been dealt with and all the pans from breakfast had been washed and were on the drying rack. _What a nice surprise._

She placed the tray on the side and went into the living room. Hans was sitting on the sofa watching the preamble for that afternoon's football games. He glanced up as she entered and scooched over to give her room to sit down.

Anna wasn't going to sit down. She needed to be standing.

"Can you turn that off please?" she gestured to the TV.

"Sure," Hans said, clicking the remote. He swivelled around, drawing his legs up onto the sofa to sit cross-legged. He looked really cute in his jeans and baggy blue sports top and he hadn't styled his hair so it was all messy in that way she liked it. That wasn't helping at all.

"So, I told you we need to talk…"

"Oh, yeah," he said like he'd forgotten. He raised an eyebrow. "Should I be worried?"

"No. Not really," she sighed. "Well maybe."

He narrowed his eyes a little.

"I've just been doing some thinking this week. About everything. And I feel like...like maybe we jumped into this a bit soon."

Hans didn't respond to that, in either words or expression, so Anna continued.

"I think it would be best if you moved out. For a while. And maybe we can revisit the living together thing later on? If it feels like it's moving that way. I don't want to hurt-"

"Why? Why so suddenly?" he asked.

"**Is** it suddenly?" Anna countered rhetorically. "I feel like this whole **relationship** has been built around "suddenly" and we should try out "slowly" for a while. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"Are you giving me a choice?" he asked, and his voice was inscrutable.

Anna smiled sadly, compassionately. "No."

He looked down at the floor and frowned.

"But that doesn't mean I don't want to keep dating you! I really like y-"

He scoffed and the sound was so raw and harsh she shut up immediately. He stood unhurriedly and turned to her and his eyes were cold and dead and Anna instinctively took a step back. She'd never seen him look like this before. She'd never seen **anyone** look like this before.

"Oh Anna," he drawled. "Do you think I have any interest in **dating** you?" He sounded so different...so **cruel**.

"But...but you said you **loved** me!" she replied, dazed. She had thought he would be upset maybe but this… He wasn't upset at all. He was just...thwarted.

"I needed somewhere to live," he explained nonchalantly, like he was explaining to her how he'd chosen the shirt he was wearing. "And you, you were so desperate. I showed you the smallest attention at that party and you fell head over heels for me. It was so easy. **You** were so easy."

"But you...why would you…" Anna was so confused, by his sudden change in attitude, by what he was saying. None of it made sense! "You're rich! Why would you need to **use** me like that?"

"No. My **father** is rich. And the bastard cut me off. He said I needed to learn how to fend for myself, get a job, finance my own lifestyle. And then **you** came into my life. Not ideal. Your penchant for the cozy isn't really to my taste," he gestured around her beloved apartment like it was a pile of dog crap. "But I accepted I'd have to settle...until something better came along. It's too bad. I was working on something too. I would have been out of your hair in a couple of weeks if you hadn't given me your ultimatum."

Anna was dumbstruck. _How did I not know? First Elsa and now Hans?! How fucking stupid__** am**__ I?_

"Get out," she murmured, her throat thick with wrath.

He smirked.

"Get the fuck out!" she screamed at him.

"See you around," he winked and he headed for the door.

"And leave your key!"

"Oh." He pulled his key chain from his pocket, dangled it from his finger and then snapped the bunch up in his fist. "This? No, I think I'll keep hold of this thank you." Then he left.

Anna stared at the exit, breathing heavily, after he had gone. She grabbed a cushion off the couch and hurled it at the empty doorway with a howl. It didn't make her feel any better.

~#~

_Bastard! Fucking bastard!_ Anna glared out of the window of the cab the entire way to her parents' house. _He used me! He lied to me! _

The thoughts swarmed in her head even as she stepped through the threshold of the Queen's palatial home. The reception hall was empty. None of the servants were around even. She tiptoed across the cavernous room down the hall to the kitchen.

"_Until something better came along." He was pursuing other options behind my back! __**Better**__ options._

She had to remember Pabbie's teachings to calm herself. She didn't want to face her parents or Elsa in this state.

She finally found her parents in the den, a second living room much more snug than the first. They were sitting, reading comfortably, like nothing was wrong in the world.

"Hi."

They both lifted their heads and smiled, genuinely and welcomingly. "Anna! Oh, it's good to see you darling!"

Her mother rose to her feet.

Anna's hackles rose.

"Where's Elsa?"

"She's in her room," her father said. He glanced at Anna's mother. "She's thinking about things."

_No, no, no, no, no!_

Anna didn't say anything else, but she turned on her heel and stalked back to the entrance hall and the stairwell.

She had been here so many times before, through her teenage years, desperately hoping Elsa might let her in only to be inevitably disappointed.

She approached the door and gingerly knocked.

"Go away Mom," Elsa's voice sounded from inside. "I'll be out in a bit."

"It's Anna."

There were scuffling noises and then the sound of a bolt sliding and the door opened. _That's a first_.

Anna stepped cautiously into the room, attentively taking in every detail. She hadn't been in this room for years but it was pretty much as she'd imagined it: pristinely tidy, the massive desk against the left hand wall well organised. There was a bookshelf but no television and the only decoration on the wall was the faded dog-eared magazine page with the article about the North Mountain.

Anna closed the door behind her, re-bolted it, and followed Elsa to sit down on the voluptuous double bed.

"What happened?"

Elsa sighed wearily. "They won't listen. It's futile."

"You're not really _"thinking about things"_ are you?" she asked with accompanying air quotes. "That's what Dad said."

Elsa sniffed with amusement, but there was no humour in it. "No. I just told them that to appease them for a bit."

"Good. I was worried for a minute there…"

"What? That I'd willingly lock myself in my room again? That I'd return to this?" She looked around at the four walls that occupied them. The room was large, but it must have felt tiny to Elsa. It was her prison.

"Well, I'm here now. You can take another stab at it if you like?"

Elsa shook her head. "Is there any point? They won't change their minds. I'm an abomination. I'm a blight on the proud name of the Queen family."

"You're not. You're the future of the Queen family! You're the heir to the company! Dad's been grooming you to take over since forever and you're really good at it! You understand all that...stuff. All the numbers and the management and supply and demand and...I don't know. I **don't** understand it. Not yet. But you understand it **now**! He won't cut you out, Elsa. More than anything, Dad's a business man."

Elsa had been watching her with intent eyes during her rant and it seemed to be having an effect. "Maybe."

"They're just going to have to accept it, aren't they? And if they don't...well it's their loss."

"I don't want to lose them Anna. It will be my loss too." She looked so vulnerable. "I love them."

Anna covered Elsa's hand with her own. "You won't lose them. I'll make sure they see reason."

Elsa sniffed again, amused at Anna's determination probably or maybe with her blind optimism. Anna knew what people thought of her, but she wasn't a quitter. She wasn't going to let Elsa be bullied any more.

Only slightly reluctantly, Elsa let Anna lead her down the stairs hand in hand. Their parents were in the kitchen now and they snapped to attention like meerkats when the girls appeared.

"Elsa," their mother breathed. "Do you want a cup of tea? I've just made a pot."

"No, thank you," Elsa said stiffly.

"How are you feeling," their father asked. "Any calmer?"

_Calmer?! When was Elsa ever __**not**__ calm?!_

"I'm feeling fine," Elsa said.

"What the hell is going on?!" Anna blurted.

"Language Anna!" their mother gasped.

"What - _hell_?! Oh I'm sorry Mom it seems I've been left out of the family rule book of this house! So, casual cursing is a no-no but child cruelty is fine and dandy is it?!"

"Anna!" her mother gasped again but far more shocked this time and tears sprung to her eyes. Her father stepped protectively to her side and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Anna, that is no way to talk to your mother! I don't know what Elsa's been telling you but how **dare** you sling slander about **cruelty** at us!"

"Anna," Elsa said quietly, carefully and placed her hand on Anna's shoulder to soothe her. Anna crossed her arms and glared at the modern, white room.

"Mom. Dad," Elsa said, and Anna didn't know how their father had accused her of ever being not calm with a straight face. "I understand this has been really difficult for you and I want you to know that I appreciate how concerned you are for me. But I'm going. Back to the Mountain. Whether you like it or not. I would much rather that you liked it."

Anna's mother was freely crying now, and Anna couldn't have felt less sympathetic.

"Elsa, please," their father said. "Take some time. Just consider your options. You see how you're breaking your mother's heart."

_That's a low blow._

"No," Elsa said bluntly. "I have spent eight years considering my options. This is what's best for me. I can't hide anymore and, clearly, I can't live in this house with the two of you. I have to go. I'd very much like to continuing working with you, if you will allow it."

Their father frowned. He turned his eyes to his youngest daughter. "You were supposed to bring her home, Anna. Not fire her up."

Again, Anna had to contain her insane laughter. _Fire her up? _Elsa couldn't have been presenting a more rational proposal if she'd tried. She just rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Elsa, please, just think about everything you're giving up," their mother pleaded, her voice shaky through her tears. "Marriage, a family, a **normal** life. That's all I ever wanted for you. Not to become some work-obsessed **lesbian**." She hissed that last word like it was a curse. Anna could bite her tongue no more.

"What century do you live in Ma? Elsa can **have** all that! She has no limits, other than the ones you guys are putting on her."

"It's against God's will!" her mom cried out and Anna was taken aback by just how hysterical she was being. She had never seen her mother fall apart like this and it was just so ridiculous...that Elsa finally being happy could cause such distress in two people that claimed to love her.

She glanced at Elsa, and Elsa looked broken and hurt and Anna wished she would have let her be here the previous night. God only knew what they had said to her **then**.

"When exactly was the last time you went to church Mom?" she asked, her anger subsiding with the weariness that Elsa must have felt all through her teenage years.

"What? I don't...understand what that has to do with anything..."

Anna rolled her eyes again. "It doesn't matter."

"Just think about it Elsa," their father interjected. "I'm not asking for more than that. Just think, seriously, if **this** is what you want out of life. And if you change your mind we'll be here waiting."

"And if I don't?"

There was no answer to that except deflection.

"Look at Anna, look at your sister, and see what she's got. You could have that too. A perfect uncomplicated life. And no one will get hurt."

Anna did laugh then. It burst out of her in a frenzy causing every eye in the room to widen and stare at her.

Mirthful tears were rolling down her face and she reached up to wipe them away. "Oh, that's just perfect," she said. "Great example Dad, really. You want to know what I've got? I've got a sociopathic boyfriend, who just **dumped** me because I wouldn't let him use me as a free hotel anymore, oh and he's been shopping around for a better girlfriend behind my back by the way. And you know what Elsa's got? She's got a girlfriend who takes time out to teach her to ski, waxes poetic about her to people she barely knows and makes her mixtapes. I hardly think she wants to trade, do you?"

"You've got a girlfriend?" her mother asked, her voice hushed and dismayed. Elsa wasn't listening. She placed her hand on Anna's arm again.

"Hans did that to you?"

Anna nodded, the hilarity of the situation suddenly didn't feel so hilarious.

Elsa looked crushed for her little sister and Anna didn't want to be in this room anymore.

"Look," Elsa turned to her folks. "I've told you what's happening and I'm really sorry that it's upsetting for you, but it's just the way it is. I'm going to get out of your hair. I think we all need some space. I'll stay with Anna until I go home. If you change your mind, if you want to talk, call me and I'll come back again. Any time." She turned to Anna. "Let me grab my stuff and let's get out of here."

Anna nodded mutely. She glanced at her parents one last time. They both looked as broken as she felt.

"Anna," her father said. "We just want what's best for Elsa. We love her. We love **both** of you. You know that don't you? ... And...I'm so sorry to hear about Hans."

Anna nodded mutely again. She had no words. Not anymore. She left and waited for Elsa in the driveway.

~#~

"Thanks so much," Anna said, unfolding one, two, three notes and handing them over to Handy Joe.

Olaf appeared behind the wide, bald, 40-something year old man and looked up at him in interest.

"Hello," he smiled. "I'm Olaf! Are you Hans?"

"No. Joe," the man said gruffly. Anna bit back a smile. And Joe turned around and left.

"Who's Joe?" Olaf asked.

"Locksmith," Anna said. "Come in. Elsa's in the kitchen. She's trying her hand at baking."

"Oo, what's she making?"

"Something with chocolate. She's used up my whole stash! It had better be good."

Olaf grinned, his buck teeth sticking out cutely. _Like a little bunny rabbit._ "It's Elsa! Of course it will be good."

But it wasn't. Apparently, they had discovered the one thing Elsa **couldn't **do.

"I'm so sorry. I followed the recipe exactly...I thought I did anyway."

"Hey! No, it's fine! Look, if you just eat around the burnt bits it's really good!" Anna demonstrated with zeal. OK, so it wasn't just the burnt bits. The inside was undercooked but it still tasted like chocolate and that was the important thing.

The two girls sat on Anna's sofa, while Olaf occupied the armchair. It was already dark outside, even though it wasn't even 6pm yet.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Olaf asked. "A guy I know emailed me to say there's a poetry recital on at the bar under the library."

Anna groaned. "No. I don't want to go anywhere. I don't want to see **anyone**. Can we just have a night in? We can order chinese. My treat."

"Oh, OK," Olaf said, trying unconvincingly to appear sunny. Clearly he felt letdown. "That could be fun I guess."

"Thank you," she said, offering him a grateful smile. "If you want to go, I don't mind."

"No," he said quickly. "I'd rather be with you two anyway. It's fine."

Anna was glad. It had been so lovely having Olaf back in her life and, with Elsa too, it was just like old times.

"I could really use a drink," Elsa said suddenly, her hand to her throat. "It's so dry around the edges, and the inside is too clammy. Does anyone else want one?"

Anna kind of did, but she thought she might hurt Elsa's feelings if she agreed so she shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

She was gone but a second when Olaf asked: "So where's Hans? Did he move out already?"

"Yes, this morning," Anna confirmed, trying to ignore the way his name filled her throat with bile.

"Oh, I was hoping to-"

He was interrupted by the unmistakable sound of a key in the lock. There was scuffling, and another attempt and Anna's stomach plummeted. A fist pounded heavily against the door. Anna couldn't move.

The thudding came again. "Anna! Are you in there!" Hans' voice sounded through the too-thin wood of the door.

Elsa appeared in the doorway. "Shall I get it?" she asked.

Anna blinked at her and managed a nod. She rose from the sofa and approached the hallway while Elsa opened the door. She felt Olaf moving to stand beside her.

"About t- Oh." Hans started, but halted when it wasn't Anna that answered the door. "You're Elsa aren't you?"

"I am."

He smirked at her and then leveled his amusement at Anna, hiding in the doorway to the living room.

"Changed the locks already?"

Anna looked away.

"I'm here to get my stuff." He pushed past Elsa in an overly entitled fashion and strode down the hall to the bedroom, a large black hold-all slung over his shoulder.

Anna watched him go, feeling helpless to stop him. _At least once he's got it, he'll be out of here. For good._

Elsa approached and placed a comforting hand on Anna's shoulder. "We'll give him ten minutes and if he's not gone, we'll call the police."

Anna nodded again.

"Is **that** Hans?" Olaf asked.

Elsa must have confirmed. Anna was too busy staring at the bedroom door.

"Oh. I like his sideburns."

They didn't move from the hallway. They stood like sentinels, while Hans clattered around the space. He eventually appeared again, the hold-all now full.

"'Excuse me," he said coolly to Anna, and she stepped aside to allow him access to the living room. He grabbed his folder of uni work off the TV table and his iPod from the side table and cast his eyes around to see if there was anything else. Satisfied that he'd got it all, he came back to the hallway.

"Well, it's been fun," he said to Anna. She didn't respond. He turned to Elsa. "Good to meet you Elsa." He drew her name out like it was a sweet treat. "Shame I didn't meet you first. You tick all the boxes: ambitious, famous, beautiful, heir to the family fortune. I guess that's your M5 outside? But I hear you probably wouldn't have been interested anyway. Shame." He stepped closer to her and Elsa, God bless her, held her ground, her eyes boring into his hatefully. He lifted a hand and brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek. "Such a waste. But it would have made the challenge all the sweeter." Anna felt the bile increase, completely nauseated now. _He's such a __**pig**__! I let him live with me! I slept next to him! I let him __**inside**__ me!_

He turned and glanced at Anna and Olaf, self-satisfied for some unbeknownst reason, chuckled and made to leave.

"Hans?" Anna said, suddenly finding her voice. Her hands balled into fists to control the shaking and she stepped forward to him. He turned around with expectant amusement.

She yanked him towards her with one fist curled into his stupid blue jersey and hurled the other at him, planting it solidly in his cheek. The power behind it was unexpected. Anna didn't know she **had** that in her, but it was enough to send him backwards, collapsing against the door. And the look on his shocked, pained face as he touched a hand to his reddening cheek was thoroughly satisfying.

"You won't get away with this," she said fiercely.

He righted himself, though he kept his hand pressed to his face, and glared at her. "No. **You** won't get away with **that**!" he spat. "You think anyone will believe you over me? You're even stupider than I thought." And he whirled around and slammed the door behind him as he left.

~#~

Anna was feeling shaky, and had been ever since Hans had left. Olaf sat next to her on the sofa and even though he didn't really know what had happened, his presence was comforting. He leaned against Anna with his head on her shoulder and had his arm around her.

Elsa appeared with two glasses of water. Anna took one appreciatively. Olaf declined so Elsa sat herself down in the armchair and took a sip.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Awful. It's been quite a day hasn't it?" Anna said wryly.

Elsa gave a solemn smile. "That it has."

"Sorry Olaf. This isn't much fun for a Saturday night is it?"

"I'm with my best friends in the whole world," he said, his joyful tone completely alien in the light of everything that had happened but it wasn't unpleasant to hear. They hadn't seen each other in a decade, but he still clung onto to those two years of childhood friendship as dearly as Anna did. "There's nowhere I'd rather be."

Anna pressed her head against Olaf's affectionately.

There was some weighty silence. Anna stared at the teal carpet as she thought about everything that happened that day. Particularly with Hans. She remembered how amazing she had felt about him that morning, waking up to breakfast in bed and a clean apartment. _But it was all a lie. __**Everything **__was a lie._

"I feel so stupid," she admitted.

"Oh, Anna. You shouldn't think that."

"But you were right. I let some guy move into my apartment and I didn't know him at **all**. I was like...under a spell or something. He was always so...perfect and everyone loves him and I thought he was really cool. And then he was interested in me. In **me**! And I just… But, of course, he turns out to be a psycho. What was I thinking?"

"You couldn't possibly have known," Elsa said. "I mean, really. It truly was a worst case scenario."

"I just feel like...I don't know anything. I thought I was in love. But what do **I** know? I don't know **anything** about true love," Anna said sadly, the self-pity she had been denying herself for so long finally leaking out.

"Of course you do," Elsa said tenderly with a smile. "You've been there for me this week like no one's ever been there for me. You never gave up on me. You're the most loving person I know."

Anna managed a small smile at that.

Olaf raised his head and nodded enthusiastically in agreement. "Yeah. And the way me and Elsa are here for you now. You know I would have beat up Hans for you, if you'd wanted me too, right? And the way Kristoff drove you up to the North Mountain even though he wasn't going up there, but he did it anyway, just for you."

Anna smiled...then faltered.

"Wait, what? Kristoff **wasn't** going to the North Mountain?" She shared a glance with Elsa, who looked as surprised as she felt.

"Well, no. Bulda told me. He was planning on going home (back to the farm) for a couple of weeks to help out during the bad weather. But then you needed a ride. So he took you up the North Mountain."

_No. That's not right. At Oaken's service station he said...he said he was going to the North Mountain didn't he?_ She was sure he had said that.

"Why would he do that? He barely knew me!" Anna wondered out loud. _There must be some other reason._ "Maybe he thought it would be a good opportunity to see Pabbie?" she guessed uncertainly.

Olaf chuckled. "Man, you really **don't** know anything about true love, do you?"

Her heart seized. "Kristoff…Kristoff **loves** me?"

"Hang on!" Elsa interceded with a chuckle. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. There probably **was** some other reason he drove you up the Mountain. I don't know that he's in **love** with you. But...I think it's fair to say…" She glanced at Olaf, with that mischievous glint in her eye. "A blind man could see he's crazy about you."

_Oh._

The idea of it warmed her from head to foot. She was assaulted with memories of him, from their early awkward alliance, to their difficult goodbye outside Pabbie's. She remembered how they'd spoken the previous night on Facebook, how he'd effortlessly brightened her mood when she'd been feeling so down, and how disappointed she'd been when he logged off. But…

"I don't think I'm ready for anything yet." Hans' betrayal was so fresh, she couldn't fathom letting herself be that vulnerable again. "I'm done with men. I just want to be on my own for a while."

"And that's OK," Elsa said. "We're all just gossiping. Kristoff's not here. He's not demanding anything of you, is he?"

_No. Kristoff never demands anything of me._

She took a sip of water to distract herself, but the smile on her face could not be quelled.

Despite her words, she was already anticipating seeing him again with exhilaration.

* * *

_**Notes**_

A lo-ho-o-t of dialogue in this chapter. Man, I don't think I've ever written anything as emotionally draining as the scene with Anna's parents. That was hard going.

Thanks to all who gave me much needed reviews last chapter. You all made my day! Wasn't too sure the Kristanna stuff was going down well or not, and since that's, like, my driving muse, some reassurance was much appreciated. To the Guest reviewers, since I can't PM you, let me say thanks to you directly here. Thanks! :D

Speaking of Kristanna stuff, I must apologise for the lack of Kristoff in this chapter. I felt his absence as much as you guys did I assure you, but he didn't belong in it. Things got too dark for his light. I **am** working on a one-shot from his POV during this time though. I'll probably release it after Fidelities is all done and dusted...which won't be long now. Only two chapters to go!

And in summary...bye bye Hans! Don't let the door hit you in the arse etc etc. I'm sure many of you were more than ready for his exit. ;)

Thanks for reading!


	15. Moving On (or Fresh Starts)

.

**A Fable of Fidelities and Fresh Starts (featuring Facebook)**

**Chapter Fifteen: Moving On (or Fresh Starts)**

~#~

The first time Anna saw Kristoff again was ten days after Hans had "moved out". Elsa had returned to the North Mountain a week earlier and Anna missed her sister acutely, but she was learning how to be on her own again. Before Hans had moved in, she had hated it. She had hated the loneliness, the isolation, but now she found she was enjoying her space. She **knew** she wasn't alone. She didn't have to be surrounded by strangers to force some feeling of companionship. She spoke to Elsa every day, even if it was just a quick text; Olaf tagged her on Facebook in some post or other nearly every day; and Kristoff had messaged her a bunch of times. They hadn't enjoyed a free-flowing chat like they did the first night she had arrived back in Arendelle but he had messaged her random thoughts and musings: _Ma's made nachos for dinner. Win!_; or _Remind me to have it out with Olaf when I see him. I found a half-eaten prawn sandwich under my bed. Maggots, Anna. Maggots!_ And she had messaged him too: _Studying André Breton in Art History. Pinch me. I can't decide if I'm awake or not._; and _Think I'm warming to Ben Affleck as the new Batman. If you claim not to know who Batman is, I'm never speaking to you again btw._

But she never said anything about Hans. Or about what had happened with Elsa and her folks. Her messages with Kristoff were a light spot in her life, like an escape into some happy fantasy land. She didn't want to mar them with the awful truths of what had happened to her in the real world.

He text her first thing on a Tuesday morning. It was waiting for her when she woke up.

_Hey. I'm on my way back today. Should be home by 9. Got something for you. Can I swing by or you busy?_

She grinned (_he's __**got **__something for me? Ooo - a present?_) and sat up in bed, her fingers flying across her phone's screen to respond.

_Not busy. Come by. Apartment 3a, 121 Appledown Street. Can't wait to see you! xx_

Her day had been empty before. Professor Jenkins was still off with his family problems and social studies was cancelled but she got up and got dressed anyway.

She had to pop out to the shops and buy some beef jerky.

~#~

He was early, but Anna had been ready for almost an hour, dressed in her best not-making-an-effort-but-secretly-I-want-to-look-nice outfit (a blue denim mini skirt and black sleeveless tee with the Guns'n'Roses emblem on the front). There was a knock at the door. Three short, sharp raps, not particularly loud but Anna jumped up, and her heart lurched, anyway.

She breathed in Pabbie's calming way and smoothed down her plaits before opening the door with a carefree smile on her face.

He looked a mess: his blonde hair was sticking out all over the place; his clothes were ruffled; and he was carrying an old weathered-looking shopping bag. Nonetheless her heart lurched again, jumping into her throat and thrumming a fluttery pulse.

"Hey," he said.

She had seen his Facebook profile picture many times over the last week but, she realised, it didn't do him justice. _Those eyes, that lazy smile._ And she had missed him fiercely. She propelled herself forward and threw her arms around Kristoff's neck, yanking him down to her in a hug. She felt his shopping bag bounce against her back as he hastily returned her embrace. He laughed and she felt the sound not just low in her ear, but reverberating from his chest into hers too.

Sven was standing behind him, his tail wagging furiously. Anna grinned, pulled away from Kristoff and crouched down, opening her arms to welcome a slobbery embrace from the dog. She giggled and scratched his neck and stood again, glancing timidly at Kristoff, before standing aside and gesturing for him to come in. He walked down the hallway, head turning left and right as he took everything in, before finding the living room. She followed him in and looked at the shopping bag he carried with interest wondering if her gift was inside.

"Sit down. Can I make you a drink?"

"Uh, no, I'm alright, thanks," he said, seating himself on one end of the couch.

_Oh._ Anna was disappointed. _Does that mean he's not staying long?_

"Oh, OK then. How was the drive?"

"Long. There was a tree felled in the road. Had to wait for the rangers to come shift it."

"That's a bummer. Still, you made good time. You're early!"

He grinned wryly and ran a hand through his dishevelled hair. "Yeah well, I came straight here. We haven't been home yet."

"Oh," Anna jumped, her hands pulling at each other nervously. "Have you not eaten? I can make you something to eat!"

"No I'm fine."

"I'm a really good cook, I promise! I can make pasta or chicken and rice or warm up some soup or-"

"Anna, I'm **fine**," he said again with more conviction and an amused smile tugging at his lips.

She twisted her mouth in displeasure that she didn't know what to say, and she **really** wanted to know what was in the bag and then she remembered something. "Oo! Hang on! Wait! Wait right there!" She fled into the kitchen and returned immediately. Sven reacted excitedly as she held out a bag of jerky, shaking it enticingly.

He bounced over to her, his tail wagging even more manically than before, and she ripped open the packet and held out a treat for him. He barked once before snatching it from her with his teeth.

"You bought those? Just for Sven?" Kristoff asked, sounding slightly astonished.

"Of course! You think **I **eat these?" She made a face, sticking her tongue out. "Bleurgh." He gave her a crooked smile. She held out a beef jerky for him. "You want one?" He took it.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," she plonked herself down on the sofa next to him and watched him with shameless abandon as he chewed his piece of jerky. _He's here! I can't believe he's here!_ It was almost like she hadn't believed that whole week, and him, were entirely real until he was sitting here in her apartment, on her couch, looking...well...**very** real.

"So…" he said, around a mouthful. "Where's Hans? Out?"

Anna's stomach roiled. "Uh...no. Well, yes, but...no. We broke up."

His head turned sharply to her at that, and his mouth dropped open revealing its half-masticated contents. She cringed and put two fingers under his chin to push it closed again. He swallowed.

"Sorry," he mumbled, abashed. His eyebrows tilted, taut with the fight between concern and...was that anger? Confusion? "I'm really sorry…about... Was it...I mean, did you… **When**?"

"The night I got back from the North Mountain," Anna said, picking some lint off the sofa so as to avoid looking at him. "Or rather, the next day. It was...quite sudden."

"Oh." Kristoff said and it seemed like he didn't know what else to say. Anna didn't know what **she** wanted him to say either.

"It's fine though. I'm glad. You were right. I **didn't** know him. At **all** as it turns out." He looked so troubled, that Anna felt herself feeling like he had to comfort **him**. She reached out and placed a hand over his. "Hey, I'm **fine**. Honestly. He's a jerk. A **complete **jerk. It was for the best."

He looked at her searchingly and the moment dragged out so long that Anna became keenly aware of their solitude and proximity and, _Oh!_, her hand was still covering his. She snatched it back and scooted away, just a scooch. _Don't confuse things. I'm not interested in starting something here remember? Friendship. That's what this is all about. I don't need a man._

She glanced down at the tantalizing scraggy shopping bag. "What's in the bag?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

He chuckled. "Didn't take you long to get to that did it?"

She grinned expectantly and held out her hands in a _gimme_ gesture.

"I could be wrong, and if I am, this is going to look **really** weird but…" he drew some gross-looking grey fluffy thing from the shopping bag. "I **think** this might be yours."

Anna frowned. _What the hell is that?_

"It's clean," he quickly assured her. "Ma put it through the wash."

Anna tentatively took the object and spun it around in her hands until it became clear. It may have been grey and sorry looking and overly fluffy from the washing machine, it may have been missing an eye and was sagging where it had once been plump, but suddenly it was so beautifully familiar.

"Ducky!" she squealed, clutching the battered cuddly toy to her chest happily. "Where did you **find** him?"

"I, ur, well, I checked the road side where those guys chased us. I remembered how you'd thrown all your stuff out the car and reckoned it might still be there. I found some electronic things and textbooks but they were pretty unsalvageable. This guy kind of was as well, but I thought…" He smiled softly, his eyes...tender. Anna mirrored the look. "...I thought you might want him anyway."

"I've had him forever! I can't believe you…" She managed to put Ducky down into her lap in order to give Kristoff her full attention. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

"No problem," he said dismissively, looking away bashfully to fix on the blank screen of the turned off TV. Anna smiled affectionately at his profile for a second. _No problem?! You went digging around on the snowy road side for me. It must have taken ages! _She impulsively leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek. He started and turned his head to her with wide eyes. She smiled shyly. His skin had been surprisingly soft, and she found herself wondering if his lips were too, her gaze drifting down to them in interest. And then he stood up.

"Well anyway, I'm glad you're, ur, glad to...get him back," he said, rubbing a hand at the back of his neck. Anna craned her neck to look up at him. "That's all I wanted, really. To give him back you, ur, **to** you. But I should probably get off. Sven, come on buddy."

He headed off towards the door. Sven whimpered and looked to Anna to intercede. Anna shrugged and scrambled off the sofa, snatching up the pack of beef jerky as she went.

"Here," she said. "You can take these."

He turned around by the front door. "You sure?" he asked warily.

She nodded and reached out her arm holding the packet. "I can get some more for the next time you're round."

He took it. "Thanks."

Sven had padded up behind Anna and he growled. "Hey," Anna said, crouching down again so she was eye level with him. "Don't worry. I'll see you again real soon OK?" She glanced up questioningly at Kristoff from her lowered position.

"Oh. I'm, ur, free this weekend? If you want to-"

"Yes!" she blurted. "I mean yes," she tried again in a more laid back tone. "Sure. Saturday?"

"OK," he smiled. "I'll see you Saturday." He patted his leg twice and Sven conceded this time trotting up to his owner. Anna stood there as Kristoff pulled the door closed behind him and she didn't miss the lingering look he gave her before it shut.

"_He's crazy about you." _He **had** brought her back Ducky (and remembering that, Anna returned to the living room and squeezed her toy again). _But he could have kissed me. I gave him a pretty clear invitation and he just left._ She was a little befuddled: so happy to have seen him again and for the wonderful gift, but she also felt disappointed by his quick retreat.

_It doesn't matter. I'm happy on my own. I don't need a man, remember? _

But there was something else, niggling away at her mind. She may not have **needed **a man, that was true, but she was starting to think that she **wanted** a Kristoff.

~#~

By the time Saturday came, Elsa had texted her to let her know she was coming back to Arendelle again, driving through the night.

_So soon? What's up?_ Anna had texted back.

_Dad wants to see me,_ Elsa replied. _Mom's visiting Aunt Natalie in Corona so it'll just be the two of us._

_Do you want me there?_ Anna had asked.

But Elsa had refused. _Thank you but no. I think it will be alright. He sounded pretty calm on the phone._

She wasn't arriving until later that day, though, and she had wanted some time alone with Dad, so there was no reason not to meet Kristoff at the dog park. She was nervous and jumpy and excited, but it wasn't just from seeing him. She had a surprise and she was filled with explosive energy just wanting to get to it as soon as possible. But if it was going to be a surprise she would have to be patient. _Patience. Patience is key._

She saw him sitting on a bench, Sven sitting on the ground in front of him. There was no one else around them and she approached from behind. As she neared she could overhear him talking to his dog.

"...if it's just like last time? Or the time before that?"

"_But she's different." _Anna stopped in her tracks and covered her mouth with her hand to keep the shocked giggle from escaping. _Is he talking for Sven?_ _Oh my God!_ Her eyes went wide and the affection she already felt for him grew tenfold in her chest. _He's adorably nuts._ It was a riveting surprise. _"She's your friend. Your __**best**__ friend."_

"Himani was my friend."

"_You were young, naive then. You're not anymore. You __**know**__ her."_

"I feel like I do. But I've been wrong about this kind of stuff before."

"_Remember what Ma said?"_

"She's never seen me happier. And she approves." He laughed at that. "She **really** approves. She didn't even care about her dress. She said it was a small sacrifice to make…"

_Oh my God, is he talking about __**me**__?_

In a panic, and a guilt that she was eavesdropping on something he wouldn't have wanted her to hear, she cleared her throat and chirpily skipped up to drop down on the bench beside him.

"Hi!"

"Hey!" he greeted her, flustered. She made sure to appear as casual as possible, even though her insides were buzzing. _I'm his best friend? His Mom approves? Approves of __**me**__? What does she approve __**of**__? What has he told her?_

"So, wha'cha been up to?"

"Oh, uh, well just catching up with schoolwork, y'know. You?"

"The same. I mean, not catching up cause I did most of that last week but going to lectures and working on my papers and stuff. Oo, and Elsa's coming back today! So I'm going to see her later!"

His eyebrows raised. "Didn't she just come back?"

"Yeah, but it's, y'know, complicated. Her and my folks are trying to work through some stuff. Well…" she hesitated and continued in a grumble. "**She's** trying to work through stuff anyway."

She leaned back into the bench and let her eyes roam the park. It was busy, which wasn't surprising with it being Saturday, and the early winter sun being out as it was, but they had somehow managed to find themselves in a little bubble of isolation.

"So…" he said. "What do you want to do t-"

"Go for a walk," she said quickly. "I know a really nice place we can go."

"Oookay," he said uncertainly, his eyes narrowed at her. "Let's go then."

She stood up and set off at a pace, slowing down only when she realised she was going faster than him. He was watching her suspiciously.

"Everything alright?"

"Sure! Everything's great!"

He asked her about Olaf and she asked him about his family as they walked across the park and when they were half way across she saw someone that caused her to halt, her arm jutting out to grab at his sleeve.

She gasped. "I know her!"

Kristoff followed her line of sight to the pretty, short, dark-haired girl sitting on the edge of the fountain, a chihuahua sitting tolerantly on her lap as she dug around in her Louis Vuitton bag.

"So?"

She **wouldn't **have recognised her if she hadn't confronted Kristina after their Art History lecture the previous week. She had asked her to see the photos from the party at her apartment. Kristina had nervously fumbled, telling her that Hans had asked her to take them down from Facebook. Anna bluntly informed Kristina that Hans was a dick and she had every right to see them. Kristina reluctantly acquiesced.

There was the girl Hans had been posing with. Kristina had told her that she was called Amira and she was supposed to be some princess type from the south. Old money. Anna would bet her front teeth that **this** was the "better prospect" Hans had been talking about.

"So," she informed Kristoff. "I think Hans might be going out with that girl."

"And?" he asked, his expression open and wounded.

"Oh, no, no! I don't care! I mean, I don't care about **him** but…" She breathed through her nose. She had to explain. "He was using me Kristoff. He never loved me, I don't even think he **liked** me. It was all a lie. I was just a place to sleep while he waited for something better to come along." His face fell with her confession but she ignored his sympathy, she had to get through this. "And I think **she's** the something better. If he's with her, it's because she probably lives in a great apartment, some penthouse, and… Look at her! I bet she flashes her money around." She gave him a pleading look. "I have to warn her."

He nodded, all serious, and she smiled gratefully. She spun around and stalked towards the stranger.

"Hello, Amira?" she said, sticking her arm out in offer of a handshake. Amira looked at the hand with a curled lip and then up at Anna.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Anna. Anna Queen? Have you heard of me?"

The girl shook her head and sighed through her nose. "No, I can't say that I have," she said in a bored tone. She was already coming across as a bitch and Anna was hit with the uncharitable notion that maybe her and Hans actually deserved each other.

"She's your boyfriend's ex," Kristoff intervened bluntly, and he stood besides Anna with his arms crossed. Sven approached the chihuahua and started sniffing at the small dog, who yelped and jumped about all over his mistress causing her to flail her arms.

"Hans' ex? Yeah, so?" Amira asked, but her bored tone didn't come across quite as impressive when she was battling with a freaked dog.

"So, I wasn't **always **his ex. As in, I mean, I think there was a crossover period. I want to warn you that he's not who you think he is."

The chihuahua had been sufficiently calmed, placed on the floor and sniffing back at Sven with interest now. Amira coolly brushed herself off before crossing her arms prissily and pursing her lips in scrutiny at Anna.

"And you wouldn't be doing that because you're jealous?"

"Jealous!?" Anna scoffed. "You can have him if you want him. **Please**, take him!" She looped her arms round one of Kristoff's, shooting a fond smile in his direction before turning back to Amira. "I've never been happier. But I think you should know. If he's making big, romantic overtures about wanting to move in with you, think twice. His dad cut him off and he's too weak to fend for himself. He doesn't care about anyone but himself and all he wants to do is burn through your money."

The dark haired girl frowned at that. It seemed Anna had hit on something.

"You might not have heard of me," Anna continued. "But I imagine you've heard of my father. He owns Arendax? Hans is a parasite, a vulture. Don't let him feed on **your **family's fortune too."

Amira opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a choked sound. Anna was satisfied that her work here was done and she looked up at Kristoff to say as much but he was grinning down at her like an idiot. Her heart lurched again. _Jesus, if this continues I'm going to get an aneurysm._ She grinned back, feeling deliriously happy, and, still hugging his arm, tugged at him for them to leave.

~#~

"Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?"

"Who says we're going anywhere?"

He gave her a dry look. "Well, you're practically dragging me along this road and "this road" is pretty dodgy. I don't imagine we're here for the ambience." He narrowed his eyes. "You told me you were taking us someplace **nice**."

That was all true. They were in a seedy part of town. Half the stores were boarded up and the other half were quick cash companies. But they were nearly there and Anna wasn't telling him a thing. She smiled impishly at him and continued to drag him along by his hand.

A bell dinged as they entered the music shop. It was dark and musty and cramped and there were dump bins full of vinyl all around.

"You want to buy a record?" Kristoff asked. Sven wandered into the store and started perusing the shelves in interest.

"No, but I think Sven might," Anna giggled. "Come on." She pulled at his hand and led him to the counter.

"Hi," she said to the 30-something lady manning the store. She was skinny, in an unhealthy looking way, and her bleached blonde hair with dark roots was greasy, shaved on the sides and long on the top, flopping down to one side. The woman lifted her head from the comic she was reading, pulled her feet off the counter and stood up from her stool. She lifted a pierced eyebrow at them and chewed on her bubblegum.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Yes, you've got an order for Anna Queen?"

"Oh sure," the woman said, as if she had been expecting her. "Hang on."

She went into the back. Kristoff's eyes were boring into her inquisitively. She avoided his gaze, letting hers roam the store, the ceiling, the art on the walls with nonchalance.

"Here you go," the woman said, lugging Anna's purchase onto the counter.

"Tada!" Anna announced with a dramatic flourish of wide arms. "I owe you a guitar!"

"Lucky boy," the woman said, with a smirk. She snapped open the hard case. "It's a Taylor 110ce."

"Are you serious?" he breathed.

"New, not used," the woman added.

Kristoff reached out in wonder and let his fingers trail across the wood, before jerking them away again.

"I can't accept this!"

"No!" Anna snapped defiantly, pointing a finger into his chest. "You have to! No returns, no exchanges!" She looked to the woman to back her up and she nodded, still chewing on her gum.

"Anna, it's a thousand dollar guitar!"

"Less money than I saved by not getting that extra hotel room," Anna argued. "It was my fault **your** one broke and-"

"It was **not** your fault."

"OK, well then, let's just say I bought it because I wanted to, OK?"

He hesitated.

"It's already paid for," the woman added helpfully. "But if you don't want it, we'll be happy to sell it on for you. On commission of course."

He was just staring at the guitar longingly, tortured by the thing he wanted but couldn't persuade himself he could possibly have. Anna made the decision for him.

"No, he'll take it. Thank you." She reached over and snapped the case shut and lifted the guitar off the counter. As she marched for the door, she felt Kristoff's hand brush against hers and she let him take the case from her with a victorious smile.

They walked down the street, back towards the town, mostly in silence. A couple of times Anna thought he was going to say something but he never did. She was eager to know what he was thinking, but she bit her tongue, and his expression was nothing but blank with occasional forays into perplexity. She mostly entertained herself playing with Sven as he bounded back and forth so that she would give Kristoff space with his thoughts. She let him walk where he would and just followed and they ended up at the harbour. He stopped by the front and placed the guitar case on a bench. Sven jumped off, chasing seagulls.

"Is he OK?"

"He'll be fine," Kristoff assured. "It's pedestrianised and he knows better than to jump into the harbour."

"Well...come on! Get it out! I wanna see!" Anna insisted, indicating to the guitar case.

He snapped open the clasps and opened the case and, once again, let his fingers trail across the shiny, pale wood.

She grinned. "Play me something!"

That caught his attention, tearing his eyes from the guitar to give her an incredulous look.

"I don't play for people."

"Well...I'm not just regular **people**."

He smiled. "No you're not."

"So...?"

"Maybe later," he conceded. "Not in public."

Anna was satisfied with that and she watched as his eyes turned back to the guitar. He experimentally twanged a string, then another.

"Need to tune it," he mused under his breath.

"Do you like it?" Anna asked. He **seemed** to but he was being so darned ponderous it was impossible to say for sure.

"Like it? I **love** it!" he said vehemently, his grin wide and irrepressible. He all but forgot his new prize as he turned his whole attention bodily towards her. "It's incredible!"

Anna grinned widely. "I'm so happy I could make you happy," she said honestly.

"...You always make me happy, Anna," he said softly with returned honesty and that tender look in his beautiful brown eyes. _"He's crazy about you." _In that moment, Anna didn't doubt it and she didn't even think twice. She was drawn to him like a magnet as she pushed herself up onto her tiptoes and kissed him. It was brief and relatively chaste but she learned that his lips were soft and felt fuller than they looked and, when she felt him hesitantly return the pressure, that they had as much of an effect on her as his eyes, or his laugh, or his strong arms. Suddenly dizzy, she pulled back with a soft gasp and felt embarrassed. Not for being too forward but because she didn't want him to think she was trying to buy his love with shiny gifts.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I just-"

But whatever she was going to say was cut off by his lips pressing against hers. The momentum behind the sudden movement was enough to push her backwards a couple of steps, but his hands clamped on her waist kept her balanced. It was more passionate than when she'd kissed him, firm but pliant and good,_ so good_. Her arms instinctively came up around his neck, and she felt his sliding around her back to keep her close. She parted her lips at the same time he did, heads tilting, mouths slanting over each other and working fervidly. _He's kissing me. Kristoff is kissing me! And, woah, he is __**kissing**__ me._ This time she learned that he tasted like fresh pine, incense, latent beef jerky...and a little like ice cream. When their tongues clashed Anna felt it down to her toes and she moaned impulsively in the back of her throat. Kristoff emitted an answering moan and Anna smiled against his lips, pulling him impossibly closer. She never wanted it to end. But it had to. Oxygen was becoming an issue. He drew back and leant his forehead against hers. They both sucked in air, and breathed laboriously and just existed together in a state of blissful peace for a few moments.

"When did you have ice cream?"

He laughed and pulled his head back. "**That's **what you're thinking about right now?"

"Amongst other things," she said mischievously.

He lifted a hand to her face and gently stroked his fingers down one of her copper braids.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," he murmured, eyes watching his own fingers in fascination as he played with her hair.

She could have pointed out that it couldn't have been **that** long because he didn't even know her a month ago but she felt too ecstatic, her skin tingling with released energy and exhilaration, and she didn't want to spoil this moment with ridiculous rationality. Instead she pressed another lingering kiss to his lips and smiled doofily up at him.

He gave her a knowing look. "You wanna go get some ice cream?"

"Finally! I thought you'd never ask!"

"Come on then." He snapped close the guitar case. He lifted it with one hand and held out the other to her. She took it in hers and grinned at him freely. It felt different somehow, holding his hand now. She laced his fingers with hers and drew circles against his skin with her thumb. Because she could.

As they started to walk away from the harbour, calling Sven to heel on the way, he spoke up.

"No more buying me outlandish presents, OK?"

She pouted. "But-"

"No buts. I love the guitar but that's enough for, like, fifty years worth of birthday presents. No more. Promise me."

She hesitated. "OK, I promise," she lied.

He nodded contentedly and squeezed her hand and she squeezed right back. As they walked she was aware of him looking at her in a trying-not-to-look-at-her kind of way.

"What?" she asked, after the third obvious glance.

"Nothing, but..." he said hesitantly. "I could kiss you again. I **could**. I mean, I'd like to," he flustered, as shy as if he **hadn't **just knocked her socks off with his ardor only minutes before. "May I? We me? I mean, may we?" He frowned, frustrated with himself, with his nonsensical rambling. "Wait, what?"

She grinned affectionately and tugged on his hand, effectively bringing him to a halt.

"We may," she said, and she bit her bottom lip in anticipation watching him react with barefaced delight.

He dropped her hand, cupped her face and lowered his lips to hers again. Unlike the first time, it wasn't fast and furious, a release of withheld lust. He kissed her unhurriedly, languidly and exploratively, like he was trying to communicate all his feelings to her just from the way he moulded his mouth against hers. She had never been kissed like this before and it took her breath away, her heart thumping against her chest so hard like it was trying to get her attention. But her attention was solely focused on **him**. _I could do this all day. _The rest of the world melted away...until Sven tried to get involved. He pushed his face against their legs, trying to nose through a nonexistent gap between them but even through their uncontrollable giggles, Kristoff stubbornly refused to let her go. _No. I could do this forever._

~#~

"You're late."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I just got caught up...with something," Anna floundered.

Elsa frowned. "No, it's fine. I don't mind. I'm just surprised. I had to practically threaten you so you wouldn't come round too early."

Anna chose to ignore that. "Did you talk to Dad?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes."

"And?"

"It went well I think. We've come to a kind of understanding. He said that if I don't _"rub my life decisions in Mom's face"_ then they won't try and pressure me to make any changes."

Anna twisted her mouth and frowned. "So we're all just going to pretend everything's fine?"

"Anna, I don't mind. It's a compromise. It's a way we can still be a family and...maybe...in time they'll come around."

Anna still frowned. _She's a bigger person than me._

"And he wants me to come back to work. I'll work from the North Mountain of course, but most of what I do is through email and phone anyway so it shouldn't make any difference!"

She seemed so elated by that that Anna couldn't deny her sister a smile any longer.

"So, you all ready to go?" Anna asked, gesturing to her sister's overnight bag that sat by the front door.

"Sure. But don't you want to see Dad first?"

Anna shook her head. "I don't think I can just yet."

"OK," Elsa agreed without pushing the issue any further. Anna figured if there was anyone who understood needing space from one's parents, it was her. She bent and picked up her bag and they headed out of the house.

"Is that Kristoff?" Elsa asked in surprise before they'd even stepped onto the wide, circular driveway.

Anna looked up and giggled. He was squashed into the back of her yellow beetle with Sven and his guitar, too big for the tiny car really.

"Yeah."

Elsa narrowed her eyes at Anna and very slightly smiled discerningly. Anna raised her eyebrows, giving off her best expression of innocence.

"Why did you say you were late again?"

Anna sniggered. "I didn't." She glanced fleetingly at Elsa and away again. "Um...I said he could come over and have dinner with us. Is that OK?"

"Of course." Elsa said without hesitation...but then she did hesitate. "But...are you sure you want **me** there? If you've got…." she glanced at the car "...plans, I can stay here. I don't mind."

"No! I want you there! You're staying with me!" Anna insisted irrefutably.

Elsa smiled. "OK."

They got into the car and Elsa immediately swivelled around.

"Hello Kristoff."

"Hi."

"You look well." She was being cheeky. Anna could see the mischievous glint in her eye. She **should** intervene and save him but she enjoyed seeing this side of Elsa too much. She caught eye contact with him in the rear view mirror and just grinned.

"Urr...thanks. So do you."

"Thank you. So...anything new with you?" she asked in a sly tone of voice that suggested she knew all too well that there was.

He blushed fiercely at that and Anna giggled and started the engine.

~#~

"Anna, psst!"

Anna moaned and pressed her face into the pillow.

"Anna!"

And now there was shaking.

"Wake up!"

"Elsa, go back to sleep," Anna whined sleepily.

"I can't," Elsa said, and there was a thump as Anna's older sister threw herself back down on the bed. A pause. Anna peeked open one eye to find Elsa smirking at her, lit by the full moon outside glaring through the gap in the curtains. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake...so we have to **play**."

Anna pulled the pillow out from under her head and whirled it at Elsa, thwacking her solidly in the face. It only caused her to laugh, pull the pillow out of her grasp and thwack Anna right back.

Anna wrestled control of the pillow back and she smiled fondly at her sister's joviality, any annoyance she had felt at being woken in the middle of the night completely forgotten.

"I like having my sister back," she said.

Elsa's laughter subsided and she smiled softly back at her little sister. "I'm never going anywhere again."

* * *

_**Notes**_

Amira is an Arabic name and it means "prosperous; princess".

Anna & Elsa's aunt is named Natalie. I checked the Disney wiki, and found that Rapunzel's parents are unnamed but the actress who voices her mum is called Natalie, so I went with that.

Just one more chapter to go now. I really hope the resolution of mounting tension between our K & A was satisfying enough. I must have rewritten their first kiss, like, four times, until my beta told me to just step away from the keyboard :P. Anyway, hope you liked it. I've tortured you lovely folk too long ;)

Oh and one last thing...fan art! I gone done a little fan art to go with this chapter. The link can be found on my profile page.


	16. Epilogue

.

**A Fable of Fidelities and Fresh Starts (featuring Facebook)**

**Chapter Sixteen: Epilogue**

~#~

"Are you **sure** it's OK for me to be here?"

"Elsa! Stop worrying! Of course it's OK. They're going to love you!"

"And they know I'm coming? It's not going to be weird?"

"Trust me. It's fine."

Anna and Elsa climbed onto the porch and approached the wooden door. Anna lifted her fist and rapped sharply on the door three times.

"Oh but before we go in, I should probably tell you...they're nudists."

"What?" Elsa asked aghast a split-second before Kristoff's dad answered the door wearing nothing but a broad smile.

"Anna!" he greeted warmly, leaning to grab her shoulder and bundle her inside the ever-warm farmhouse.

Elsa waited uncertainly on the porch. "And this must be your sister," Cliff continued. "Come in dear!" And Elsa tentatively stepped over the threshold.

"You must be Mr Bjorgman," Elsa said warmly, and Anna smiled at her sister's ability to keep her composure even when faced with an exuberant, hairy, old, naked man.

"I'm so glad you could join us for the holidays. You've arrived just in time for lunch," he said. "Bulda!" he bellowed. "Anna's here!"

Instantly, Kristoff's mom appeared at the doorway to the kitchen with a tea towel slung over her shoulder. She practically ran down the corridor, arms stretched out, and bowled into Anna with a fierce hug.

"Annaaa! We've missed you!" Anna chuckled and hugged the woman back. It had only been two weeks since she'd been here. Kristoff and her had popped up to Livalley on a weekend to return his dad's car and announce their new relationship in person. But she would never get sick of his family's enthusiasm and open affection. Even the fact that the woman in her arms was as naked as the winter was cold didn't bother her. It didn't bother **them** and they were the ones without clothes on.

"I've missed you too," she said. They pulled away, Bulda clutching onto Anna's shoulders so she could study her with affection. "This is my sister, Elsa."

"Elsa! Oh!" Bulda instantly dropped Anna and threw her arms around Elsa's frame instead. "I couldn't be happier to meet you my dear!" Elsa stared with wide eyes at Anna over the top of the round woman's head. Anna chuckled again.

Bulda suddenly pushed Elsa back and grabbed her husband's hand. "Everyone's in the dining room! Come through, come through." They led the way. Elsa still looked startled. Anna smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

"I've learned to just roll with it," she said and then took her hand and tugged her along to follow.

The dining room was just as full as the first time Anna had stayed at the Bjorgman's farm and this time she recognised every one of the grinning faces who greeted her. She spotted Kristoff immediately. He stood out, not only because of his height advantage, but also because he was the only person in the room fully clothed. He looked alluring in a simple, ribbed, thin, black jumper. _Is that new?_

"Hi Elsa! Anna!" Olaf's voice sang out, and Anna tore her eyes from her boyfriend to find him.

"Olaf!" Elsa gasped. And Anna grinned, knowing the reason for her shock, before even seeing him for herself.

He was sat between Kristoff's cousins, starkers as the rest, and grinning from ear to ear.

"How was your Christmas?" he asked, but continued before they could answer. "Ours was great! Bulda cooked a turkey! And a beef joint!"

"Sounds good Olaf," Anna said. "Our Christmas was good too." That was only a white lie. It had been **fine** but there was a tension with all the things that were being left unsaid. Mostly Dad and Elsa had talked business while Mom quizzed Anna about her new love interest. She hadn't seemed as openly enthused about Kristoff as she had been about Hans but, Anna thought cynically, she was seemingly just relieved he was a guy.

A tug at her skirt caused Anna to look down and she found Kristoff's second cousin, Amber, standing by her feet. Sven was standing just behind her, looking at her with something akin to glee, his tail wagging outrageously fast. The little girl raised her arms. Anna grinned and patted Sven on the head before picking up Amber.

"Amber dear, leave Anna alone for now!" Coral said.

"She's only just arrived and she hasn't said hello to Kristoff yet!" Bulda added. "Go on Kristoff!" His mom stood behind him and poked him incessantly in the shoulder. "Get up and give her a kiss!"

Kristoff bent his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to ignore his mother. He peeked up at Anna and shook his head, conveying his weary embarrassment. Anna grinned.

"Who's that?" Amber whispered timidly in Anna's ear. Anna looked to see where she was pointing.

"That's my sister, Elsa. Do you want to meet her?"

Amber nodded earnestly.

Anna carried the girl the short distance across the room.

"Elsa, this is Amber. She wanted to meet you."

"Hello Amber," Elsa said sweetly, bending her knees a little so she was eye level with the girl. "Are you having a nice Christmas?"

"Yes. Mommy bought me a peach tree. And Santa gave me a rabbit," the girl said. "I called him Felicity."

"That's a very good name," Elsa confirmed.

Amber grinned and stretched her arms out to Elsa. Anna transferred the four-year-old to her willing sister.

"You're pretty," Amber said.

"Not as pretty as you sweetling," Elsa returned.

Anna smiled and immediately used her newfound freedom to circle the table, ruffling Olaf's short cut hair as she passed. She dropped onto Kristoff's lap and planted a big kiss on his lips, which was met by riotous catcalling from the room and a whoop from Bulda.

"Don't encourage them," Kristoff muttered. Anna giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. He looped his arms around her and stroked her arm.

"Did you have a good day yesterday?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was fun. Did you?"

"Ugh, I don't want to talk about it. I'm just glad to be here, where things are normal."

He leant back to give her a dry look, one eyebrow raised incredulously. She chuckled.

"Normaller," she clarified. Then she leant in close and lowered her voice. "Come on. Let's get out of here for a bit."

His eyebrows knitted together questioningly. "Where do you wanna go?"

"I haven't seen your room yet."

He glanced around the dining room. "OK, but quickly. Now, while they're not paying attention."

They snuck out of the room under the cloak of Olaf's enthusiastic rendition of "Let it Snow". He successfully encouraged all to join in which kept the attention off of them, well **most** of the attention anyway. Sven jumped up and tried to intercede, cutting off their exit. Kristoff bent down to reason quietly with the dog and Anna cast her eyes about nervously to check if anyone was noticing them. She caught Elsa's eye and suddenly realised that she was about to leave her sister alone with a bunch of strangers. But she really wanted to go. She raised her eyebrows in silent query. Elsa smiled, still holding onto Amber, and nodded her consent. Kristoff seemed to have persuaded Sven to leave them be so, without further hesitation, they crept down the hall and up the stairs.

"Should we really be leaving Elsa alone down there?" Kristoff asked.

"She'll be fine. Olaf's down there too," Anna said confidently.

Kristoff laughed. "I don't know if you've noticed but Olaf's one of them now. I swear, he threw off his clothes a minute after we got here and hasn't put them back on since."

Anna chuckled as Kristoff opened the door to his room. They stepped inside and Anna cast her eyes about in interest as he closed the door behind him. It was basic and pretty neat, in that the mess was well organised. The walls were a deep blue and there were dog-eared posters of archaic rock bands mounted, probably a remnant of his teenage years. A sleeping bag was rolled out on the floor: Olaf's, Anna assumed.

"So..." she started, feeling playful. She hadn't seen him in three days, the longest amount of time since that Saturday she'd given him the guitar nearly four weeks ago. "Are you one of them too?"

He frowned in confusion.

"I mean," she smiled sinfully, stepping up to him and trailing her hands up his arms. "Do **you **ever participate? In your family's...cultural lifestyle?"

"Oh!" He blushed and darted his eyes away from her. "Urrr...well, yeah, but not often. And never in company."

"Oh," Anna pouted. "Pity."

He was still blushing as he narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you trying to do to me Anna?"

"Who me?" she asked, all innocence. "I'm just trying to wish you a merry Christmas."

He smirked. "Christmas was yesterday."

"Then I've got a lot of making up to do," she smiled.

She pushed herself up on her tiptoes and pulled him in to meet her with a hand to the back of his neck. He relaxed into her kiss. He always did. He didn't hesitate to place his hands on her waist and slide them round to her back as he tilted his head to kiss her deeply, properly. It hadn't faded, the effect he had on her. If anything it was getting steadily worse. Like an addiction. Every caress, every movement of his lips against hers, sent tingles of pleasure down her neck, down her spine, down. His tongue swept against hers and she knew what was coming next. It always happened, just when she was starting to get really worked up he would end it, leaving her clamoring for more. So she was surprised when he didn't. His tongue swept into her mouth again and he stepped into her closer, pressing his lips firmer against hers, his hands dropping down to grope at her bum. She gasped with the unexpected turn of events and he broke their kiss but only so he could nuzzle into her neck. She hummed with bliss, tilting her head to the side to give him better access. He kissed and licked and even nipped (the latter causing her to squeak with a jolt) at her neck and jaw and earlobes. It wasn't that he'd never done this, or touched her behind, but always over the clothes and always with her prompting. He had never taken the initiative like this before and Anna wondered just where this was leading, while trying not to overthink it too much and just enjoy the ride.

"God Anna, I missed you," he murmured against her skin.

She smiled and dropped her head forward so her lips were against his ear. "I can tell. I missed you too," she purred.

He pulled back then and Anna was disappointed until she saw the look in his eyes, so intent, so reflective. He put a hand to the side of her head and stroked her temple with his thumb, his other resting at her waist again. She pushed her head against his hand and smiled contentedly, letting her eyes close to the sensation.

She felt his lips press to the top of her head and he whispered against her hair, "You're so beautiful."

Euphoria shot through her being and, without conscious decision to do so, she wrapped her arms around his torso and squeezed him so tight that she almost pointlessly tried to lift him. Her body pressed against his flat stomach and firm pectorals that she had felt through his shirt many times by now, but still had never seen.

He laughed. "Easy tiger."

But she didn't pull away. If she let go of him, if she looked at him, then this moment would be over. She knew it would be. She clung onto him, melting into the hug, and after a few seconds she felt his hands stroking her back.

"You OK?"

Anna nodded. She really **was** OK. Never better. And she wanted to show him just how OK she was.

Without looking up at him, she withdrew and took his hand in hers. She stepped towards his bed, gently pulling at him to follow her. And he did. For a second. Then he planted his feet.

_Of course_.

She didn't doubt that he was attracted to her. But **something **was holding him back. She had considered that maybe...maybe he was a virgin? But he was 21 and, well, he was **hot**. She couldn't imagine he'd never had the opportunity. Plus the way he kissed her suggested he had experience but if it wasn't that...what was it?

She turned to him with questioning eyes.

"We should probably go back," he said. "Rescue Elsa."

_Yes, we should._ But Anna had to know first.

"Kristoff?"

"Mm?" he asked and he stepped close to her again and watched his own hand as he ran his fingers down one of her braids.

Anna frowned, trying to work out his mixed signals.

"Have you never…?"

"Never what?" he asked distractedly, still fixating on her hair.

"...you know," Anna clarified vaguely.

His eyes drifted back to hers ever so slowly. He blinked and comprehension dawned. He smirked.

"I'm not sure I do."

She bopped him on the arm and scowled. "Yes you do!"

"OK!" he grinned, flinching over-dramatically from her ineffective punch. Then he sobered again. "I...ur...yeah, I have."

"Then why don't you want to with me?" Anna asked, disliking the petty whining tone her voice had adopted but it was out there now.

"No, Anna!" he argued and he sounded slightly panicked. "No, I do!" He closed his eyes for a second and breathed and when he opened them again he was calmer. He quirked a wry smile and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "I **really** do."

"Then why?"

He hesitated, brow furrowed in contemplation. "...I had some **bad** experiences. And I swore to myself that I wouldn't let that happen again."

"...You think I'm going to hurt you?" she asked with quiet sympathy.

He smiled tenderly and stroked down the hair at the side of her head which felt nice but Anna wasn't going to lose herself to that sensation at that moment. Not now.

"Of course I don't," he said. "But I've been waiting. Waiting for the right someone. Someone I can trust. Someone I can...really care about. And someone I honestly believe really cares about me." His eyes crinkled, squeezing together like he was asking if she understood. She nodded.

"I…" she hesitated nervously. "**I** really care about you."

He smiled at her with open affection. "I believe it." Then his expression faltered. "But you...You've had some bad experiences too and I don't want to push you."

"You're not!" Anna blurted vehemently. She clutched his waist and gave him her most emphatic look. "You're so, totally not!"

His eyes flitted over her features, taking in her candor, and then he cupped her face with his hands and leant down to press a lingering kiss to her lips.

"You know I really care about you too, don't you?" he said as he drew back.

She nodded happily. "I do."

He studied her intently with a soft smile, his eyes all contemplative again. "It's like...so, you've been walking all your life," he murmured. Anna cocked her head and watched him curiously, wondering where exactly he was going with this. "And walking's fine, y'know? It gets you from A to B but it kinda makes your feet hurt and you get tired. And then maybe, I dunno, you get a skateboard or something and you think _Oh yeah, this is better _but it's really not. Your wheels get stuck in the mud and maybe you fall off and smack your head. So you go back to walking, cause you **know** walking. You trust walking. And you think _I can get by like this. This is alright._" His eyes had drifted past her to the wall as he spoke but he fixed on her again then, and his hands brushed down her arms. "But then one day, out of the blue, someone gives you a car. And you don't know why or what you've done to deserve it but there it is. And suddenly everything's so much better. You're getting from A to B much faster. It's effortless now. And you're **enjoying** the journey too. Y'know, you've got music playing on the radio and you can stop at the drive-thru and pick up a burger…"

Anna grinned. "Are you **just **talking about driving now?"

He sighed bodily, like he was frustrated he wasn't explaining himself properly but Anna knew what he meant. It was unbelievably sweet. **He **was unbelievably sweet and she didn't know what she'd done to deserve him either. She placed her hands flat against his chest to pull his attention back to her.

"I'm just kidding. I understand. And...I feel the same way."

He smiled.

"So…?" she prodded hopefully.

"So," he confirmed, and Anna swore his eyes went a little darker. "But maybe not in my parents' house?"

_That's fair._ "I don't think they'd mind," Anna said anyway.

He laughed. "Oh no! They definitely wouldn't mind. That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried they'd be outside the door egging us on and offering tips."

Anna tittered.

"Oh," she replied, feeling wickedly playful again. "I doubt you'd need them."

~#~

When Anna and Kristoff finally emerged from his room and came downstairs, Bulda accosted them in the hallway.

"I plated up some lunch for you. It's in the dining room," she sang merrily.

But she didn't say anything else. She didn't comment on their absence and for that Anna was grateful.

They headed through the packed living room, where all and sundry were crowded around playing giant jenga, and into the dining room. Elsa was sat at the long table on her own, tapping away on her phone. She glanced up as they entered.

Anna grinned at her. Elsa raised an eyebrow in interest.

"I'll just, ur, take mine into the living room," Kristoff said, as he picked up his plate off the table. With a fleeting, uncomfortable look at Elsa he swept from the room.

Anna picked up her plate, sat down across from her sister and happily tucked into the cold cuts and freshly baked bread. With her mouth full, her eyes wandered up and she found Elsa was still looking at her in silent query. She swallowed.

"We didn't **do** anything!"

Elsa smirked. "I didn't **say** anything," she retorted.

"What are you doing? You're not working are you?" Anna asked, completely deflecting the conversation away from herself and it worked.

"No, of course not," Elsa smiled, turning her eyes back to her phone. "I'm on vacation. I'm texting Nic."

"Oh? She OK? What time is it over there?"

"About 10, I think," Elsa said. "She's at a pub quiz. Her mates hold one every year on Boxing Day and she missed the last. She was really looking forward to it."

"Mates?" Anna asked, with a sly smile, amused by Elsa's Britishisms. "**Pub**?"

Elsa just grinned at her phone.

"When's she coming back?"

"Monday. I'm going to pick her up at the airport. She wanted to be back for New Year."

_Monday. _Today was Friday. They (her, Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf) were leaving for the North Mountain tomorrow, so they'd have that day, plus the day after just the four of them before Nic arrived back. And she had told Elsa she was going to stay with her at her place…but after her conversation with Kristoff...

"So, Elsa?"

Elsa put down her phone and smiled up at her sister.

"I know I said I was going to stay with you but, er…"

Elsa's head tilted to one side and her smile softened with understanding. "That's OK Anna."

"I do really want to spend time with you! And I was really looking forward to-"

Elsa chuckled. "It's **OK** Anna."

"Really?" Anna's voice was higher than she'd expected, surprised by Elsa's easy acceptance. "Cause I kind of thought you might think...it's too soon? I mean, not that anything's happened yet but…" She drifted off and looked to Elsa to give her some kind of vocal approval. And she did.

"You've been together for nearly a month," Elsa said. "I'm surprised you waited this long to be honest."

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed. "What do you take me for?!"

But Elsa just snickered in response.

Anna narrowed her eyes at her sister, as her phone beeped again and Elsa picked it up with palpable anticipation.

She openly grinned at the text she had received and tapped away to write a reply. The phone made a little _voom_ sound when she sent it and then she placed it down again and returned her attention to Anna.

Anna really wanted to know what they were saying to each other.

"So where are you going to stay?" Elsa asked.

"At a hotel," Anna said shyly. She fiddled with a piece of cheese. "And I'll probably drive up there with him so if you could take Olaf?"

"Of course. Does Olaf need a place to stay?"

"Well, him and Kristoff were going to stay with Pabbie but…"

"That's fine. He can stay with me, if he'd prefer. As long as he keeps his clothes on."

Anna choked on the unexpected laughter.

"Naked Olaf scares me."

**That** just made Anna laugh all the harder. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yeah, he kinda does me too," she admitted. She looked with affection at her sister. Her very understanding, supportive sister.

"Thank you Elsa," she said warmly. "I didn't expect…" _What? What didn't I expect? _That Elsa would openly approve of her relationship? That she wouldn't judge her for wanting to be alone with her boyfriend?

"I'm just glad he makes you happy," Elsa said, just as warmly. "And I like him. I liked him from the moment I met him."

Anna smiled at that.

"Did I ever tell you about that night? The night you went missing?"

Anna shook her head.

"He turned up on my doorstep with Olaf and when you weren't there he was so...worried. And he was cross."

"Cross with me?" Anna asked.

Elsa smiled wryly as she shook her head. "Cross with **me**. There was this guy, this **stranger**, and he was yelling at me, wanting to know what I'd said to you. And he informed me, quite bluntly, how much you had been thinking about me, how anxious you were about me. I wanted to go with him to help find you but he ordered me to stay behind and wait, in case you came back." Elsa smiled widely and continued softly: "He really put me in my place."

Anna frowned. She hadn't known any of this. She hadn't really given much thought to what must have happened to everyone else while she'd been at the Ice Palace that night.

"So, you liked him because he yelled at you?"

Elsa laughed. "Of course not. I liked him because he was worried about you. He was looking out for you. And after he found you and he came back to get Olaf, he apologised. He was quite abashed. But more than that, he was just relieved. And so was I. And he made me realise..."

Anna waited with curiosity as Elsa formed the words.

"...I had been all wrapped up in trying to escape. But I didn't need to escape from you. I didn't **want** to."

She reached across the table and took Anna's hand in her own.

Anna wiped the crumbs from her mouth with her free hand and smiled lovingly at her sister.

~#~

"You don't think she's going to be mad do you?"

"No, I don't."

"But we cancelled on her yesterday and it was really last minute and we've just left her and Olaf all to themselves and-"

Kristoff wrapped his arms around Anna from behind and gave her a gentle squeeze. She sighed and leant back into him.

"Anna, she's just gone to pick her girlfriend up from the airport. They haven't seen each other for a week. I don't think she's thinking about **us **at **all**."

Anna grinned and moved her head to the side as he swept her braid aside to kiss her on the cheek. Which became a kiss on the neck. And then the shoulder, his fingers raising to pull aside her collar to reveal the skin beneath.

Anna giggled.

"Hey, we're kinda in a public place here y'know?"

"I know," he grumbled, putting her collar back into place and smoothing down the fabric. "Remind me why we left the hotel room again?"

"Because...ice skating!" She turned her head to smile up lasciviously at him. "We had to leave sometime. We couldn't spend all week in there."

The dry look he gave her said that he didn't necessarily agree. She pursed her lips to keep from chuckling and turned her attention back to the parking lot just as Elsa's M5 arrived.

"They're here!" Anna announced happily, extricating herself from Kristoff's arms to dart across and greet them.

She reached the car just as Elsa opened her door and stepped out. Nic did too from the passenger seat, and Olaf from the back.

"Hi guys!"

"Hello stranger," Elsa said mischievously. And any anxiety Anna had about Elsa being mad at her blew away. She grinned shamelessly in response.

"Look! Nic brought me back Marmite!" Olaf said, holding up a giant brown jar.

"**Mar**mite?"

"You can't get it over here," Nic said. "I filled my bag with the stuff."

Anna took the jar from Olaf and looked at it curiously. Was it chocolate? She read the label. _**Yeast**__ extract? Ugh!_ It sounded rancid. She handed it back to Olaf with a revolted look on her face. He just grinned.

"Why don't you leave that in the car?" Elsa suggested sensibly.

Olaf did as he was told.

"Hey," Kristoff greeted, as he arrived with a pace much more sedate than Anna's had been. "Did you have a good flight?"

"Not really," Nic said, circling the car to stand with the rest of them. "Was sat next to a snorer. And his head kept rolling onto my shoulder. And I'm knackered. But I'm here now and I'm keen to get ice skating!"

Elsa pressed a button on her car key and the car locked with a solid _cha-chunk._ They turned around as a united group and Anna watched sidelong with subtle interest as Nic took Elsa's hand as they walked. Elsa communicated a look of pure serenity to her girlfriend.

Anna smiled.

"Sven will be sorry he missed this," Kristoff mused. "He loves the ice."

"Your dog goes **ice** skating?" Elsa asked, astonished.

"Not with actual **skates**!" Kristoff laughed, as if **that** was what have would have made it weird. _Adorably nuts._ Anna grinned fondly and nestled into his side, sliding her arm around his waist.

"I'm sure he's having fun with your folks," she said. "And we'll buy him a ham on the way back to make it up to him."

Kristoff slung his arm around her shoulders and smiled down at her with a matching fondness.

~#~

"I got it, I got it. I don't got it! I don't got it!" Anna fell forward but Elsa held out her arms and stopped her from smacking down onto the ice. She took her hands as Anna righted herself again and tentatively tried to skate forward as Elsa skated backwards to lead her.

Elsa who had never been skating before, of course, had picked this up ridiculously quickly, just as she had picked up skiing.

The other three **had** been skating before and were currently zooming gracefully around the rink together.

"I'm keeping you from having fun," Anna said apologetically.

"I **am** having fun," Elsa assured her.

Anna smiled happily.

"This...this is just perfect," she said. "I couldn't have imagined a better way to spend our vacation."

"I know," Elsa agreed, her eyes dreamy. "You don't know how much I thought of this when I was younger. Coming up here, skating, being...free."

"I do know," Anna said, thinking of that article Elsa had pinned to her wall.

They skated onwards and whenever Anna stumbled or lost her footing, Elsa was there to catch her.

"...You were always here," Elsa spoke up suddenly, making full eye contact with her sister. "When I imagined it. You were always part of the fantasy."

Anna grinned, and her eyes felt watery with happiness. They drifted to a stop and Anna pulled Elsa into a hug. They just stood there for a minute, holding each other, as skaters whizzed past them.

It was like nothing had changed. It was like they were kids again and all those years of separation had never existed. Anna had never known she could love someone as wholly and without question as she loved Elsa and to have that love returned to her unequivocally was...the feeling was utopian.

A _swooshing_ noise announced the arrival of someone else, and Anna lifted her head from Elsa's shoulder to see Olaf stop next to them.

He grinned up at them and Anna reached out with her arm at the same time Elsa did to include him in their embrace.

"This is nice," he said chirpily.

Anna heard Elsa chuckle and she joined her.

They broke away only somewhat reluctantly (because although it had been lovely, it hadn't felt all that safe standing in the middle of a busy ice rink) just as Kristoff and Nic skated up to them.

"You wanna get a fro-yo or something?" Nic asked, but it was clear her question wasn't directed to the group as a whole.

Elsa glanced at Anna.

"You go. I'll be fine," she said honestly.

"I can take it from here," Kristoff added.

Elsa smiled at her, then at him, then at her again and skated off to the side with Nic.

"I don't need babysitting," Anna said. "I can just sit down and watch you skate." She grinned roguishly. "I **like** watching you skate."

He smirked and didn't say anything in response to that, but he did silently take her hands and take over where Elsa had left off, skating backwards and leading her along.

Olaf skated alongside them for a few moments before he got bored.

"I'll see you later," he said and then he pushed off at speed. "Glide and pivot!" And he jumped into the air, did a little spin and landed neatly on his skates again.

Anna watched him in astonishment, her distraction causing her skates to misbehave again, making her buckle. Hands under her armpits kept her upright and she smiled with appreciation and chagrin at Kristoff.

"Maybe keep your eyes on me, yeah?"

_That's not such a terrible ask._

They skated around carefully for a while and by the time they decided to take a break she felt like she was starting to get the hang of it. She didn't need to clutch onto him anymore, though he kept by her side just in case.

They skated off the rink and Anna sat on a bench to remove her skates. It was fiddly. Kristoff had removed his much quicker and nipped off, leaving her alone for a minute. She picked her discarded skates up in one hand and waited for his return. Her eyes drifted across the scenery around her. Olaf was still gliding and pivoting his way around the rink, and rousing quite a bit of attention as he went. Kids were laughing in excitement, people were clapping and he was lapping it all up. She scanned around further until she found Elsa and Nic, sitting closely together isolated on a table in the corner of the open air space. They had one pot of frozen yogurt between them and two spoons. Nic was gesticulating with her spoon, chattering away while Elsa smiled and nodded and laughed, enthralled by the other woman. Then Elsa said something which caused Nic to burst out laughing and Anna saw that Elsa was quite pleased with herself. When Nic calmed, she leant forward, muttering something sweet (if Elsa's expression was any indication) before kissing her tenderly. And Elsa reciprocated without hesitation.

"Stop grinning at them like that." Kristoff's hushed, teasing voice was suddenly by her ear. "You look like a pervert."

Anna didn't stop grinning but she did turn away from the loving display to him. She may have been by his side for the last half hour but that didn't stop her heart from speeding up at the presence of him. The memories of their perfect few days alone were fresh and in the front of her mind. The memories from that very morning...

"Here, I got you a coke," he said, proffering her a plastic cup with a straw sticking out of it.

_Always thinking of me..._

She happily took the vessel from him with her free hand and took a sip before smiling brightly at him.

"Thank you," she said. "Y'know, this might just be the best day ever."

"You say that every day," he joked, with an indulgent smile.

"Well..." She glanced to find Olaf and then her sister and Nic before returning her sugary gaze to Kristoff again. "Every day it's true."

**THE END**

* * *

_**Notes**_

In my mind the credits roll to _The Prodigy_'s _Stand Up._

Shameless publicising of _Arrow_: there's a good couple of moments in this chapter inspired by _Arrow_ but I won't list them. The UK's a few episodes behind the US so I don't want to invite discussion. If you see them, you see them ;).

"Have you never…?" conversation borrowed from _Dragon Age_. Pure Alistair fangirling :)

So, I **think** that Americans don't have a Christmas holiday period in the same way the Brits do (like, they don't celebrate Boxing Day with a national holiday) but I really wanted there to be a break at Christmas for this fic, so in my head canon this fictionalised America **does** have a holiday then. Or, if you don't like that, then they've all just decided to book vacation time out of work/university so they can go skiing again. The Bjorgmans don't count, they live by their own rules so they'll take holiday whenever the hell they feel like it.

A big thank you to everyone who has been following this story, especially my loyal reviewers. You have encouraged me to the end. :)

An especially big thank you to my beta _PeanutButterIceCream_ without whom I would have crashed and burned, probably around chapter 6. You supported me, helped me through the tricky points and dealt with my special kind of crazy with patience and humour. Love ya chick :-D xx

And of course, thank you to Jennifer Lee and Disney for giving the world _Frozen_. What an immense gift!

**And finally!...**It really is** over** now *single tear*. I've had so much fun writing this. It's probably the fluffiest fic I've ever written and it's definitely the first multi-chapter fic I've completed & posted online. Kristanna just pushes all the right buttons I guess :)  
In response to Guest reviewer _Kristanna-shipper-just-like-Sven_ (thanks for the lovely review btw, it made my day!) I may be continuing this story through one-shots, if there's any interest. I've already completed a couple and got a couple of ideas, but I'm definitely open to prompts as well. As to other stories, I've got an idea for another _Frozen_ fanfic. It's another AU but not the same, not all modern, it's actually kind of weird, and I'm not sure if I'm gonna go for it yet but keep an eye out if you're interested.

Cheers guys. Jaffa out!


	17. Sequel Alert

.

**Sequel Alert**

...

The barrage of one-shots has begun :)

I have started a new story called A Flurry of Friendship, Infatuation and Fooling Around which continues this story in one-shot form. I've got a few ideas but not endless ideas so if anyone has a prompt feel free to post it in a comment or PM me or something. I'm open to discussing new ideas.

Hope you read it and enjoy! ;)

x


End file.
